Ripple Effects
by AmboDriver
Summary: AU. Both Callie and Arizona have an event in their lives go differently than on the show and it leads them on different paths in life. So, what happens when Callie meets Arizona? Will they realize their feelings for one another? Will recent events in Arizona's life make it impossible for them to eventually find their way to one another? Will fate win out?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I've spent more than a year off and on (mostly off) working on this story for my enjoyment and now that it's done, I figured I'd plunge back in and share it with you guys. Since it's done, you can expect a steady posting of one chapter a week on Sundays. You get a prologue and a chapter today, though, to get you going.

This is an AU story, but it is still about the Callie and Arizona from the show. As you'll see they've each had a major event in their life that went differently, which changed their path in life. This is the story of how those changes affected them and how they still manage to meet (and how some things don't change).

This story is rated M for language and sexual situations (nothing super graphic). If you have any PTSD triggers, this might be a rough one to read in spots. I'll warn when the really bad stuff is coming.

And in case you've never read my stories before, just a warning: I don't write rainbows and puppies. I write drama that can be dark at times (I tend to believe in making the characters suffer a bit and see how they react). I promise a good ending, but it can be a long, rough path to get there. Also, I'm a firm believer in a "first time" story having the first time as the, um, well, climax, so don't expect them to hop into bed too early in the story. So, if that's not your cup of tea, I won't be mad if you give this a pass. Different strokes for different folks and all that.

I'm always happy to hear what you have to say (pay your writers through comments!). Constructive criticism is very welcome. Nasty comments from anonymous posters will not be approved.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Prologue

_November 5, 1983_

Today was supposed to be one of the best days of Arizona's life. It was her ninth birthday and, while her party had originally been planned for tomorrow, this day was supposed to be special in and of itself. She had planned on waking up and getting a call from her father from halfway around the world so he could wish his little girl a super happy birthday. Then she would open presents over breakfast before going off to school. There would be cupcakes and cards and balloons in class, as there were for each child's birthday, and she was going to spend the day being the focus of attention. And then the next day she was going to get to enjoy it all over again as nearly every child in her class came over to the house for her big birthday party. At least that was how it was supposed to be. But then a knock on the door had changed everything for her.

"_I'll get it," Arizona said, as she rose from the table where she, her mother, and her little brother were working on the invitations for her birthday party. She laughed once as she looked back to see her mother making a face at her brother while he made one back at her. They were being their usual silly selves on this Sunday morning and she couldn't help but smile._

_Arizona's smile continued, her dimples popping on each cheek, as she went into the living room and to the front door. She opened it without a second thought and looked up at the two Marines standing in their dress blues. She recognized Colonel Ellington because he lived just down the street, but the other man, a major who stood a little behind the colonel, was unfamiliar to her. "Arizona," Colonel Ellington said quietly as he looked down at her with such seriousness, "is your mother home?"_

"_Arizona, who is it?" her mother called out from behind her._

_She turned to tell her mother that it was just the colonel from down the street when she saw the horrified expression that overcame her mother's face. "Mom?" she asked as her heart started beating hard in her chest for some unknown reason._

"_No, please no," her mother whispered as she grabbed at the back of the sofa for support._

_Colonel Ellington's voice was stronger now when he spoke. "Mrs. Barbara Robbins, the Commandant of the Marine Corps has entrusted me to express his deep regret that your husband, Major Daniel Robbins, was killed in Beirut, Lebanon on this day, October 23, 1983. Major Robbins sustained fatal injuries in a bombing attack on the Marine barracks that occurred in the early morning hours. The Commandant as well as the officers and enlisted men of Camp Lejeune extend our deepest sympathy to you and your family in your loss."_

_Timothy ran up and started hitting the colonel as he cried and her mother just shook, her hand clenched tightly to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks. But Arizona just stood there, her brain trying so hard to understand what Colonel Ellington had said. Her father had gone off to be a peacekeeper. He had stood in this very living room and told her that he was going off to a foreign country to help them find peace. He had smiled and his bright blue eyes had sparkled as he ruffled her hair. "I'll be back in a few months, sweetie. And I promise you I'll call you on your birthday. I could never miss my girl's ninth birthday."_

_He had lied. He was never going to come home and he was never going to call her on her birthday. Not this year or any year. She was never ever going to see him again. But in that moment she just couldn't process it all and so she stood and watched the chaos erupt around her, her heart still pounding loudly in her ears even as she felt like she couldn't move her body._

Now her birthday was going to always remind her of this—the clear blue skies and chill in the air, the perfectly aligned white tombstones stretching off in each direction, the officers and enlisted Marines all dressed in their blues with their gleaming gold belt buckles, some with swords hanging at their sides. Section 59 of Arlington National Cemetery was filled with dozens of friends and colleagues of her father, all coming to pay their last respects to one of the highest ranking officers killed in the bombing of their barracks in Beirut. But she was just there to say goodbye to her daddy.

Her mother sat between her and Timothy, with other relatives and friends standing or sitting around them like a protective barrier. But Arizona barely noticed them. Her eyes were fixed instead on the coffin only a few feet away, the coffin in which her father's body was lying eternally still. He had been too injured, her mother said, for them to even see his body, and so part of her didn't even believe that he was in there. How could a man that full of life just be gone? How could she say goodbye to the most important man in her life, and on her birthday no less, when she didn't even understand why he had died? He had gone off to bring peace and had been killed for it. It made absolutely no sense to her.

She hadn't really listened to the minister or the others as they spoke about sacrifice and loss. The same words had been spoken at the memorial service back on base when the president and first lady had come to share in their grief. They had both spoken privately to each of them, expressing their sorrow and gratitude to her and her family in reverent hushed tones. But president or no president, those words didn't matter back then just like they didn't matter now.

What mattered was that she hadn't gotten the phone call this morning she was supposed to get. She had woken up that morning in their hotel room, hoping that the last few weeks had been nothing but a nightmare and that the phone would be ringing any minute, but then she had seen their clothes laid out, all black and somber, and she had felt that last ray of hope evaporate. Now all she had were the memories of her father and years ahead of knowing he was gone forever from her life.

The guns firing caused her to jump and look up from her thoughts as the report echoed three times through the air. Her mother reached out and grabbed tightly to her hand, squeezing so hard she was afraid it would break, but she didn't cry out. She was a Robbins and a Robbins didn't cry over a little pain. Her grandfather had saved nineteen men at Pearl Harbor while injured and she was sure he had never cried out in pain. And her father had died trying to save his men despite his injuries and she was sure he never even whimpered. Daniel Robbins would never complain, no matter how badly he was hurt. He would carry on like a good Marine and she would, too. He would want her to do that.

The bugler standing away from the grave site then began playing Taps and Arizona felt a stray tear cascade down her cheek. She reached up and angrily wiped it away. She wanted so much to not show her sadness. She wanted to be a good Marine and Marines didn't cry. But she couldn't help it as the clear trumpet sounds seemed to echo among the white tombstones as if reaching out to all the other heroes buried there, stirring them to welcome a new brother home to their ranks. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away, but to no avail.

When she finally opened her eyes after the lament had ended, she could see the team of six Marines begin to fold the flag they had held tightly suspended over the coffin during the entire service. She watched intently at the precision of the team as they completed the strict sequence of folds until the flag was tucked into a perfect triangle and held by the officer in charge of the funeral detail. He then slowly came over to them, standing in front of her mother for a moment before kneeling and extending the flag. His words were quiet and Arizona had to strain to hear them clearly.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag in memory of your husband's honorable and faithful service to Country and Corps."

The major then stood and saluted her mother, his gloved hand slowly rising to touch the edge of his cover before falling at the same slow pace to his side. After a moment's pause, he returned to his position at the side of the coffin. The minister then offered a simple ending to the funeral, asking everyone to attend the small gathering her mother had planned at their hotel. But the words barely registered with Arizona, who sat and stared at her mother and at the death grip she had on the folded flag in her arms. It was as if the material were her father himself and that if she just kept a tight enough hold on it, Major Daniel Robbins would somehow not be gone.

Her mother's voice sounded almost robotic when she finally spoke. "We should get going." Barbara Robbins stood, holding one hand out to Arizona in silent indication she should follow.

Arizona looked up at her mother for a moment before looking back at the casket that held her father. Instead of taking her mother's hand, she ran over to it and wrapped her spindly arms around the mahogany. "I love you Daddy," she whispered with her lips pressed right up against the seam where the lid met the casket body. "I love you so much and I'm going to make you proud. I promise."

"Arizona?" her mother said from just behind her, her voice almost cracking on her name. "Come on, we need to go now. Your father wouldn't want us to stand here and cry."

Arizona shook her head and quickly swiped the heel of her hand across both cheeks to chase away the tears that had lingered there. She took a deep breath and turned to look at her mother. "No, he wouldn't." She reached out to take her little brother's smaller hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze that drew his attention to her instead of to the coffin. She then silently led him back toward the town car they had rode in on the way to Section 59, their mother walking just behind them. Arizona refused to turn and give her father's casket one last look. She would be strong and make her father proud. She had promised him that and a Robbins never broke their promise.

* * *

_October 18, 1997_

Callie blinked her eyes open and squinted at the sudden assault of light that attacked her. It had been a long night and she hadn't even gotten into bed until almost 4, so the fact she had slept in what was almost an alcohol-induced coma until noon really didn't surprise her. What really surprised her was that her mother had allowed that to happen.

After all, they were supposed to be meeting with Aria's wedding planner about something or other. Rushing a society wedding wasn't something that was normally done, but seeing as Aria would be showing in another few weeks, the wedding had to happen and happen fast. A daughter of Carlos Torres couldn't sneak off and have some quickie wedding at the court house, especially not to the son of a state senator, so Callie had spent the last two weeks getting hints of what her own wedding hell would look like if she ever found Mr. Right. And in the meantime, she was forced to undergo every painstaking step with her sister.

She sat up in her bed and ran her hands through her hair and over her face before yawning deeply. "Why the hell did I go out with those idiots last night?" She hadn't seen Xavier or Diane since they had graduated college the previous May, so when they had called to say they were in town, of course she had agreed to a dinner that led to a few drinks and that finally ended with them singing loudly as they stumbled down Ocean Drive after closing down the bar at her father's nearby hotel. And now she had a pounding hangover as a souvenir of her debauchery. "Never again."

A light knock on her door made her shake her head to try to chase away the haze. "Come in."

The door opened and Rachel, who had been a housekeeper for the Torres family since before Callie had been born, came in with a small pile of envelopes. "I just got the mail. I knew you'd want to see what this has to say." She extended one of the envelopes to Callie, a hesitant smile on her lips.

Callie's eyebrow rose when she saw the return address and she tried to suppress the grin that wanted to come to her lips. Her heart started to pound in anticipation as she ripped into the envelope and pulled out the single slip of paper. Her eyes darted down the letter and it only took her a moment before she stopped, her excitement disappearing at the first words. _We regretfully inform you…_

She looked up at Rachel. "They don't want me."

"What? How could they not want you?" She reached down and took the letter from Callie's numb fingers, her eyes scanning over it. "That's just bullshit. Sure they have lots of applicants, but you're exceptional Callie. How can they not see that?"

Callie shrugged, her mind trying to grasp the rejection. She had applied to the Peace Corps almost on a whim, but after starting the process, she had quickly become enamored with the idea of going off to help people who had so little. Her father had always told her that they should give what they could to others because they had been blessed with so much, and she was finally taking that to heart. And just when she found what she thought would be the perfect way to give back, she was being denied that chance. "I guess they didn't need a chemistry major. Not much call for Bunsen burners and test tubes in Africa I suppose."

Rachel sat down heavily on the side of Callie's bed and tossed the letter onto it with a look of contempt. She then gave a fair attempt at a smile, albeit a sad one, as she brushed a strand of hair back over Callie's ear just as she had done when Callie was a child. "I'm so sorry. I know you really were looking forward to this."

"Yeah," Callie agreed with another sigh. She wiped at her eyes, afraid that the tears she could feel pooling there might spill onto her cheeks. "I guess I'll have to figure out what I want to do now. There's always grad school I guess, but I better get a move on if I want to get in for next year." She balled her hand into a fist, mad that it felt like life was going to have to be on hold for the time being while she just figured out where it was supposed to be heading. She then laughed dryly. "I guess I can throw myself into Aria's wedding now, huh?"

Rachel's smile was clearly meant to be supportive, but it was still pretty weak. "You'll be the best maid of honor ever."

Callie's laughter was louder now, although just as lacking in mirth. "I highly doubt that. Still, it's what's expected."

Rachel nodded. "It is," she agreed quietly. She then let out a deep breath and stood up. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that you need to be ready in thirty minutes. The wedding planner will be here then and you need to be there or the colors for the bridesmaids' dresses might be something you can't stand."

"Is that today's topic? Okay, okay, since that impacts me I guess I can get enthused." She whipped the blankets off and stood up so that Rachel would be able to report back to her mother that she was up and about. "I'll be down as soon as I shower."

"I'll let her know." Rachel then left the bedroom without another word.

Callie let out a deep breath and felt like she just deflated. She looked down at the letter on the bed and picked it up, looking it over once more just to confirm that she had read it properly. Then a sudden flash of anger welled in her and she balled up the paper, throwing it across the room with a loud scream. "Fuck!" But then a knock on the door pulled her out of her anger. "Yes?"

The door opened and her father poked his head through. "I saw Rachel and she told me about the letter. Are you okay, mija?"

"Yeah, Daddy," she said but she knew she was lying, and her father must have known it as well, because suddenly he was crossing the room and wrapping her in those strong arms of his. She was instantly a little girl again being comforted by her dad after the kids at school had teased her. And just like back then, the trigger of falling into his arms caused the tears to flow.

"I'm so sorry, Calliope," he whispered into her hair before kissing her on the crown of her head.

Callie nodded as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes to dry the tears falling down her cheek. She pulled back and forced a sad smile up at him. "It's okay. Really."

He looked down at her for a minute before nudging her toward the bed. They sat on the edge and he put his hand gently on her knee. "You're not used to failing," he said softly.

She knew he was right. She had never really failed at anything before, at least not when it came to academics, and at this point in the selection process the rejection was based purely on what she looked like on paper, so it felt like they were doubting what she had accomplished so far in life. "Maybe you're right."

He turned toward her and gently grabbed at her chin to turn her head so they were looking at each other. "We all have moments where things don't work out for us, no matter how hard we try. You need to get back up and use this as an opportunity. Maybe there's something better out there waiting for you, something that you can't see from here. Maybe you'll find a career you love because of this. Maybe the love of your life is down this path."

That made her laugh despite herself. Where she had always succeeded in school, she'd crashed and burned every time she had ventured into the dating world. But maybe her father was right. Maybe this was meant to be. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm at least going to prove that they missed out on someone amazing. When I'm picking up my Nobel Prize for chemistry, I'll be sure to thank them for not taking me."

Her father laughed quietly as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him in a half hug. "That's my girl. You're going to do great things, mija. And I'm so proud of you. So, so proud of you."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **I'm always happy to hear what you have to say. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Nasty comments from anonymous posters will not be approved.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 1

_Friday, September 28, 2012_

"You look like absolute shit."

Arizona let out a dry puff of laughter as she gingerly settled her duffel bag on the floor and rolled her eyes at her brother. In the last six months she had become accustomed to the new aches and pains in her body, but today was some of the worst she had experienced in a while. Her entire body just plain hurt, but it was a good pain that made her smile as she slowly hobbled through the living room and over to the couch, collapsing on it as soon as she could. "My God that feels good," she groaned out.

Tim came over and sat on the coffee table, his blue eyes peering at her with that familiar mix of amusement and caring that he so often had for her, especially since the crash. "How'd it go?"

"Well," she said slowly as she rolled onto her side so she could face him, "I passed. Barely."

His smile was instantaneous, lighting up his face as his dimples popped on his cheeks. "Arizona, that's awesome. How barely is barely?"

"I made the run with seventeen seconds to spare." Just thinking about that last quarter mile made her wince in pain. "Thank God for the crunches. I kicked ass on those."

"You ran three miles in less than 32 minutes. Six months ago you couldn't even walk. That's just amazing. I'm so proud of you." He reached over and pushed against her shoulder affectionately. "So when do you find out?"

Arizona used the tip of her left sneaker to pop the other one off, flexing her toes when they were free. "Ben thinks they should have a decision in a week or two, but it could be longer." She started to push herself up to a sitting position, smiling at Timothy when he offered her a helping hand. She then reached under the left leg of her shorts and started removing her prosthetic. "He thinks my chances are 50-50."

"What? You just passed the test, how can it be so iffy?" He let out a long breath. "Fucking Marines just eat you up and throw you out."

"Hey," Arizona said sharply as she lowered her prosthetic to the floor before turning to face him. "First off, you got fucked by the Navy, not the Corps. And second, it's not iffy that I can go back to active duty. That's almost certain. But I'll be damned if I sit at a desk pushing papers for the rest of my career." She started to massage her residual limb, wincing at the pounding pain that ran through it now that it was free of the socket. She then sighed heavily. "Not that I'll have much choice. I mean, there's not really much call for a one-legged helicopter pilot on the outside."

"That's not true and you know it. And besides, you can do anything, Arizona. Go back to school and find a new career if you can't fly. You graduated third in your class. You're one of the smartest people I know."

"You know I don't want to."

Tim's sigh was heavy. "We don't always get what we want."

She felt the kick in her gut that always assailed her when the familiar sadness dulled her brother's eyes. He had been almost exactly where she was thirteen years ago, only he never even got to truly start his career. He had managed to find a new path and seemed to really love his carefree and adventurous life as a photojournalist. Life had gone on for him and she was glad for him that he was mostly happy.

But she wasn't her brother. Some part of Arizona was thankful that he had blown out his knee and been denied his commission. Tim was really never cut out for military life. But Arizona, well, she lived and breathed it and she wasn't sure she could survive without it. And the last thing she wanted to do was think about a future where she wasn't an active duty Marine Aviator. "Speaking of getting what we want," she said with a slightly sly grin on her lips to help distract him as she changed the subject. "You ready for your big date?"

Tim stood up and pulled on the sleeves of his blue button down shirt. "Don't I look ready?"

"You look…" She trailed off before laughing, suppressing the first word that came to her mind. "You look great. She doesn't stand a chance."

Tim's eyebrow went up into his shaggy hairline. "Spill it. What were you going to say?"

She laughed. He knew her so well. "I was going to say clean. You clean up well."

Tim's laughter echoed her own. "The scruffier, the better normally. Let's me fit in on all my trips to the hell holes of the world."

Arizona rolled her eyes. "You haven't been out of the DC area in a year."

"But now that I'm done with the study and my knee is better than ever, I'm revving up for my next adventure." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and then smiled. "Another two or three years and Anderson Cooper won't be the only golden boy on CNN's payroll."

Arizona rolled her eyes as she laughed quietly. "Anderson will always get the best assignments so if you want to play backup for him, then go for it. You could always become the Anderson of Fox News." She tried to hide the smile that the kidding brought to her face but couldn't.

"Fox? Ugh, that just makes my skin crawl. Next thing you know you'll suggest I start eating at Chick-Fil-A and shopping at Walmart. You sure you didn't suffer some crazy brain injury in the crash?" His smile told her that he was joking with her.

She let out a quiet chuckle, even though it felt a little forced after his mention of the accident. "Okay, so now that you have your cover story for why you could use a haircut, are you excited about your date?"

"Excited?" Timothy rolled his eyes. "I thought that damned article would never be published so I could ask her out. I'm just glad that this phase of the study is now officially over and I wasn't picked for the second phase. I guess I was happy to fail for once."

She laughed and shook her head at her brother. She knew that he had basically thrown the interview that would determine whether he would be tracked long term to see how the artificial cartilage in his knee was working. He had bragged about how he had pointed out that he would be out of the country too frequently to be a reliable participant. "So, where are you taking Dr. Sexy?"

Tim's eyes twinkled. "Well, we're going to a little place she suggested in Bethesda. Then I figured we'd maybe go dancing afterward, so she can see how great my knee really is." He danced a little to show off his rather inept dance moves, which made them both laugh. "I offered to pick her up but she said she'd likely be coming from the office so we're just meeting at the restaurant."

She looked at her watch. "What time are you meeting?" She knew her brother could often be tardy, so she wanted to make sure he gave himself enough time to get around the Beltway.

"Seven."

Arizona was satisfied that he still had a few minutes before he needed to leave. As she thought more and more about his date, all the questions she had about this woman came into her mind. She couldn't help it. He was her little brother and she always felt very protective of him. "Does she live in Bethesda?"

"Potomac."

Arizona coughed. "Potomac? How the hell does a chemist on the government payroll afford a house in Potomac? Is she a Kennedy or something like that?"

"No, but a little research told me she has family money. But at least she doesn't seem too stuck up and entitled, so that's good." He smoothed the front of his khakis. "Besides, I could totally deal with a rich girlfriend. I like the idea of being a kept man."

"Uh huh," she agreed with a light laugh. "Hey do me a favor and go get my crutches." As he started to walk out of the room, she raised her voice to continue the conversation. "So, do you want to take my car tonight? Somehow I think someone who lives in Potomac would be less horrified by my Audi than your dirty old Jeep."

He came back into the room with her metal crutches. "Nope. And besides you may drive an Audi, but I'm not sure your _Fear the Goat_ Academy sticker is exactly all that impressive either."

"What's wrong with that sticker? I love that sticker. And Bill is cool." She loved the fact that the Academy's mascot was a goat. It was distinctive and a little quirky, which was so at odds with what everyone thought of the Naval Academy.

He just laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, Arizona, absolutely nothing. And he is cool. But seriously, if she can't date a guy with a Jeep, well then she can't date me. And besides, I not only washed it, but vacuumed it, so it should be good." He leaned the crutches up against the couch. "You need anything else before I go?"

She grabbed one to help her stand up and then pulled the other over to rest under her arms. "Nope I'm good. And that's very mature of you to not try to be something you're not. I'm proud of you little brother." She laughed quietly. "Especially since I know how much you are just dying to get into her panties."

He bit at his lip as he obviously tried to keep from smiling. "Well, yeah, but it's more than just that," he said with a shake of his head. "She's amazing all around. I mean, yeah she's hot, but she's smart and funny and really nice. We seemed to hit it off from the first time we met. I really think I could have a shot with her. And trust me, if you had met her first, you'd want into her panties, too. But she's mine, so don't get any ideas." His eyes twinkled at her knowingly.

In response, she just rolled her own to cover up the mix of feelings that the mention of dating brought up in her, most especially since the crash. "Well, you better get a move on then if you don't want to keep your shot waiting."

Tim came over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't wait up," he then said with a mischievous grin before he turned toward the front door.

"Third date rule, Tim. If you want her to respect you, you wait until the third date."

He grabbed his jacket and picked up his keys from the table next to the door before turning to her, the smile still wide on his face. "Maybe respect isn't what she's going for," he said before laughing as he pulled open the door.

She just rolled her eyes. "Have a good time," she said as she started to hobble off toward her bathroom.

"Always," he replied just before leaving the house and shutting the door.

"Dork," she said affectionately before continuing her way into the bathroom for a much needed hot soak.

* * *

Callie put her cell phone on speaker and placed it on the sink. "Yes, Aria, I'm actually going on a date. I know it's a miracle."

"It's been three years, Callie. I'm just glad you're finally getting back on the horse. Besides, Matty needs you to find a good guy so that Rick isn't his only influence."

At the mention of her ex-husband, she shivered out of reflex. "I'm not sure that two weeks each summer and every other Christmas is much influence. That bastard wouldn't even come to town for his last birthday."

"My nephew is better off without him." Aria's voice was full of acid.

"Enough about Rick." She leaned in toward the mirror to put an earring in her left ear. "How are Brooks and the kids?"

"They're fine. Brooks is working too hard for his father as usual. Since moving to DC it's gotten worse, but that's no surprise. Jasmin hates her new school. I thought she'd like the all-girl thing, but she's just been whiny about it. And Aidan loves the Abbey. Go figure. I thought he'd hate a boys-only school more and yet he's happy as a clam." She chuckled quietly. "Now, no changing the subject anymore. Tell me about this Timothy kid."

Callie rolled her eyes. "He's only two years younger than me. That's not young at all."

Aria's laughter came over the phone. "He's my age. And guys are so much more immature than women, so subtract another ten years and he's probably as mature as a twenty-five year old woman. A thirty-seven year old with a twenty-five year old? You're like an old Republican on his third trophy wife."

"Ha ha, you should know. How is your husband's new step mom anyway?" She didn't wait for an answer, since she had made her point. "Tim's different. He's seen the world. And you should see his eyes," she added as her voice softened at the thought. "And he's got these dimples. My God, he's just so adorable."

"Um, Callie, shouldn't a guy be handsome and not adorable? You aren't dating Justin Bieber."

Callie let out a bark of laughter. "Have you seen that kid lately? He's quickly losing whatever adorable status he used to have." She picked at her hair, checking herself out in the mirror one last time before she picked up her phone and went out into her bedroom. "Tim's handsome, definitely. When we first met at his initial interview, there was just something about him that got to me. And he's smart and funny. I think this could be really good."

"Trust me, I'm not dissuading you," Aria said defensively. "I kid because I love you. I hope this works out. You need a good relationship and now that Matty's older, you've got the time and energy to really put into this. Doesn't hurt that the first big phase of your study is done, too. Why you must just be feeling like you've got all kinds of time on your hands for mischief."

"True," Callie said, feeling that mixture of elation and regret now that she was in such a lull in her life. Her eyes drifted to the clock on her bedside table. "Listen, I better get going. I've got to drive down to Bethesda."

"He's not picking you up at home? Not much of a gentleman," Aria scoffed.

"I told him I was coming from work," she said sheepishly.

"Why?" Aria asked with a drawn out rise to her voice.

Callie let out a deep breath. "I haven't told him about Matthew."

"What?"

Callie shrugged even though her sister couldn't see her. "I've got a picture of him on my desk. I'm sure he knows."

"If you were sure he knew, you wouldn't care if he pulled into your driveway and saw that behemoth of a swing set you got him last year. What the hell are you doing, Callie?"

"You never had to date with a kid, Aria. It's scary. I want him to get to know me first." She slipped her feet into the heels she had put next to her bedroom door. "I guess I'm just hoping that if he gets to know me a bit better first, then maybe he won't discount giving me a chance just because I have a kid."

"Your choice." There was a pause before Aria's voice was quieter. "Listen, just be smart and have a good time. It'll either work out or it won't."

"Exactly. I'll call you tomorrow and give you the scoop." She couldn't help but smile at the interest and care her sister was showing. It wasn't all that long ago that she was just totally oblivious to anything but herself, but now Aria was turning into a mature wife, mother, and sister. And Callie was definitely grateful for the change. "Bye, Aria. Give my niece and nephew a kiss for me."

"If they'll let me. Bye, Cal," her sister answered before the phone went dead.

Callie quickly made her way down to the first floor and found her purse. She slid her lipstick and phone into the clutch and then took a deep breath. "It's like riding a bike, right? You can do this." She took one final glance at herself in the hallway mirror. She then took a deep breath as the nervousness started to make her feel a little sick. "You can do this," she repeated to herself before grabbing her keys and leaving the house.

* * *

Arizona leaned back into the pile of pillows on her bed, her muscles screaming until she was settled and then there was just a sigh of relief as the pain eased away. It had been a hard day, harder than probably anything she had done since that first marathon therapy session when she had walked on the prosthetic for the first time. And she had to admit, it was probably more satisfying. When Ben had come up to her to share her time on the run, he had smiled broader than Arizona had ever seen in all the years she had known him. It was strange to be happy with barely finishing in time, when before she was an elite runner who often beat almost all the men in any unit she was in, but she knew that what she had done today was by far harder than any sub-20 minute 5K she had ever run. It might have been easier and she might have finished with more room for error if they had let her wear her running blade, but the officers reviewing her case had said she wouldn't be wearing that prosthetic on duty, since she couldn't wear boots or shoes with it, so she needed to test on the leg she would be using. "But you did it, Robbins," she told herself with just the hint of a smile on her lips.

She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would hit her quickly, but her brain just kept churning over and over, as it did most nights. But this was worse than normal. She couldn't help but wonder whether she would be allowed to fly again on duty, or whether she would even be discharged. She had no idea how she would deal with anything other than getting back into the cockpit and as much as she told herself she'd deal with it when and if it happened, she just couldn't stop worrying.

With a frustrated grunt she rolled out of bed, her entire body protesting the sudden movement. She grabbed her crutches and went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and quickly opening it before taking a long drink. She then dangled it by the neck between two fingers so she could still maneuver on her crutches and made her way toward the back porch, pulling a sweatshirt from the laundry basket on the couch as she went by. She was almost out the door when she thought about the cigarettes in the backpack she took to therapy. She turned around and went to retrieve the unopened pack and her lighter before returning to the porch and finally settling into one of the Adirondack chairs there, snuggling into her sweatshirt for warmth against the chill of the late September air.

"Fuck," she muttered before draining the rest of the beer and then opening the cigarettes and pulling one out to look at it. "Six months since my last one. But I think I've earned it." She had proudly carried the unopened pack around for weeks, considering it a badge of honor that she hadn't opened it even on her worst days, but tonight just felt so different. She didn't smoke often, mostly when she was stressed or out socially, but tonight felt like the right time. She quickly lit the cigarette and pulled the smoke into her lungs, coughing on the first inhale before her lungs remembered the sensation of the smoke.

Unfortunately, the familiar smoke also made her think back to the last time she had smoked, to the poker game she and three of the guys in her squadron had had the night before it all went to shit. Her new weapons officer, Captain Danforth Hastings, had even brought some imitation Cuban cigars and took some ribbing from the others about how he had smuggled counterfeit cigars onto a military base in a war zone. If his father ever found out, they all knew he would get shit for it, and no one wanted to feel the wrath of the newly elected Senator from Florida, least of all his namesake son. But it had helped break the ice between Dan and the others that had existed since he had transferred into their squadron at the last minute before their deployment. And the night had ended up being a blast, especially since Arizona had fleeced the other three with her Hold'em skills and innocent face.

She watched the smoke drift up in front of her and shook her head. All three of them were dead now and Arizona couldn't help but blame herself. She should have done a more careful approach instead of charging in headstrong and she should have made sure there was enough room between her and Mike in case a problem arose. And most of all, she should have made Dan take cover instead of letting him try to help her get out of the cockpit. So many shoulds. _Should is a curse word. Shoulda woulda coulda, all curses. _Her therapist's voice rang in her head with more than a hint of self-recrimination from Arizona herself. Shoulds couldn't change what happened and shoulds couldn't bring them back. "All you can do is move forward, Robbins." But she knew that was easier said than done.

She sighed and stuffed the cigarette into the mouth of the beer bottle, listening to the sizzle it made when it hit the small amount of liquid in the bottom. While she was sitting there, worried that she might never get to fly again, she knew the three of them would all love to have been in her position. _Don't be so fucking ungrateful. _But she couldn't help it. Her grandfather had died saving the men in his care and her father had done the same. She had just managed to get her men killed and somehow lived to tell the tale. Losing her leg wasn't penance enough for the sin of survival.

"What would Dad say about this?" she wondered aloud for the umpteenth time in the last six months. She had spent her entire life since that day at Arlington almost thirty years before doing everything she could to make her father proud and it had all been undone in what felt like an instant. She had failed to think through all the possibilities, instead determined to make her father proud by rushing in to save the lives of her fellow Marines. It was what a Robbins was supposed to do, after all, and she had been determined to follow that tradition, but instead she had lost three lives that were in her care. She stood up and put the crutches under her arms. "What a failure," she muttered as she started to head back into the house, resigned to another sleepless night of infomercials to distract her from her recriminations.

* * *

"God, that was amazing," Callie said with a sigh as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with the linen napkin. She and Tim had just shared a sumptuous meal at the small Brazilian chophouse in Bethesda, enjoying both the amazing food and the easy conversation. As far as first dates went, this was certainly nice and was helped considerably by the fact that they knew one another ahead of time. But Callie couldn't shake the feeling that Tim seemed more like someone who would make an awesome friend, and less like someone she wanted to take to bed. _I'm out of practice with this whole dating thing is all. He's hot, right? And clearly he's interested. Give it a chance._

Tim finished taking a sip from his wine and then nodded. "Every time I eat at a place like this I think about this restaurant in Nairobi called the Carnivore. We went to Kenya the summer before my sophomore year in high school and after the first morning on safari near Nairobi, our tour guides took us there for lunch. You should have seen Arizona's eyes when they brought out the hartebeest on this thing that was more like a sword than a skewer. Our guide laughed about how we might have seen that exact animal that we were eating while we were out in the park and here's my sister, planning on going to the Academy in a year and joining the Corps, and she freaked out. She almost cried and refused to eat any of it. We had this amazing game meat and she just ate salad." He laughed, obviously lost in the memory for a moment. "Didn't faze me, though. I even ate the ox balls. I mean, literally, they had ox balls listed on the menu."

Callie's eyes went wide at the images he was evoking. "I'm usually a pretty adventurous eater, but I might have to pass on those. Yuck." She laughed at just the thought of it and then shook her head a little to let the amusement pass. "Africa is the one place I've always wanted to go but haven't managed to get to yet."

"Yeah, I imagine it's not easy to travel to exotic locales with a young kid," he said casually.

Callie sucked in a quick breath and then forced herself to exhale it slowly. She laughed quietly as she felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She took a deep breath and then looked up at Tim. "I wasn't sure whether you knew about Matthew."

He shrugged but there was a definite proud smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'm a journalist. Observation and research are what I do best. I saw the picture on your desk and asked around." He sipped from his water glass. "So, you don't have to be afraid to have me pick you up at home from now on."

Callie snorted quietly. "Busted." She felt a heat on her cheeks at being so easily found out. She took a deep breath and then risked looking up into his blue eyes. "I guess I wanted to make sure you had a chance to get to know me and hopefully that would be enough to not make you run for the hills when you found out I came with a kid." She bit at her lip, slightly confident since he had mentioned picking her up at home, and then tilted her head with just the hint of a smile on her full lips. "You're not going to run for the hills, are you?"

"No," Tim answered simply as he reached across the table and lightly took her hand in his. "I like you, Callie. You're smart and funny and gorgeous and nice." The final compliment came out as if he were surprised. "I mean, you must be a fugitive or murderer or something, right?"

Callie let out a quiet laugh. "No, nothing so interesting. I'm just a boring chemist trying to find a way to artificially replace cartilage. Fixing one knee at a time is my motto."

"Well, my knee appreciates it." He smiled a little coyly.

A lull hit their conversation then, one that made Callie just slightly uncomfortable since they were still so new with one another. She let a few topics from their conversations dance through her head, desperately searching for something to say before she found one. "So, you said your sister's name is Arizona. How did that happen?"

Tim laughed. "Well, it wasn't because she was born or conceived there." He wrinkled his nose up. "Well, I'm assuming she wasn't conceived there and I try hard not to think about that to be honest."

"Yeah, I like to think I was somehow part of an immaculate conception minus the whole religious thing."

Tim nodded, an easy smile on his lips. "Well, as to Arizona, she's named after the ship our grandfather served on at Pearl Harbor. He died there in the attack. My parents always wanted to name a son after him. But my mom had three miscarriages before Arizona was born, so they didn't want to risk waiting on a boy and Arthur is not really a name for a girl, so they thought up Arizona. Then when I was born, I was named after my mother's father, who didn't fight in any wars, but was the mayor of his small town in Idaho, so that's something I guess." There was a hint of disappointment and even agitation in his tone. He then let out a quiet laugh and shook his head dismissively. "Sorry, I adore my big sister, but sometimes I feel like she got all the good stuff and I got the leftovers. Well, at least until this year."

Callie leaned forward a little as she propped her chin on her hand. "What happened this year?"

"Besides meeting you?" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

Callie's smile was accompanied by a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Yes, besides meeting me."

He leaned back in his chair and seemed to be pondering something for a moment before giving just the slightest shrug, as if to himself. "Arizona is a helicopter pilot in the Marines and a damned good one. She even did a tour at the Navy test pilot school, which is incredibly prestigious. Her tour right after that was to go back to Afghanistan. She'd been deployed twice before then, once in Iraq and the other time to Afghanistan, and this was likely her last chance to really get out there, so she was all gung-ho. With the war winding down and a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel likely coming in the next year or two, she was going to get fewer and fewer chances to get out in the mess of it."

Callie had a sneaking suspicion that she understood a little why Tim thought his sister got the best of everything. She certainly seemed to have the dream career, one she knew Tim had dreamed of having himself before destroying his knee his senior year at the Academy. It must have been so hard for him to see his sister have the life he once dreamed of. "Well, if she's as good as you say she is, then I'm sure we're all lucky she was out there for our guys, huh?"

Tim nodded. "And she was. She was the executive officer of her helicopter squadron. She flies a Cobra, which is this mean thing full of guns and missiles. From everything I've heard from other pilots she was the best most of them had ever seen. She could fly circles around basically everyone and had gotten into and out of a lot of hairy situations with barely a scratch. She always told me she loved that she was the protector of the helicopters doing transports and of the guy's on the ground when they needed air support. Who knows how many lives she's saved."

Callie's eyes went wide at the thought of it even as she pushed the thought out of her mind of how many lives Tim's sister had had to likely take to protect the good guys. "Wow, that's impressive."

"It is. But Arizona's skill also makes her damned cocky." He looked down at his hands on the table and then looked up at her. "If you meet her, don't tell her I called her cocky."

Callie understood the dynamics of having a sibling and knew she had opinions about her sister that she wouldn't want Aria to know. "Promise."

"Good. So," he began before taking a deep breath. "In early March, she was in command of a quick reaction team. That's basically a few helicopters that sit on the ground ready to take off if any of the missions in the area get into trouble. Her team that morning was just her, another Cobra, and a Huey for medical evacuations if needed. There were other helicopters in the area they could call on if need be, but her team would be the first one there by a few minutes at least. In war, minutes are like hours, so that team can really mean the difference between life and death for the guys on the ground. So one of the missions—she can't talk about the specifics but I get the feeling it was a group of special forces guys, so not a huge group. Well, they got ambushed in a narrow canyon with lots of trees and rocks. She said from the air it was almost impossible to see anything, but they had to get in and do it quick. There were already casualties and so there really wasn't time to plan out what they were going to do. They needed to just charge in."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Arizona told the Huey to wait while she and the other Cobra went in. They had gotten a target location from the guys on the ground and they were going to take that out and then see if it was safe for the Huey to come in to get the wounded. Arizona wanted to fly in relatively low so they could get a feel for the terrain to hopefully find a landing zone for evacuations. Plus that way they could see if there were any Taliban that could endanger the larger and slower helicopters that they had called for to get the rest of the team out. They came around the last turn and were just about to fire on the target when they started taking fire from their right side. She couldn't say for sure what happened, whether the Cobra with her was hit or just moved to avoid the attack, but the blades of his helicopter clipped her tail rotor. Both helicopters went down and crashed hard."

Callie knew his sister was still alive, so at least she knew what question to ask. "Was she badly hurt?"

Tim nodded. "She won't say too much about the details, but from what I know it was really bad. The two pilots in the other Cobra died in the crash. Arizona and her weapons officer survived the crash, but they were in the middle of all the Taliban. They couldn't be evacuated immediately until the reinforcements got there to clear out the enemy forces. Arizona's weapons officer was shot by the Taliban in the throat while they were waiting for evacuation and he died on the flight out. She won't talk about what happened on the ground, but her left leg was amputated below the knee in the crash. And then she developed an infection on top of that, so they ended up having to amputate above the knee once she was in the hospital in Germany. She would have died otherwise."

"Oh my God, that's horrible," Callie said, feeling a sudden empathy with this woman she had never met. "I'm so sorry."

"She's coming to terms with it." He then smiled brightly. "In fact today she took the annual physical fitness test Marines have to take and she passed so it looks like she'll get to stay on active duty. The military has come a long way lately with letting injured vets stay in uniform, so there's a lot of precedent there. Of course, she really wants to be flying. She's gone up with one of her former commanders to try it out, and she can fly fine with her prosthetic. Maybe not quite as well as she did, but still better than probably most of the pilots out there. But she's still waiting to hear what the decision will be. I know if she has to sit behind a desk the rest of her career, she won't be a happy camper."

"She could get out, though, right? I'm sure she could do something exciting in civilian life. Look at what you did." She had spent most of the evening hearing all of Tim's stories from years as a photojournalist so she knew how he had managed to find a fulfilling career when the military was no longer an option due to injury. Perhaps his sister could do the same. "I'm sure she has other interests."

"Um, maybe?" he said with a strange uncertainty in his voice. "To be honest, she pretty much lives and breathes the Marines. I'm not sure what she'll do, if she has to find something else. But whatever it is, she'll be amazing at it. There isn't anything she can't do." He paused and then laughed. "Well, except her love life. That's the one thing I'm better at." He playfully waggled his eyebrows.

Callie laughed loudly. "Oh, with lines like that she must be horrific because that was just sad."

He joined in her laughter. "It's part of my charm."

Callie leaned back and took him in for a moment, smiling at the impish grin he now wore. "Well, why don't you try your hand at charming me on the dance floor?"

He must have taken the hint because he was suddenly on his feet and then pulling her chair out for her. "Okay, but I hope you wore your steel toed shoes tonight. I'm all left feet sometimes."

She looked down at her black heels. While she had opted not to wear a pair of her more expensive shoes, she still did not want them ruined by an awkward dance partner. "Um, okay, well we don't have to go dancing."

He laughed then and did a little move where he swayed his hips rhythmically. "I'm just kidding. With my awesome new knee cartilage provided by yours truly, I can cut a rug with the best of them."

She smiled at him and his dorky dance moves before drawing out, "Okay. This I have to see."

He put his hand on the small of her back as he started guiding her through the restaurant toward the exit. "Let's get to it then."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the all the favorites, follows, and most importantly reviews. I'm glad you're all along for the ride.

Please don't worry about Tim and Callie. Things will play out, but it never gets too far I promise.

This is the last chapter before the two of them meet. So, please just be a little patient and things will start moving in a pretty interesting direction with the next installment.

_**Oh, and just as an incentive, if I get a good number of reviews I'll post that next chapter early. Deal?**_

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 2

Arizona stirred her spoon in the mug of cappuccino, watching as the ribbons of creamy brown liquid would momentarily be visible before the froth covered them again. "So, you think we can go out next weekend and give it a go? Not just that simple flight we took last month, but a real test flight with autorotations, emergency landings, the whole shebang? Well as much as they'll let us with a rented bird." She looked over at Ben Adams, her friend and mentor, and tilted her head. "If you're willing to risk it with me, Colonel."

Ben chuckled quietly. "You haven't killed me yet." He smiled at her before becoming more serious. "You were fine last month. You managed the pedals like a champ and since then you've gotten more feel for it, right? For your leg?"

"Yeah, the last month has totally been like night and day. You saw me at the physical. No way I could have run 100 yards a month ago on this thing let alone 3 miles." She rapped on the plastic socket with her knuckles. She had to admit she was quite proud of herself for all that she had accomplished in the last months, but it wasn't for lack of hard work. Every day she got up and pushed herself until she just about wanted to drop. She hadn't been remotely that tired since Plebe Summer and it wasn't like she was eighteen anymore. But she could walk no problem now, run a few miles, even handle a flight of stairs when she had to, albeit a little slowly. And every day she made progress and she was sure she would keep progressing until she would barely know she had that prosthetic on except when she put it on in the morning and took it off at night. _A girl can dream at least, right? But, really, it could be far worse. _

"Okay, then it's settled. I'll reserve us a helicopter out at Tipton. How about Saturday morning?"

She smiled, the excitement at being behind the controls of even the most simple of helicopters causing her adrenaline to start to flow. "Sounds perfect."

An easy silence fell between them as they both sipped at their drinks, the garbled noise of the other conversations in the coffee shop having an almost calming effect on Arizona. But it only lasted a few moments before Ben leaned over the table. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something. You're being put up for a Silver Star."

"What?" she said before coughing on the hot liquid in her mouth. She banged on her chest to help clear the liquid suddenly stuck in her throat and swallowed hard, her mind reeling at the thought that she would be awarded one of the highest honors a Marine could get and for what? For not checking the valley first? For getting tunnel vision and not making sure Mike was far enough away? For getting three friends killed? The irony of it all wasn't exactly lost on her. She shook her head. "I don't want it."

"Listen, Arizona, I know you're not the kind of person who wants accolades. You just want to go out there and get the job done and that's something I've always admired about you. But if you want to get in the cockpit of a Marine helicopter again, you need all the help you can get. And the prestige and, let's face it, the publicity of a female Marine being awarded a Silver Star, can only help your case. I mean there have only been a handful of women who have ever won this award and then with your family's history. You are a huge personal interest story." He leaned back and seemed to regard her thoughtfully for a few moments. "You want back in that helicopter, don't you Major Robbins?"

"Yes, sir," she responded crisply out of years of habit, sitting up straight out of reflex as she did. But the military bearing only lasted a moment before she felt herself deflate in her chair again. "It's just that I didn't do anything heroic. Dan deserves that medal. Mike and Steve deserve it, too. I just did my job."

"You didn't do anything heroic? You lost your leg. You put yourself at huge risk to try to save Dan's life and you almost managed it. You kept him alive and kept the insurgents at bay long enough for the medevac to get you both up in the air. You are one of the finest pilots I have ever seen. You have hands that are just super human in how you can fly that thing. I don't know many Marines that I would say are even in your league, Arizona, and I'm not just saying that to kiss your ass, okay? I mean it. We need you out there, even if it is just so you can teach others how to be half the pilot you are. So, suck it up and take the medal if that helps you get back into the pilot's seat."

She felt a heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks, Ben. I appreciate that. But really, I did what I had to do to stay alive. If I hadn't, I would be dead, too." She shifted uneasily as visions of the crash flashed through her brain and her left leg, the part that had been left in the mangled cockpit, ached. "I should have kept a better eye on Mike. He wasn't ready for that kind of situation. He wasn't that experienced and I should have known he'd get overwhelmed and not watch his distance. I should have been watching mine better, too." She stopped and stared down at her cappuccino for a moment before whispering, "I should have known."

"Oh, so you're a fortune teller now? You can see the future and know how things are going to work out?" Ben leaned even further across the table and rested his hand gently on hers. "Listen, it was war and shit happens in war. People get injured and they die. There were Marines under attack on the ground, Marines that were going to die if they didn't get help really soon. You didn't do anything against the books or anything that any one of us wouldn't have done in your position. If anything, you did far more than most of us could have managed. Besides, it's not what you did, it's how you move on that is the key and look at how you've done that."

"I haven't even gone to see any of their families," she replied defensively, trying to prove once again that she was not some hero. "I've been meaning to, it's just…" She sighed heavily. "I'm a coward. I can't look their loved ones in the eye and say how sorry I am that I got them killed." She shook her head and then looked up at him. "I really don't want that medal."

"But you want to fly again. So suck it up, Marine. You go to the ceremony and some general will pin it on your perfectly pressed uniform. There will be pictures and news reports for a day or two, and then it'll be in the past. And with any luck, you'll take that perfectly pressed uniform with its new ribbon to your next duty station where it'll mostly collect dust in your closet because you'll be wearing a flight suit." He lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Got it?"

"I guess," she replied with a weary huff. "It's not like I can ever put this behind me, right? I put this damned leg on every morning and take it off every night and the reminder is right there. So I guess having to talk about it for a little while won't kill me." Still she felt a churning in her stomach at the thought of interviews about what had happened. She hadn't even told her brother the whole story, let alone strangers in the Washington press corps. But it would be inevitable, since only a handful of women had ever received such a high honor and on top of it she was visibly disabled from the event. "I just don't want to become some poster child for disabled vets returning to duty, okay?"

Ben crossed his finger over his heart. "I'll push it out through all the channels at the Pentagon, no poster child."

"Okay, can we just let it drop now, then? I'd rather not think about it until I have to."

He nodded. "Your debrief on the incident will likely be enough testimony from you for the official proceedings, although you might have to come in for some further clarifications. But otherwise, you'll mostly stay out of the whole thing until, well okay if, you get it."

"Good," she replied, but the unease of the whole situation still gnawed at her and she knew it wouldn't cease for some time to come.

* * *

"So?" Aria drawled into the phone before even saying hello.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her sister. "It was okay."

"Okay? That's it? Just okay?" There was a loud huff of air on the other end of the phone. "Either your expectations are too high or this guy is nothing like you thought he was."

"No," Callie cut in quickly. "No, he is what I thought he was and I don't think my expectations are too high. It was good. I mean we had a good time." She laughed quietly. "He's a horrible dancer even with my cartilage."

Aria hummed quietly. "So are you going to give it another go?"

Callie hesitated for a moment to really consider it. She of course had told Tim that she would like to go out again but now when asked with time to consider, she really wondered. Finally she shook her head to chase away the negative thoughts. "Sure, I mean he's fun. We could at least be friends."

"You don't need friends, Calliope Torres. You need to be loved." Her sister's voice dropped in pitch and volume. "And let's face it, you need a good fuck, too."

"Aria!" It wasn't like Aria didn't occasionally come out of left field with her words but for some reason Callie was still surprised that the perfect Catholic daughter and socialite could be so crass. "I mean, yeah, of course, but I'm not that desperate for sex."

"A vibrator does not make up for a man, Callie," Aria said matter-of-factly.

Callie bit at her lip to keep a snide retort from escaping. She knew that her sister was trying to help, in her own screwed up way. "I know that. This isn't my first time dating. I was married."

"To an ass."

"Kettle, black," Callie countered. If Rick was a mildly alcoholic cheating asshole who barely gave his son the time of day, Aria's husband was practically the devil himself. _Or at least the son of the devil._ Aria's father-in-law was one of Callie's least favorite people on the planet. And she suspected he wasn't exactly high up on Aria's list either. She shook her head and chased thoughts of him out of her mind before going back to the topic at hand. "Look, we had a good time and I want to give it a little time to see if there's a spark there that's all."

"Okay, fine. That sounds like a wise idea big sis." After a moment's pause there was a loud racket on the other end of the phone. "Aidan! What did you do now?" Aria let out a frustrated grunt. "Cal, I've got to go. Aidan and his friends are in the basement and it sounds like they're doing demolition work down there."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you later."

Callie hit the screen of her phone to end the call. She looked around her living room which currently looked like a category 5 hurricane had swept through. With an exasperated "kids", she started picking up all the toys and video games that Matthew had left scattered about before going over to his friend's house.

* * *

Arizona looked up from the novel she was reading when she heard the door open. "Damn, tell me you did not sleep over last night."

Tim laughed as he took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack by the front door. "No, she can still respect me. We had an amazing dinner then went dancing. We walked around Bethesda a bit and then I gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek at her car. That's it. I stopped off at Andy's on the way home and ended up just crashing there. So, sadly nothing remotely inappropriate happened. But maybe on Friday. I just called her and we've got another date planned."

Arizona nodded, a smile slowly coming to her lips. "I'm impressed. Not only do you clean up well, but you can be a real gentleman when you want to be. I'll have to call Mom and let her know you might have actually listened to her lectures while in high school. So, things went well?"

"Better than well," Tim said as he flopped down on the opposite couch. He crossed his ankles and turned onto his side so he was facing her. "She's great. Smart, funny, and of course hot as hell. And I think she really likes me. Things were…easy I guess is the best way to say it." There was a dreamy expression in his eyes that said he was already falling for Callie fast. "I think this could go somewhere."

Arizona's smile broadened. "I'm glad for you."

Tim then rolled over onto his back and put both hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, and that's why I called my friend over at channel 7. I was wondering if they had any jobs that I'm qualified for. You know, so I can stay in the area now that I don't have the excuse of my knee."

He stopped talking, so Arizona's natural curiosity kicked in. "And?" she drew out.

He sat up suddenly and looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and pride. "You are looking at their new Pentagon correspondent. It would seem my years at the Academy weren't a total waste. They gave me just enough cred to get my foot in the door. My natural charm and winning smile did the rest. Well, and a promise of getting a nice conservative haircut."

Arizona rolled her eyes in amusement. If there was one thing her brother did not lack, it was self-confidence. But then her smile returned. "Congrats. That's awesome. Maybe you'll be the Anderson of DC local news at least."

"It's a first step," he corrected, "but not the last." He leaned back, clearly pleased with himself. "And when they let you fly helos again, that'll be one of my first stories. I mean what's better than a story of overcoming the odds and getting back to serving your country and doing what you love? The producers will eat that shit up."

She sighed, feeling the weight of her conversation with Ben fall back onto her shoulders. "Tim, I don't want to be paraded around as some kind of hero. I just want to do my job."

"That's what I'm saying, Arizona," he said, his voice now more serious and caring. "That's the story. Yes, you're a hero, but you're also just a real human face for what has been happening these last ten years or so. I mean, could there be a better cover girl for war veterans than you? And you're photogenic. I mean, not as much as I am, but reasonably so."

She scoffed at that as she pulled a pillow out from behind her head and tossed it at him. "I'm not sure that is what was meant by 'most likely to be in a mug shot'."

Now he rolled his eyes. "You know that was just ironic. I was an angel in high school. Had to keep my nose clean if I wanted to follow in my big sister's footsteps after all."

There was always just a little hint of jealousy when Timothy mentioned anything pertaining to how he had to live up to not only their father's memory but to her. She knew it wasn't easy for him. He wasn't as naturally smart or athletic. But he was far from average, and she was sure he knew that in most families, he'd be the golden child. But he had to follow two years behind her through school and then, after a brief stint at the Academy prep school for a year, he had it worse off being a plebe while she was not only a Firstie but also regimental commander during the fall semester. The only thing he had ever excelled at was football, and ironically that was his final downfall after he blew out his knee during the last quarter of his final Army-Navy game. A Greek tragedy couldn't have been more, well, tragic.

She shook her head, "You know I'm just joking around."

He smiled, but it wasn't as genuine as his previous smile. "I know."

"And, hey, listen, you might really get to do a story on me. Ben told me I'm being put up for a Silver Star."

"What?" He leaned forward over his knees, his genuine smile returning. "That's awesome."

She just held his gaze for a moment before shaking her head slightly. "I don't want it."

"Um, why? Are you nuts?" He really sounded surprised.

"I just don't, okay? Three people, three good Marine officers, died that day and I was in command. That is the story and nothing else." She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. "If I had done my job properly, there wouldn't have been a crash. But we didn't see those damned caves and I was too focused on the goal and not on the process of getting there. And I should have directed Mike better so we didn't get so close. There are so many things that I did wrong that day." She dropped her head, feeling the familiar criticisms wash over her again. "I lived. That's more than enough reward for my failures."

Before he could argue, she stood up and walked toward the front door. "I have some errands to run. I'll see you later." Again, she didn't wait for an answer as she tore her jacket off the coat rack and whipped open the door, storming out and onto the front porch. Only then in the cool fall air did she stop to take a breath and calm herself. But it didn't really work all that well. So instead she went over and hopped in her car, peeling out of the driveway and out toward the highway, hoping that a drive would clear her head. It wasn't flying, but it was something.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Congratulations, you guys win an extra chapter this week thanks to all the wonderful reviews.

One important thing I want to clarify after someone sent me a question about it. Callie is not a medical doctor in this, she's a biochemist with a PhD. If you remember from the show she realized she wanted to be a doctor while in the Peace Corps, but she got rejected for that in this story, so she had to "settle" for graduate studies in chemistry. I kept the cartilage research, like a few other things from the show (like Arizona having good hands), to show hints that there are similarities between the people they could have been (aka the show) and who they are here.

Next posting will be on Sunday. Until then, enjoy their first meeting. And a little helicopter jargon because I needed to put my research to good use.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 3

Ben looked over at her, a glint in his eyes. "Okay, Tombstone, let's do that engine-off landing now. And we'll do a power recovery so I don't have to worry about you killing me."

Arizona smirked over at her friend for using the call sign she had earned in flight school, and had hated ever since. She had received the moniker when she had tried to take a landing too fast to see if she could do it, and her instructor said she'd be the death of him. "You call me that again, and I'll bring it in like I was landing in a hot zone." She rolled her eyes as she lowered the collective lever with her left hand, gave just a hint of right pedal to adjust for the yaw, and then reduced the throttle to zero. She then eased back on the cyclic, watching as the RPMs dropped while the rotor speed remained at its previous 100%.

"Like riding a bike," Ben observed.

Arizona laughed. "Trust me, you don't want this to be like riding a bike. The first time I tried to ride a bike after getting my prosthetic, I fell a few times before I got the hang of it."

"Okay, maybe not then. But I swear, Arizona, you fly this thing like butter, even with the prosthetic."

She smiled brightly as she continued to adjust the controls and reduce her air speed. "I can't believe this is only the second time I've flown since the crash. It feels like yesterday." Even using the metal and plastic attached to the remainder of her left leg seemed less strange as the minutes ticked by and her confidence grew. "I don't have quite the touch I used to have, though."

"You still have more touch than most of the pilots out there. You're just lucky you started out as one of the best," Ben observed as they continued to descend.

When the altimeter indicated they were only 40 feet above the ground she began a slow flare. Just as she reached about ten feet from the runway, she pushed the throttle back on and pushed forward on the cyclic between her legs, adjusting the pedals and using her left hand to raise the collective lever, bringing them into a hover. "Not bad," she observed, a feeling of pride coming over her. Sure, it was a maneuver she had done likely a few hundred times, but still it felt good to complete the quick progression of steps and maintain the feel for keeping the helicopter at the right pitch to allow the air to pull up between the rotors and provide the lift for landing even without power to the engines. "Not bad at all."

"Let's do a few more and I'll even let you showboat a little. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to give you a full recommendation to return to flight duty. You might have to go teach for a while, though, before getting a chance to prove you can handle a front line position," Ben warned.

"I know and to be honest, I'd feel better with something a little more regular so I can be sure of my own abilities." She started to move the helicopter forward and up, climbing away from the airport so they could come around again for another landing. "I don't want to put anyone's life at risk if I can't do it. I'm not that egotistical or callous. I have enough deaths on my hands already."

Ben sighed as he looked out toward the receding ground. "Arizona, when are you going to stop that? You also saved the lives of the men on the ground. If you hadn't gone in to engage the insurgents, they would have been flanked from the rear but you distracted them. You had to go into that canyon and you had to do it quickly. There wasn't much room to maneuver and Higgins smacked blades with you in that tight space. He was probably trying to get away from taking fire and didn't know you were so close."

"And we'll never know, because he's dead. Just like Steve and just like Dan." Her voice broke on his name, as she had a flash of how Dan had laughed the morning of their last mission when he shared an off-color joke and she told him that, for a supposedly good Christian boy, he sure had a dirty mind. Mike and Steve had joined in as the four of them had shared one final carefree moment before the call had come in that sent them scrambling to their helicopters. "We'll never know what caused him to fly into me, but I shouldn't have given him the chance, Colonel," she said, dropping into the familiar formality of rank when discussing the mission. It helped make it less personal and real in some ways. "I should have made him wait until I had made a pass to check everything out, or at least ordered him to stay back until I had made my run, but I didn't."

"You couldn't have known that would happen."

"And now you want to give me a medal for it. It makes no sense." She just wanted to put it all behind her, to try to forget the awful sound as the blades had collided, the feeling of panic at the sudden spin of the helicopter as it lost the control from the rear rotor and the blaring of the alarms as the system reacted to the situation. She had used every hard-earned skill and instinct to get them down in anything but a huge fireball, and maybe that was something, but she had been pinned and unable to get out and that led to what was her biggest mistake, the one she really should have known better than to make.

She had tried to order him to take cover, but when he refused she hadn't pressed the issue like she should have. If only he had been under cover, he at least would have lived, but he had insisted on helping get her out and that had left him vulnerable. Even through the fog of excruciating pain as they had worked to free her from the mangled remains of the helicopter, she had heard a gunshot that was too close. She had looked toward Dan out of reflex to check on him and saw his hand up at his throat, panic in his blue eyes as blood started to seep through his fingers. And then he had lost his grip on the helicopter and fallen to the ground below. For a panicked moment, she had looked down at him, until another gun shot went off and she heard the bullet ping all too close to her own head. She had crouched down in the cockpit, exposing as little as possible as she scanned the landscape on the opposite side of the helicopter until she found the assailant. One single shot had taken him out.

She tried so hard not to think about the agonizing seconds that followed, as she somehow finished the work they had begun together and freed herself from the wreckage. And then somehow she had been on the ground, pulling him into her lap so she could help him. She had found a knit cap for a bandage and put it under her left hand so she could press on the bullet hole almost dead center in his neck. How he wasn't dead already, she had no idea, but as she tightened her hand, she could feel his pulse, weak but steady, under her fingers. But by now his eyes were already closed, and she could only pray that he was unconscious and not in any pain. As for herself, at the very least the adrenaline was keeping the awareness and agony of suddenly being without her left foot and ankle at bay.

The rest had been a blur as she had fired all the bullets in the gun Dan had dropped in the cockpit when he fell and then dug her own pistol out of her flight vest so she could continue fending off the attack. And then just as she was down to a handful of bullets, she had heard the sweet sound of their rescue coming in, along with the loud staccato of all the gunfire they were expelling to clear out the enemy. And suddenly the medic was there, peeling her hand off his neck so she could quickly apply the huge pile of white gauze she held. There had been so much blood and Dan had looked so pale then, that she was sure he wouldn't make it. Dan had still barely been alive when they got them both on the Huey, but he hadn't made it through a quarter of the short flight back to base. She had watched as he had taken his last breath and waited and waited for another to come, but he was just still. The tears had come to her eyes then as they did now, but she had no time for them while flying, so she quickly wiped them away. "It makes no sense," she repeated quietly to herself.

"Major Robbins," the colonel said in his more formal military tone, "you need to stop this and stop it now. And that is an order."

"Yes, sir," she replied automatically, even as the frustration in her continued to boil.

"Now, let's do another simulated power-off landing, but this time start with a tail wind and then go in as hot as you can without getting us killed or causing the rental company to never speak to me again."

With a silent nod of her head she began to turn the helicopter so that the wind was behind them and forced her mind to focus on the task at hand, the sounds of gunfire now only light echoes in the back of her mind.

* * *

Callie sat on the hood of Tim's Jeep and watched the helicopter land for the final time. When Tim had suggested that they have lunch with his sister, she hadn't anticipated sitting out at an airfield watching a helicopter come in for various landings, often not even making it all the way to the ground before gaining altitude again and going for another pass. Tim had been wonderful as he explained the different maneuvers his sister was performing, although Callie had to admit she didn't care one whit about the details, it was just exciting to watch some of the passes when the helicopter came in quickly and then came to what seemed like a sudden stop before landing or then taking off at a sudden angle. But even the excitement was starting to wear a little thin after the fifth pass and Callie had to say she was glad Tim had been late meeting her at the coffee shop near Aria's house. If they had been there for the entire show, she would have had a hard time feigning interest by now. "That was impressive," she noted to him.

"She's a really talented pilot, although like I told you, a bit of a show off sometimes. But that," he said as he motioned toward where the helicopter sat with its rotors slowly coming to a halt, "was pretty tame. I hope it's just because it's a rental and not that she's feeling like she can't do what she used to. I mean, that there, that was better than most pilots I've ever seen, but it's only about eighty percent of what she can do when she's in the zone."

Callie nodded as she squinted her eyes to make out the woman getting out of the now still helicopter. She couldn't help but smile as the blonde woman easily scrambled out and down onto the ground, the only hint of any disability being the hand under her left leg to help her clear it through the door. _You wouldn't even know._ She had to admit that she understood a little more why Tim, for all the love he had for his sister, was also a little sick of her being so good at everything. She even managed being good at being an amputee from the looks of it.

As Arizona waited for the man on the other side of the helicopter to join her, Callie felt a sudden nervousness hit her. She was worried Arizona might be a little hard to get to know, being a Marine and all, and just the thought of being introduced to Tim's sister so soon made this whole budding relationship a little more serious. "You're sure she's going to like me?"

"Please," Tim said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "She'll like you, all right," he said and there was just a hint of something there that sounded a little off, but Callie couldn't figure it out. "She's a lot more easy going than you would think she would be after all that Semper Fi do or die stuff in her life, but she's definitely got a fun side as well. It might take a little while for it to show, but it's there. And once she does cut loose with you, then you know she really likes you." Just then Arizona and her co-pilot approached and he turned to smile at her. "Heya Sis, looking good up there."

Arizona shrugged slightly, trying to obviously come off nonchalant, but the slight spring in her step told the real story. "It wasn't bad."

"Please," the co-pilot said as he patted her on the back, "Arizona is almost sure to get flight clearance, at least for a non-combat position."

Arizona turned to him and said, "Then I'm guessing we can skip the whole medal thing."

"Not on your life."

Tim broke into their quick banter. "Guys, can I interrupt your spat and introduce my…" He paused a second, obviously considering what title to grant her. "This is my friend, Callie Torres. Callie, this is my sister Arizona, and one of her mentors Colonel Benjamin Adams."

The colonel quickly extended his hand. "You can call me Ben."

"Nice to meet you, Ben," Callie said as she shook his hand. She then expectantly turned back to look at Arizona, who was looking at her with a slightly strange expression on her face that Callie couldn't read. "Nice to meet you, too, Arizona," she said as she held her hand out for the woman to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too, Calliope," she said as she took Callie's hand, shaking it with a firm yet somehow soft hand. A smile started to seep onto her lips, bringing out just a hint of dimples that matched her brother's.

But the sparkle in Arizona's eyes was what really drew Callie in. _They're bluer than Tim's. _She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach, chalking it up to her worry that Arizona might not be easy to get to know. She was about to say something, but then her brain seemed to click in. "Oh, please, call me Callie. Only my parents call me Calliope."

The blonde seemed to consider that for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, I like it. Calliope is a beautiful name." This time when Arizona smiled there was something incredibly easy to it.

"Um, well," Callie started, her brain struggling to clear enough to come up with the proper retort, but she didn't feel like countering Arizona's insistence on using her full name. "Well, yeah, I guess that's okay, if you want," she let out before she had really consciously decided to allow it.

"I do," Arizona said simply. She then turned to Ben. "We're going to eat at your favorite diner for lunch. Do you want to join us?"

Ben took a moment to look at all three of them before shaking his head. "No, you go ahead. I want to stop by my office and look into some paperwork before heading home."

Arizona's eyes became a bit icy but there was just enough humor in them to lessen the impact. "My name better only be on paperwork that says 'let her fly again', got it Colonel?"

Ben snapped off a jaunty, and definitely not particularly correct, salute and smiled. "Yes, Major. Understood, Major."

That made her three companions all laugh, and Callie couldn't help but join in. She started to relax, realizing that maybe things wouldn't be as awkward or tense as she had feared, but still nervous enough to stand back and mostly watch the conversation happen around her. So much so that after saying goodbye to Ben, she was surprised when Arizona hopped up on the Jeep's hood between Callie and Tim and leaned over toward her to ask, "So, what did you think?"

"About what?" Callie asked, her mouth suddenly feeling like it was having a hard time finding her brain.

"The flying. Did it look good from down here?" She paused for a second before quickly adding, "I don't want to sound like I'm fishing for compliments or anything. I'm not. Really."

The slightly awkward addendum to her question made Callie smile. It was good to feel like maybe this woman who seemed supremely confident as she climbed out of the helicopter was at least a little off balance in the presence of Tim's new potential girlfriend. The butterflies in her stomach started to calm ever so slightly at the realization. "It looked good, I guess. I've never even been in a helicopter let alone have any clue what good emergency landings look like."

"Well," Arizona drew out, "a good emergency landing is when you land and you don't crash." There was a pause then and her eyes seemed to darken into a stormy blue as her effervescent behavior soured ever so slightly.

Callie looked over at her, noticing the shadow that had crossed her face and the slight slump to her shoulder. It was painful to watch the contrast, but Callie understood why at least, assuming that Arizona was thinking about her last mission when she had had to make a real emergency landing according to Tim's version of it. That memory must have reared its ugly head unexpectedly, because now Arizona seemed even more off her game, so Callie decided to change the subject. "So, did someone say lunch? I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. And Tim swears this place has the best French onion soup. I've been thinking about that since I woke up this morning."

"It's practically orgasmic," Arizona quipped as she hopped off the Jeep. As she landed there was a moment when she seemed to struggle to regain her balance and Tim reached out to steady her. She looked up at him for a moment before saying over her shoulder to Callie, "Sometimes I forget and do stupid things like jump off Jeeps without realizing I can't absorb the fall as well as I used to," she explained.

"I don't know," Callie said, trying to keep her voice upbeat as she too jumped off the hood. "I think you're doing just fine." She smiled at Arizona and that earned her a brilliant smile in return that made Callie's heart beat a little faster and the butterflies in her stomach take flight again. _God that smile is ten times more amazing than Tim's. How is that even possible?_ She took a deep breath to try to gather her thoughts and then forced herself to look up to where Tim was still sitting on the Jeep. "So, shall we go have this orgasmic soup then?"

He must have taken that as a bit of flirting, even though Callie hadn't meant it like that, because he smiled broadly with that look in his eye that said he was dying to get Callie into a compromising position. "You bet," he said as he swiftly jumped down and then swung up into the driver's seat. "Come on ladies, your chariot awaits."

Arizona bumped her hip into Callie, startling her, and then laughed. "That's the worst chariot ever," she said jokingly before heading around to climb up into the vehicle and slide into the backseat.

Callie looked back at the two of them, although her attention focused more heavily on the woman in the backseat. _This is so not how I expected this day to go._ With a shake of her head and a quiet chuckle at how out of sorts she felt, she turned on her heel and hopped up into the passenger seat. "Okay, Tim, giddy up then."

* * *

Arizona placed two wine glasses down on the small table and then poured red wine into each. "Tim's out like a light," she said to Callie before placing the wine bottle down between them and sitting next to Callie on the couch. "Poor baby must be tired," she said with just a hint of laughter in her voice. Tim had said he was going to go take a quick shower and when she went to check on him after twenty minutes, she found him passed out across his bed, still in the clothes he had been wearing. She turned to her right so she could look more directly at the other woman, tucking her right leg under the plastic socket on her left and then leaning forward to grab her glass.

Callie held her own glass out so they could clink them in a silent toast. She then sipped the red liquid, "That's good."

Arizona's eyes had been drawn to Callie's full lips as she sipped the wine, her mind drifting off, before she blinked and then took a drink from her own to cover her momentary distraction. _Crap. Tim was right. She's hot. But she's seeing Tim, so not only is she straight, but she's as unavailable as it gets. Besides…_ Her eyes quickly shot down to her left leg as she lowered the drink from her lips and swallowed hard. She took two slow breaths as she focused her brain back on their conversation. "I'm glad you like it. I'm not much of a connoisseur so I just go to the local liquor store and ask what's good. Usually it's pretty good, but I couldn't tell you why."

"I am. A connoisseur that is. I could help teach you if you want."

Arizona looked up into the deep brown eyes across from her, seeing such warmth there and just a hint of humor. "To be real honest," Arizona said, feeling a heat come to her cheeks, "I'm not that big of a wine fan. But Tim likes to have it around just in case. I actually don't drink much, but when I do, it's usually beer or tequila." She shrugged and laughed quietly, trying to deflect her mind from how uncomfortable she was suddenly feeling. "So, yeah, not much of a wine drinker, but this is pretty nice actually," she added before taking a longer sip than normal.

"I'll drink almost anything gladly." Callie's eyes fell to her wine glass and Arizona could swear she saw a hint of blush come to her cheeks. "I don't want to sound like a lush, because I'm not. Truly."

"Oh, I didn't think that," Arizona said quickly, wanting to make sure Callie felt as at ease as possible.

Callie looked up through her lashes and smiled almost shyly. "Good." She took another small sip of her wine and then put the glass on the table. She put her left elbow on the back of the couch and leaned on her hand. "So why a Marine pilot?"

"My dad," Arizona said as she mirrored Callie's pose. "He was a Marine and I always wanted to be just like him. He was infantry, and as a woman I couldn't do that, but I could fly helicopters into combat and help protect the guys on the ground." She took a deep breath, feeling that hint of emotion that always seemed to find its way into her throat when she thought about losing her father. "I just wanted him to be proud of me."

"I'm sure he he would be."

Callie's hand touched Arizona's arm lightly, sending a tingle through Arizona that made her look up at the other woman. She expected to see pity that she had lost her father so young, but instead there was just a steady sense of concern that didn't bother Arizona for some reason. With a small smile to try to put Callie at ease, Arizona nodded. "I guess I had no choice but to try to live up to an image I had of him, of this hero. So, I worked my ass off to do it. School, the Academy, flight school, every duty station. But somewhere along the way, pretty early on actually, it became more about living up to this image of who I knew I could be. That I could be someone who could save lives." She let out a short breath and nodded, feeling the sobering counter to that. "I'm also someone who takes lives in order to do that. But I try not to focus on that."

When Arizona looked up, she found Callie's eyes looking her over, slowly seeming to take in every inch as if she were trying to figure something out. Finally, their eyes met again. "I really don't know what to say about that."

"You don't have to say anything," Arizona said as she took a larger than normal drink from her glass before placing it on the table.

Callie nodded and again looked contemplative, like she was trying to figure something out. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then gave her head just the hint of a shake before a light laugh escaped her lips. "Can I ask you something that's maybe a little personal?" That blush from earlier returned only it was a little darker now.

"You can ask, but I won't promise I'll answer. How about that?" Arizona's heart started to beat a little faster as she worried about what the question would be.

"Tim, well he told me, that you don't really date." Callie's brow furrowed. "I mean, I get that since the crash you might not be ready, but he said that's always been the case. You don't seem too shy and you're nice, smart, funny, and beautiful. So why?"

Arizona swallowed hard, her mind starting to race as to how to extricate herself from this conversation even as she made a mental note to kill her brother for talking about her with his new girlfriend like that. The question was so complicated, even more so with the attraction she had felt for Callie the moment she laid eyes on her. "Why do you ask?" she queried as a way to deflect and give herself a moment to think.

Callie shrugged. "Well, Tim has been telling me a little bit about you. He really, really looks up to you, by the way. When I asked him if you had ever been married, he laughed. I thought that was strange and he said that you were far from the marrying type, that in fact he couldn't remember the last time you had been on an actual date or if you ever had really. I just thought that was odd. And now that I've met you," she began and there was again that kindness and empathy in her eyes. "I went three years after my divorce before thinking about dating again, and I know how lonely that is."

"I'm not lonely," Arizona countered. She shrugged, trying to pretend that it didn't really matter. "I'm married to my job." But then she realized there was a flaw in that argument, so she finally conceded, "I guess the last few months have felt more lonely than normal, but once I'm back flying, then I'll be right as rain again."

"Why can't you do both? I could maybe set you up with a friend. I know a lot of people around here that are wonderful and just haven't found the right woman."

"No, thanks. Like you said, even if dating were my thing, I'm not ready." Her eyes trailed down to her left leg as her mind inventoried every scar on her body from that crash and a few other injuries over the years. When she had left for the Academy, she had had flawless skin and an amazing body. Now she had what felt like a minefield of scars with the worst being her residual limb. Perhaps if she hadn't gotten Emily's husband killed and they had been able to follow through with their plans upon her return from Afghanistan, she could have truly had the first deep relationship of her life. But fate had turned against them, and now she was nothing but damaged goods. No, there was little doubt in her mind that she couldn't risk falling for someone, because she couldn't deal with the possibility of rejection when they became intimate. Sure, so many people would swear it wouldn't bother them until they were faced with the horror of her amputation without a way to pretend it wasn't there. "Can we just drop this? Please?"

"Yeah, sure," Callie answered with a wave of her hand. But then she paused and tilted her head a little, that softness returning to her brown eyes. Callie gently put her hand on Arizona's right thigh and smiled slightly.

The motion was obviously meant to be caring and comforting, but it sent a shock of desire through Arizona. When Callie didn't say anything, Arizona finally had to break the spell and hope that Callie would remove her hand before Arizona exploded right in front of her eyes. "What?" she asked with a light laugh, trying to keep things from getting too serious. There was just something in Callie's eyes that made it seem dangerously real right then.

"Are you afraid how someone you were dating would react to your leg? I mean, I'm sure there are tons of shallow people out there who might not be able to handle it, but there are plenty of people who could see how amazing you are and it wouldn't be an issue. I'm sure of it." She shrugged. "I mean I can't imagine an injury like that keeping me from someone I cared about."

Arizona felt butterflies rumble in her stomach at the thought of removing the uncertainty from that sentence. _God I wish you would prove to me that that is true. But that is just a dream. And I couldn't face it anyway if you couldn't live up to your promise. Luckily that's not a possibility anyway._ She took a deep breath, trying to peel her eyes away from the full lips only a foot away, or those soulful brown eyes that alternated with excitement and understanding, or Callie's body, which seemed to have the most perfect curves Arizona had ever seen. _A real woman, not one of those damned stick figures that look like they probably do heroin to keep it off. And she seems to wear her body so naturally, without concern or worry. It's amazing to watch._ "Thanks," she finally uttered.

A silence fell between them then as they just looked at one another. Arizona could feel the electricity in the air between them and even worse Callie's hand still rested lightly on her thigh. Arizona thought she was going to explode as the desire continued to grow in her. And if she weren't mistaken, and granted Arizona would definitely say she was far from the biggest expert on attraction, then she would have to say that Callie was at least fascinated by Arizona, maybe even experiencing some form of attraction. Arizona would bet that if Callie were attracted to her, then she was likely unaware at that exact moment. _Or maybe you're making this all up in your head because it's been over a year since you've had sex and you're dying for some attention. Besides, no matter what she says, she would probably still be repulsed. And even bigger than that, there's Tim to think about. I can't hurt him._

As if on cue to Arizona's thoughts, Tim came wandering into the room, scratching at the mop of blonde hair on the top of his head. "Gosh, you two are still up?"

Callie's hand quickly left Arizona's thigh. "It's eight thirty, Tim," Callie said with a laugh that seemed just a little nervous. "Boy you are a lightweight."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm just getting my second wind." He then turned all his attention to Callie. "Did you still want to go to the movies tonight? If we leave now, we can grab a quick bite and then make it to the ten o'clock."

Callie's eyes jumped to Arizona before going back to Tim. "Yeah, sure, that would be great."

Before Arizona knew what was going on, Tim was helping Callie on with her jacket and then the two of them were saying a hasty goodbye. When the door shut behind them, it was like Arizona's brain turned on and she looked around, almost surprised that the house was empty. "Oh, God, this is so fucked up," she muttered to herself as she dropped her jeans and started to undo the prosthetic from her left leg. As she pulled the socket free from the remainder of her leg, she sighed at the sight of her residual limb. "No, I'm the one who's fucked up. Literally and figuratively."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and comments. I think I'm just going to keep posting twice a week, so expect the next chapter on Wednesday.

I'm sorry some of you don't like Tim and Callie dating. I've learned over the years I can't please everyone. It was the story that came into my head and I enjoyed writing it. That is all I can reliably strive for. As for this chapter, please don't freak out about what might happen with Callie and Tim, okay? Sometimes you guys get so worked up about stuff that may or may not end up happening.

And to the guest who can offer only nasty comments, I want to thank you. I was really thinking this might be my last story here, because I'd like to branch out and write some original fiction. But I don't give in to bullying, so I'll just have to find some more Calzona stories to write. I hope that one day you'll learn to find some self worth without needing to put others down (and instead offer constructive criticism when you don't agree with someone).

And, as always, reviews are very welcome, as are likes and follows.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 4

Callie rolled her eyes as she scrambled up the outcropping of rocks. "Explain to me again why I agreed to this. I mean there's a reason it's called the Billy Goat Trail. Only frigging goats should be on it." She huffed a deep breath as she took Tim's hand and let him pull her the final way up onto the small flat area overlooking the Potomac.

"You did it so you could have this view," he said with a smile and a wave of his hand out toward the river.

It really was quite beautiful, she had to admit. The water ran swiftly over rocks throughout the river, causing white flashes of foam to bubble up around them, but then it quickly flattened out into a nice solid slick of water running down between the rocky banks on both sides. Thanks to an unseasonably early drop in temperatures, the trees along the opposite shore were almost in full color, all the oranges and reds standing out against the perfectly blue sky, making the entire view something you would see in a painting. "Okay, maybe you have a point," she said as she sat down on the edge of the big boulder, dangling her feet over the edge.

"This has always been one of my favorite spots in the area," Tim noted as he sat next to her. He gave her the water bottle out of his small backpack and then leaned back on his hands. "Once Arizona got her driver's license, we used to come out here every weekend and race along the three sections. She had read something about this crazy race in New Zealand that went on for hundreds of miles with hiking and boating and horseback riding and all kinds of other activities. So, she got it in her head that she would start training and one day after she finished the Academy, she'd lead a team of Marines on one of these insane races, because after all, who would be better at all that crazy shit than a bunch of Marines, right?"

Tim laughed lightly, and Callie joined him, although she felt a sadness under the humor from both of them. It had occurred to Callie a few times while they were scrambling over the rocks that she was sure this was the sort of thing Arizona would have loved before the crash, but now she would have an incredibly tough time handling it. And now that she knew for sure she had loved it in the past, it really stung at her heart. She could just imagine Arizona's blonde ponytail bouncing as she hopped from rock to rock, that amazing smile on her face. "So I guess she never did it, huh? Form that team?"

Tim shook his head. "No, although she did do a few smaller races over the years. It's called adventure racing and she was of course amazing at it. She'd always been a runner in school, so she had speed and endurance. And she knew how to navigate, which was important because they basically hand you a map and then give you way points to find with a compass for each leg of the race. After the Academy she was really strong on the water, too, so really she wasn't wrong when she said Marines would be great at it. She was, but then she started getting deployed overseas so she had to give it up." He stared out over the water, his eyes drifting off in thought. "She always said she'd take it back up once the war was over. I guess she can't now."

"It would be hard, but I get the feeling that whatever Arizona puts her mind to, she does." Callie smiled at the thought of Arizona climbing out of the helicopter, so sure of herself that it just radiated off her. It had been an amazing thing to see, and Callie had instantly been fascinated by her. Their conversation that night had just added to that fascination. There was such a mixture of confidence yet vulnerability to her that had nothing to do with her disability, and Callie felt compelled to figure it all out, to put the pieces of Arizona together until she could see the whole picture. "Don't you think you might be underestimating her? I mean, she's just amazing."

Tim looked at her sharply and took the water bottle from her hand before stuffing it back in the backpack. "You know, we're almost done. Just another few minutes, so let's get going." He sprang to his feet and started off down the trail without even waiting for her.

"What the hell?" She scrambled up to follow him, trying hard to keep up as he jumped from rock to rock. "Tim, wait up," she called out.

He turned and smiled at her, although there seemed to be something forced about it. "Come on, just get up a tempo and keep hopping along and you'll get it. It's better to just keep moving and not think about it." He then turned away and did just that, his hops quicker now as he pulled away slightly.

"Fuck," she muttered to herself as she watched him. She then looked ahead at the various uneven rocks, trying to pick out the easiest and safest way to traverse them. Slowly, so as not to have her sneakers slip, she started following along behind him. It took her far longer to finally catch up to where he stood, now safely off the rocks and on the dirt path that would lead back out to the canal path and their cars. She jumped off that last rock, feeling the impact jar up her legs, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck was that, Tim?"

"I wanted to show you how good my knee is," he said with a tilt of his head and a small smile, but it was an obvious lie.

"Did I say something wrong? We were talking about your sister—"

"Enough about Arizona, okay? She's all we've talked about today." He looked down at his feet for a moment before turning and storming off down the path.

Callie quickly ran after him. "Tim, wait." She finally caught him and grabbed at his shoulder, turning him around. "Arizona isn't all we've talked about and you were the one to bring her up if I'm not mistaken. Now what is wrong?"

"It's always Arizona. I'm always second best. She was the better student, the better athlete, the better midshipman. She got the great career as a military officer and I got tossed aside like yesterday's trash once I blew out my knee. There isn't anything she hasn't succeeded at one hundred percent." He shook his head. "You're right, I underestimate her now, not because I don't think she could walk on water one-legged if she wanted to, but because I want her to fail at something for once, okay? Sometimes I think this is maybe the universe finally evening the score between us." He stopped, shock on his face, and swallowed hard. It only took a moment before he shook his head. "I've got to get out of here," he said more to himself than to Callie, before turning and sprinting down the canal path back toward the parking lot.

Callie stared after him in shock. She wanted to be angry at him for wishing something bad for his sister, if only something as simple as failing to climb around on some rocks, but she couldn't because she knew it wasn't meant to be mean. From all that she knew of the siblings, it had to be so hard to be Tim growing up without a father and with an overachieving older sister. There was no way he could have ever measured up, and yet that was all he had ever wanted to do. Where Arizona was driven by pleasing this image she had of her father, Tim was clearly driven by wanting to live up to the image of his sister, to make her proud of him. And Callie had little doubt that Arizona was proud, but Tim just couldn't always see it.

She sighed heavily and dug around in her back pocket to pull out her phone. She thought about calling Tim, to try to talk to him and get him to come back, but she had a feeling that it was better if he just let out some of the steam in him. So instead she called Arizona, her heart beat increasing as her stomach churned in worry about what she should say to blonde. When the phone was picked up she suddenly felt totally tongue-tied.

"Callie? Hey what's up?"

"Um, Arizona, hi. I…" Her mind went blank.

"Aren't you and Tim out hiking or something? He said he was going to torture you on the Billy Goat Trail. I hope you aren't calling to say he left you out there on the rocks somewhere." Arizona laughed quietly. There was a pause as she obviously waited for an answer. "Um, Calliope?"

"Yeah, sorry, look I just wanted to warn you. Tim and I had a little argument I guess and he left suddenly. So, if he comes home, I just wanted you to know to give him a wide berth, okay?" Callie ran her hand through her hair and dug at the crushed stone on the towpath with the tip of her shoe as the nervous tension in her gut continued to twist and turn, somehow making thought difficult.

"You guys fought? You've only just started seeing each other. What could you fight about?"

Callie almost said it without thinking, but luckily her brain finally kicked in. She wasn't sure it was such a good idea to let the blonde know she had been the topic of conversation. It just felt wrong somehow. So, she deflected as best she could without really lying. "I've got no idea how it started really. It just blew up real fast and it makes no sense. One of those stupid fights I guess." She started to walk back toward the parking lot along the canal path, making sure to stay out of the way of the joggers and bike riders that were frequently passing her.

Arizona's laughter was light again, but there was just the hint of an awkwardness to it. "Okay," she drew out slowly. "So, where are you now? Do you have a way to get home?"

The concern in Arizona's voice made Callie smile. "Yeah, we met here so I have my car. I'm on the path along the canal heading back to the parking lot now."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep you company while you walk," Arizona answered.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Arizona pulled her sweater tight around her as she went out onto the screened-in porch that overlooked the Chesapeake Bay. She turned on the small heater she had put out there so she could enjoy the view even as winter approached and then slid onto the wicker couch. She tucked the phone into her shoulder so she could turn and pull her prosthetic up onto the couch, allowing her to recline along the length of the sofa. "So, did you enjoy the hike at least?" She was trying to keep the conversation with Callie light, knowing that her new friend was upset about her fight with Tim. And perhaps by keeping it light, she'd be able to get out of Callie what the fight was about, since she seemed reluctant to go into details.

"Tim told me how you two used to go out there and race. Were you nuts?" There was a laugh on the other end that then ended abruptly. "I…"

Arizona's eyebrows furrowed as she was confused by the sudden change in Callie's voice. "To answer your question, we were nuts. We were young and absolutely crazy." She took a deep breath, her mind going back to the feeling of bouncing along from rock to rock, the whole world just falling away as she concentrated on the precision needed to place her feet in just the right spots to avoid slipping and falling. It had been one of her true loves in high school, once she had had the freedom of a driver's license and the car her mother had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Every Saturday unless the weather was truly horrific, the two of them would go out there at the crack of dawn before the crowds got too big and performed a run through all three sections of the trail. The loser then bought breakfast at the greasy spoon in College Park they always visited on their way back to Annapolis. She had gotten many more free meals than Tim did on those Saturday mornings.

She would never know that feeling again, she realized, and it brought up that familiar combination of anger and sadness that she had felt every time she understood what had been taken from her when she finally wrenched herself free of the wreckage. "It's okay," she said, knowing that Callie had stopped her laughter because of that exact fact. "It sucks that I can't do that anymore, but you know what? Memories like that are good ones and until I'm old and senile, I'll always have them, even if I can't do some of those things anymore. Letting go is part of life, after all."

It was a lesson she had had to learn the last few months, although she definitely still struggled with it. She could let go of her memories, even let go of her leg, but there were other things, like her guilt, that she found nearly impossible to let go. She knew she would never be able to truly come to terms with where she was in life now without forgiving herself for her mistakes on that mission, but it was still so hard. She held herself to too high of a standard, and in her mind, she had failed and that was unforgivable. Her father wouldn't have failed like that nor would her grandfather have. The image she had of both of them, of the heroes that they had lived and died as, was the stick against which she constantly measured herself. And as far as she was concerned, she had failed to measure up on that final mission.

"Still," Callie said, her voice soft and full of empathy, "it sucks. I wish I could have seen you do that just once. I'm sure it was a sight to behold."

"Yeah, because there's nothing sexier than being all sweaty and dirty from scrambling around rocks all morning," Arizona said without really thinking.

"Oh, I bet you looked pretty hot back then, even covered in dirt and sweat," Callie answered swiftly, but Arizona could practically hear the blush in her voice.

Arizona swallowed hard as she felt an instant reaction to Callie's slight flirtation. She brought her mind to a picture of Callie, her huge smile lighting up her face as the light played in her brown eyes, showing off the light specs of gold in them. She instantly thought about what it would be like to cup both of Callie's cheeks and kiss her, taste those amazing full lips, and hear her deep moan as their tongues tangled with one another. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself. _She's not interested. She's straight and dating Tim. Besides there's your leg to consider. How could anyone want someone who's missing most of a leg? No, she's just a flirtatious and playful sort of person is all. Don't read too much into it._ "Um, well, you haven't seen any pictures of me from high school. I was skinny with braces and a bad case of acne that I'm sure all that sweating didn't help."

"Oh, please," Callie said with a dismissive puff of air. "I was that girl who dressed all in black, sat in the back of the class, and chewed on her hair. If it weren't for science classes, I probably would have skipped school so often I would have had to get my GED."

"But you're so smart," Arizona said, trying to wrap her mind around the image that Callie was painting.

"But I just didn't fit in. My parents sent me to this really expensive prep school in Miami. But it was full of the rich kids that were your stereotypical perfect children, all beautiful and well dressed with perfect grades and perfect relationships. They all played sports and loved school. Which was kind of a waste since most of them got into Ivy League schools as legacies anyway so they didn't need the extensive extracurricular list most kids did. My father got his degree when he was thirty-eight at night school at the University of Miami after he'd already made his first few million. Add to that the fact that I've got two left feet when it comes to any sport on land and I was overweight to boot. Not a ton, but I've got that naturally curvy body type and it was way curvy back then. "

"You've got an amazing body," Arizona said before she could stop herself. "Just, well, you have a great figure. It's a real woman's body," she said quickly, trying to cover her slip.

"Okay," Callie drew out in a slow purr. There was a pause before she continued. "Anyway, school was usually boring because it was easy, so I didn't have to study and I only did the absolute minimum. Even without trying I had just under an A average, even in English and history. But the science classes fascinated me and that was where I spent all my energy. Which of course made me that much more of an outcast, because back then a girl who was into science was a total geek. It didn't help my standing with any of the boys so you can imagine my dating life was about nil."

"You weren't the only one. But that's okay. I wasn't interested in dating back then."

Callie chuckled. "I guess some things don't change that much, huh?"

_Back to this subject. Crap, how did we get back here?_ She took a deep breath, her eyes watching a small sailboat go by up the bay as she tried to order her thoughts. "I've just never really had the time to date. In high school I was busy doing everything I could to get accepted at the Academy. Once there, I wasn't going to date another midshipman and we so rarely got off campus, so dating was out of the question. And then once I started my career, I was always so busy with training and being deployed that I never really found much time." _And you couldn't really say that what happened with Emily was dating. Far from it. We never once went out in public together without Mike, with me there pretending to just be the third wheel with her married friends. Thank God he never found out._ She shook her head to chase the image from her mind of green eyes that seemed to haunt her dreams, and then laughed. "I always say I'm married to the Corps. And it's a good marriage. We rarely fight."

"Yeah, but the sex has got to suck."

Arizona laughed, a little nervousness entering her voice. "Well, you've never flown a helicopter into a combat zone, bullets and RPGs being shot at you from all directions, and then made it out in one piece. That's pretty damned orgasmic in my book." She stopped then, her mind flashing to that last combat zone she was in and felt the familiar pit in her stomach. "Yeah, well, it's a bad analogy," she said with a laugh now so full of nervousness that it sounded fake even to her own ears.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice sounded a little unsure.

"Yeah, what?" Arizona shook her head to chase away the extraneous thoughts and tried to focus back on Callie.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid," she said defensively. She knew she was lying.

"Are you afraid no one could love you because of your leg? Because you know that's not true. If I started falling for someone with an amputation, it wouldn't stop me. The person is what is important, after all."

"That's nice of you to say," Arizona said. "But you know that's not really the case. You fall for the whole package, and my package is missing a major part." She hated this conversation and wanted it to be over. Until Emily, she couldn't really see herself as someone who would do more than have a series of short affairs where she didn't have to get too emotionally involved. It made it easier when she had to move for work or a deployment came up. Besides, even with the end of Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Arizona wasn't naïve enough to believe that being gay in the Marines wasn't a hindrance to the career she wanted. There was no way a star would ever sit on her shoulder if she came out of the closet. No, a real relationship with love and commitment was probably never in the cards, as much as she had wanted it finally with Emily. Now it maybe made it easier, because she was sure that no one would ever be truly attracted to her again with such a major defect to her body. There had to be a silver lining to everything that was bad, right?

"Someday, someone will come along and prove me right. I know it."

_I wish it could be you._ The thought flashed through her head unbidden and her eyes flew open at the realization. No, she was just attracted to Callie, because she was beautiful and smart and funny. And most importantly, she was safe, because she was unattainable. _Damn, she's everything I would ever want if I were going to risk it all on a relationship. Better even than Emily, and I was thinking about risking it with her. But, no, it can't happen. Even if I wanted it to, it can't. Better to just step back. We can be friends but that is all._ "Listen, I better go," she said, wanting to extricate herself before she let out more information than she wanted to. "I've got to get going. I'm meeting a friend for lunch and I still have to get ready."

"Um, yeah, okay," Callie said, obviously surprised and sounding even just a hint hurt at being cut off. "Have fun."

"Will do." Arizona ran her hand through her hair and let out a slow breath. "You have a good day, Callie, and don't worry about Tim. He'll blow off some hot air and then you two will be right as rain."

"Of course. Thanks, Arizona. And you have a good day too."

Arizona ended the call and then looked down at her phone. "Crap, why does she have to be so fucking perfect? Why?"

* * *

Aria picked up her cellphone when the text message tone played. She rolled her eyes when she saw her sister's name on the phone and continued to roll them as she read the text.

_Had a fight with Tim. Not even so sure why. He's jealous of his sister and we were talking about her. He was the one to bring her up but he seemed to blame me. So frustrated!_

Aria's fingers covered over the phone when her husband came into the living room and plopped down in his favorite leather recliner. "Why do some people seem to have all the breaks go their way?" He grumbled as he kicked off his shoes and opened the folder that was on his lap. "That bitch is being put up for a medal, a Silver Star. Can you believe that? They should be kicking her out with a dishonorable discharge and instead they're planning on giving her a damned medal." He didn't look up at her, but instead started to focus on the papers in his lap.

"You know, sometimes I'm amazed you can see past that giant silver spoon sticking out of your mouth," Aria said with another roll of her eyes. "As for Major Robbins, and that's who I assume you're talking about since that's all you and your father have talked about the last six months, maybe you've got it wrong. Have you ever thought about that? Would the Marines give her a medal if she didn't deserve it?"

Brooks looked up at her sharply. "She got Dan killed. She got those other two officers killed, too, and yet she somehow lived."

"You make it sound like she conspired to do that and not just that she somehow got lucky. And besides, she didn't get out in one piece," Aria quickly interjected.

"Oh boo hoo, so she lost a leg. She's not in the ground like Dan." He looked back down at his papers, shaking his head and mumbling quietly to himself.

Aria knew it was useless to argue with him. He and his father only heard and took in what they wanted to. _Typical politicians who can't see past their own noses. _She took a deep breath to push her grumpy husband out of her thoughts and looked back down at her phone as it signaled another text message arriving.

_Aren't you going to tell me that he's acting like the boy that he is?_

Her sister knew her well, knew that she didn't usually pull punches and rarely passed up the chance to point out to Callie or her husband that she was right. But, still, she wanted to encourage her sister to get back into the dating world, not have her shy away because she had a bad experience.

_Have you tried just being the bigger person and apologizing even if it isn't your fault? And what is he jealous of his sister about anyway?_

"She's fucking spotless," Brooks spat out suddenly.

"Language. The kids are home," Aria chastised. She shook her head. "She's a Marine, aren't most of them spotless? All that patriotic do it for country and Corps bull they spew usually helps keep their noses clean. Brooks, people make mistakes. Even if she was negligent in going into that canyon, even if she made Dan help her without proper cover, and all those things you blame her for, you have to remember that people make mistakes. They were being shot at, there were troops on the ground they were trying to help, and I'm sure all that confusion and adrenaline clouds a person's judgment sometimes."

He slapped the folder down hard on his lap. "She's a Marine, Aria. They're trained not to get the shits just because a few bullets are flying around. If her judgment was faulty, that's just proof she doesn't deserve to be wearing that uniform. And she certainly doesn't deserve a medal for it. I don't care that she's a cripple now."

Aria cringed at her husband's usual lack of decorum when not out and about in public and just shook her head sadly as she focused back down on her phone.

_She always seems to succeed at everything and he's had some bad luck. He's younger too. No I hadn't thought about a preemptive apology. I guess I could do that but maybe this is just a sign. I've been out with him 3 times now and I'm not sure I'm feeling it._

Aria's frustration between her husband and her sister was really starting to grow. But she took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself down before she made the mistake of refocusing the frustration from Brooks fully onto Callie.

_You like him. He's cute and funny and is okay with you having a son. Maybe there aren't fireworks right now but sometimes that takes a little bit. Have you guys had sex yet?_

It only took a moment before Callie replied, _WHAT?!_

That made Aria chuckle quietly, her eyes shooting up to her husband to make sure he hadn't heard her. She really didn't want to have to explain. Anytime Brooks found out that she was holding Callie's hand about something, he made snide comments about her and how it was no wonder her husband had divorced her. As if a man having an affair was some sign of the failing of his wife.

_Well, have you? Three dates is enough. _

_No, _came the terse reply.

_Maybe you should. Maybe that's what you're missing. I'll watch Matty this weekend if you want to do a sleepover. How about Friday?_

There was a long pause and Aria couldn't help but have a small smile touch her lips. She knew Callie, knew how she was vacillating between being appalled at her and being tempted to take her up on it. Finally, the text message came through. _Okay let's plan on that just in case. _

Aria pumped her fist and looked back over at her husband. "We're going to watch Matty this weekend, on Friday, okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her, total lack of comprehension in his blue eyes. "Um, sure, yeah that's fine," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'll be working anyway most likely. Dad wants me to find something on her and there's just nothing here. I'm going to have to dig deeper, so do whatever you want with the kids." He sighed as he put the folder down on his chair side table. "I might need to go down to Jacksonville the end of this week to interview a few people. Dad's got an important meeting on Thursday, so I wouldn't leave until Friday morning. So you might be alone with the kids this weekend anyway."

Aria's eyebrow rose in surprise that maybe he had actually heard her when she mentioned her nephew staying over. Normally he was totally oblivious when he was working, but once in a while he surprised her. Then her eyes fell to the folder on the side table and she sighed. Her husband and father-in-law were ruthless when it came to those they felt were enemies of their family. It was how the elder Danforth had fought his way to the Senate, taking out a beloved former governor from Florida through a nasty smear campaign on the way to the Republican nomination.

And now they were turning those well-honed skills on some Marine major who was unlucky enough to have a Senator's son as her weapons officer and then have the gall to want to continue on with her career after that son was killed in combat. Aria couldn't help but feel sorry for this Arizona Robbins, even though if the stories her husband had told her were true, she might have greatly contributed to her brother-in-law's death. At the very least, she had been in command, and so the buck had to stop with her, but was it so heinous a crime that the woman's career should be destroyed, especially since it wasn't like she had walked away unscathed? She hadn't actually walked away at all, in fact.

But still, she had to support her husband, as much as he irritated her more often than not. He was her husband and the father of her two children and she had sworn a vow to love him and stand by him always when they had gotten married. Just sometimes it was so hard, but like she had suggested to Callie regarding her spat with Tim, sometimes you took one for the team because that's just what you had to do.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know you'll be out of town," she said. There really was no use in trying to convince him that maybe he should let this drop, because Brooks would do whatever his father asked of him. Just as Aria was often the dutiful wife and mother, so too Brooks was the dutiful son. Perhaps that was what had drawn them together in the first place. Better to just support him and let him do what he felt he needed to do. It just wasn't worth arguing.

Her eyes dropped back down to the phone and saw that there was another message from Callie. _Okay I'll apologize too. Thanks for the advice._

_Anytime big sis. Anytime._

* * *

Callie got into her car, fully intending on just going to pick up Matthew and then deciding whether to call Tim, but she had to admit she was worried about him and she knew if she didn't call him now, it would be eating at her and she wouldn't be able to enjoy her Sunday evening with her son. She pulled out her phone and stared at it for a moment, thinking back to how Tim had taken off earlier in the day. It still made so little sense. She got that he always felt like he was second best in his family, and she could totally understand how that would be the case. She was the one in Arizona's place in her own family, the older sibling who always seemed to have school and career come easy to her. Maybe that was why she felt so easily drawn to his sister. But that didn't excuse her giving him a break when he gave into those feelings of inadequacy in such a mean way.

She quickly hit call on his contact screen before she could think about it anymore. She waited, fully expecting to get his voicemail, when after the third ring, he picked up. "Um, hi Tim."

"Hi, Callie." His voice was tentative, like he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to her call.

"Listen, I just wanted to call and check on you and also, well, I'm sorry if I said or did anything wrong." She felt like she was walking on eggshells all of a sudden, not sure what would cause him to go off in another huff.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a little sensitive, I guess. Comes from a lifetime of never measuring up."

"What? Tim you don't have to measure up to anyone. You're your own person and I for one think that person is pretty damned great. I mean, you've gone into all these war torn regions and you've documented such horrible things, and also some really amazing things in the face of tragedy. That's just as important as blowing shit up in a war." She didn't quite understand how he couldn't see that.

"I know. And it wasn't anything you said, really, it was just more of a…I don't know, a feeling. You had this expression on your face and an almost wonder in your voice. It was like you were falling for her and not for me."

"That's ridiculous," she countered quickly. Far too quickly. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and she flashed back to that time when her parents caught her and Dean Michaels in the guest room in a rather compromising position. There wasn't anything to catch this time, and yet the panic was just like that time had been. Her mouth went dry and she shook her head, pushing the familiarity of it out of her head. "We're dating Tim. I wouldn't be dating you if I weren't interested in you."

"Callie, I didn't say you weren't. It's just. Oh I don't know. I feel like over the years all my friends have ended up becoming closer to Arizona than to me. And I worry with you…" He trailed off and there was a long pause. "Listen, just forget I said anything, okay? I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I went off on you earlier." There was quite a serious empathy shining through in his voice.

_I worry with you. What is he implying? I…_ She shook her head. Sure, Arizona was interesting and funny and smart and just downright amazing. _And beautiful._ She closed her eyes tightly. _Fuck, no I can't fall for her. I just can't. I'm dating her brother. I swore a long time ago I wouldn't crush on another woman again. It hurt too much with Megan._ Her chest tightened at the memory and she shook her head yet again to thrust it back into the dark corners of her brain where it normally smoldered. "It's okay," she finally said, her voice sounding tight to her own ears. "Hey, why don't we have dinner one night this week? I can get a babysitter. And then Aria said she'd watch Matthew on Friday. You could come over to my place and I'll cook for you if you want."

She could hear him swallow. "Dinner at your place on Friday? Um, yeah, that sounds amazing." He then let out an audible breath. "I'm free on Wednesday, too. Do you want to come out to Annapolis after work? There's this little restaurant by the water that I think you'd love."

"Yeah, sure, Wednesday sounds good." She tapped her finger against her thigh in agitation. _I wonder if Arizona will be around. No, stop it Callie. Just stop it._ But her mind wouldn't slow down as an image of Arizona's bright smile with dimples popping and blue eyes twinkling entered her mind and she felt her pulse increase. _Dammit, no._ She let out a quick breath and said. "Well, I better go get Matthew from the Benders before he wears out his welcome. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. And Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I blew our date today. I promise, no more temper tantrums." There was just the hint of a smile in his voice, like he was trying to make light of it.

"Thanks. And no worries, I still had a good time. Maybe we can go back again someday."

"I'd like that. Okay, then, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye," she said quietly before hearing the call disconnect. She tossed her head back against the headrest of the driver's seat and let out a deep sigh. "What am I doing? I can't do that again. I just can't." And yet that image of Arizona wouldn't leave her mind. She hit her hands against the steering wheel and let out a grunt before shaking her head and turning on the car. "Just put her out of your mind," she whispered harshly to herself before throwing the car into reverse to leave her driveway. "Put her out of your mind."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Aw, don't be so hard on Tim, guys. I tend to think most of us have been jealous of someone we love and have maybe got just a little satisfaction when something went wrong for them. Most people would never admit that, but I think it's a pretty human trait. Tim just said it out loud (and hates himself for it, which is why he ran off). But he does truly care about his sister and wants the best for her. You'll see later in the story.

And please guys, don't freak out too much about Callie and Tim. Nothing major has happened yet and, who knows, maybe nothing major will ever happen? Callie is pretty luke warm about him after all.

As always, please let me know what you think.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 5

Tim trudged into the house, dreading what he needed to tell his sister. He hoped she was taking a nap, or in the shower, or even just in a bad mood and didn't want to be bothered so that he could put it off. He knew she was already really sensitive about this whole medal affair, but the news he had gotten from his sources while at the Pentagon to research another story was sure to send her over the deep end. And even though he hated to admit that he often got a little schadenfreude from seeing things not work out perfectly for Arizona in the past, he was also her brother, and he would protect her where he could. Only this time, he wondered if there was anything he could do.

"Hey," she said as she put her laptop on the coffee table and swung around to face him as he walked into the living room. "So, how was work? You going to be able to handle dressing like a human being to make your money?"

"Hardy har har," he said with a crooked grin as he came in and flopped down on the loveseat. "Actually, it was pretty good. I made some good contacts and I'm scheduled to do a piece on the new undersecretary for policy. I'm taping an interview with him on Thursday for the Sunday morning talk show."

"Policy?" Arizona rolled her eyes. "Oh now that sounds truly boring and I'm in the military so it affects me. Joe blow on the street is going to probably take a power nap during your piece."

"Yeah, well, I'm looking at it as a practice run. I need to get a feel for how this will all work before I can go after the big stories." He looked down at his hands and picked nervously at a hang nail on his thumb. "Um, listen Arizona, while I was at the Pentagon, I ran into General Harrington."

Arizona sat up straighter at the mention of the officer who was running point on her Silver Star. "You did, huh?" She obviously was trying hard not to sound too interested, but he could read her like an open book.

"I think he must have heard I was going to be around, because he came and found me to give me some information off the record. Actually, really, it wasn't even that. It was about you." He hazarded a look up to see her tense just a bit.

"I figured you were going to say that. Has he heard about whether they're going to let me fly again?" She bounced her right knee nervously as she looked at him with desperation in her eyes.

"That wasn't it. It was about Senator Hastings, actually."

Arizona went completely still at that until she swallowed loudly. "What about the senator?"

Tim closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "You know he's pissed about his son dying out there, Arizona. And Harrington said he's been poking around about you for a while now, trying to find out if you did anything wrong." Tim opened his eyes and looked at her sadly. "Seems he's decided you did do something wrong and he's going to make sure you don't get that medal or fly again."

Arizona's head fell heavily. "Fuck me," she whispered harshly.

"I know you don't really want the medal, but Ben is right. It would really help you make your case for reinstatement. And if Hastings helps torpedo it, he'll be torpedoing your career right along with it. It sounds like he's going to dig up anything he can find, whether it has to do with this deployment or something else, anything to discredit you." He waited for her eyes to raise slowly to meet his. "Did Dan know you're gay?"

"He couldn't officially use that to get to me. He's a year too late now that Don't Ask, Don't Tell is over."

"You're the one who still won't date openly because you're afraid it'll hurt your career. Did he know?"

Arizona got up and walked into the kitchen without answering. She reached into the fridge and pulled out three bottles of beer. She walked back into the living room, handed Tim one of the bottles, and then sat with the other two in front of her. She twisted the top off and drank about half the bottle before nodding. "He knew because I knew that he was gay, too. We kept each other's secret."

"He was gay? What? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Arizona's eyes went wide in mock surprise. "Um, because I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone? And I trusted him to do the same. You remember that whole honor code thing we got drilled into us at the Academy? Dan went to VMI so he had that same background. He was far from the best gunner out there, but I never doubted his honor. Not at all." She shrugged slightly before taking another long sip from the bottle. "We had our problems, but it was basically a Cold War between us. Our secret was our own form of mutually assured destruction. If he used it against me and I found out, I'd tell on him. He had no reason to risk that."

"I hope you're right."

Arizona leaned over her knees, dangling the bottle from her right hand as she got that look on her face when she was trying to figure something out. Finally, a small smile came across her face. "If he knew, he'd have used it already."

"And what if he still finds out? He'd use it. He's on record about being horribly anti-gay and he'd love to have you be the poster child of what's wrong with gays in the military and why policy needs to be changed again." Tim leaned forward a little.

"There are only a handful of people who know. You wouldn't say anything. Ben wouldn't."

"Emily might," he countered.

Arizona winced and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, maybe. She and the senator have some serious common ground, don't they? And I can't say I blame either of them. It's my fault that Dan and Mike are dead."

"Would you stop that, Arizona? It's not your fault."

"I was in command. I stormed in there in to take out the Taliban without taking into account Mike's inexperience with such tight quarters flying. If only I had taken my time a little, been more aware of my surroundings instead of getting tunnel vision, then they'd likely all be alive. If only."

"You don't know that."

"The Taliban generally suck at hitting helicopters in flight." She bit at her lip. "I wanted to save the day. Get in and get out. Be the hero. And instead three Marines died. Three damned good officers who had bright careers ahead of them and families back home lost their lives when they shouldn't have."

Tim was getting so sick of hearing his sister blame herself for the crash and their deaths. He knew she wasn't to blame. He knew it was just an accident that happened and it was really beyond her control. She gave the same orders that anyone in her position would have. And yet, she didn't want to hear that, she didn't want that blame taken off her shoulders for some reason. _Survivor's guilt_. He got up from his seat and moved over to sit on the coffee table in front of her, his knees touching hers. He winced when he felt the hard metal against his right knee, as he often did when that tangible reminder hit him that she had lost her leg. "Listen to me, for once, okay?"

She looked up at him through the unshed tears in her eyes. "I know what you're going to say."

"Because I've said it a hundred times before, but maybe you'll really hear it this time, okay? You aren't perfect. No one is and no one expects you to be. You did everything you could to save not only the men under your command, but those troops on the ground. You remember all those classes we sat through about leadership at the Academy? Sometimes you need to make bad decisions because making no decision is far, far worse. That valley was tight, you've told me that. Ben told me he heard from one of the guys on the ground that Mike's Cobra was under heavy fire. He needed to move away and you guys just got tangled up because there wasn't enough room. I'm not saying there was no way to prevent it, but it was an accident. Just an accident."

"I still could have saved Dan. I could have made him take cover, but I gave in."

Tim sighed heavily. "Okay, fine, I give up."

"I…" Her eyes fell and she angrily wiped at the moisture on her cheeks. She then looked up at him for a brief moment before springing to her feet and walking away toward her bedroom. She stopped midway, her back still turned to him, and said, "Mike, Dan and Steve were the heroes and they should be remembered for that. I got to come home. I got the second chance and that's all the reward I deserve. Nothing more." She then walked out of the living area into the ground floor bedroom that had become hers after the crash. The door closing loudly was clearly meant to end any further attempts at discussion.

"Oh, Arizona," he whispered quietly to himself. "You didn't come home at all. The Arizona who went to Afghanistan died along with those three Marines. Because this isn't you. You can try to be the old Arizona, try to be the tough Marine pilot and think that you can just continue on, because that's what you're supposed to do, but you are so damaged." He felt a tear start to escape his left eye and he let it fall. "You need to find that old Arizona somehow."

* * *

Aria handed Callie a glass of iced tea before flopping down onto the couch across from her. "Matty and Aidan are building tents in the basement so we can expect them to be out of our hair for as long as we want." It was certainly nice that her son was only two years older than Callie's and that they seemed to get along so well. It made family affairs so much easier when the boys could go off and keep themselves occupied, and with her daughter Jasmin being a bit of a quiet loaner by nature, it meant that the adults could easily enjoy time together without too much clamor from the children in the family.

"Thank God," Callie said warily. "Matthew has been really trying my patience lately. I think it's starting to really get to him that he doesn't have a father around." She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I wish Rick and I had been able to work it out somehow. At least for Matthew."

Aria leaned forward over her knees and smiled knowingly. "So, maybe your new guy will be good for him."

"Maybe," Callie said, but she didn't seem particularly enthused.

"Tell me more about this Tim. You haven't told me much about him."

"Sheesh, are you taking over for Mom?" Callie rolled her eyes and then took another long sip from her glass. "Okay, fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything?" Aria figured she would need to be more specific but thought she'd give it a go. When Callie gave her a questioning heft of one eyebrow, she sighed. "Okay, tell me about his job, his family, about this sister you guys argued about."

"He was a photojournalist and used to travel all over the world to get stories of these horrible little wars and conflicts you rarely hear about. But since he came back to the area and stuck around for my cartilage trial, I think he's decided he wants to stay around here."

"Maybe he's decided he wants to stick around for you?"

"Please." Callie rolled her eyes and let out a soft bark of laughter. "No, I think it has more to do with his sister. So, he just got a job as the Pentagon correspondent for the local ABC affiliate. He'll be on TV on occasion. You'll have to start watching to see him in action. I know his first report is coming up this weekend on the Sunday morning local roundtable show."

"I might just do that. So, what about his family?"

"Well, his father died when he was seven. He was a Marine killed in Beirut. His mother remarried a few years ago and lives in California. And his sister is a Marine helicopter pilot who is really awesome." A shadow quickly crossed her face. "She was in a crash about six months ago and lost her leg."

Aria's head shot up and her eyes went wide. When Callie stopped speaking and looked at her with a hint of confusion in her dark eyes, Aria forced herself to relax, not wanting to raise any suspicion. "She lost her leg? That's horrible."

Callie shrugged a little. "You'd be amazed at how well she can walk already. I mean, if you didn't know, you'd never guess unless she was walking up steps. The first time we met, Tim took me out to the airfield to see her fly and when she hopped out of the helicopter at the end, I was just floored at how I didn't notice any problem except that she had to help lift her left leg over the edge of the door. Arizona is just such an amazing person." Callie's eyes dropped to the glass of tea in her hand. "I can see how hard it must be for Tim to live up to her and why he sometimes resents her."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Aria said, her mind spinning. _Damn, she knows Arizona Robbins._ Her eyes shot toward the kitchen where she knew Brooks was sitting at the kitchen table working on research about Major Robbins. She started to get up. "I'll be right back. Do you want some more tea?"

Callie blinked quickly and looked down at her glass. "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Aria quickly walked out into the kitchen, shooting a look back into the living room to make sure that Callie wasn't going to follow. She was relieved to see her sister pull out her cellphone. Aria then turned and went to sit at the small kitchen table next to her husband. "Um, Brooks, you won't believe what Callie just told me." The words were out before she could really consider what she was doing.

"What?" he asked, not lifting his head from the laptop on the table.

Aria's eyes shot toward the living room again. She felt unsure whether she should tell her husband what she just found out. After all, she wasn't sure that Brooks and his father weren't totally blowing this out of proportion and going on a witch hunt just because they were hurting. But then again, maybe there was something to it, and certainly if Arizona Robbins was as squeaky clean as she was supposed to be, they wouldn't find anything anyway, so what would it hurt to tell him? _Except it would put your sister in the middle of this._ She thought better of telling Brooks then and regretted that she hadn't thought it through before starting this conversation. "Um, she told me that the guy she's dating, well he's a correspondent at the Pentagon for one of the local news outlets." She relaxed just a little, because she hadn't lied to her husband, but now she was afraid he might try to use that information to help his father, and that could be almost as disastrous and he'd find out quickly that she hadn't told him who Callie's new boyfriend was and who he was related to.

"Really?" His blue eyes shot up to her. "Think he might be able to dig around and get something on Robbins?"

"He's new, so probably not, but it might be useful down the line."

"Yeah, probably." Brooks got that thoughtful look on his face as his brain obviously turned back to what he was working on. Then his attention quickly moved back to his laptop.

_Whew. But what were you thinking? You can't put Callie in the middle of all this crap. _ She waited a second before leaving the kitchen and quickly rejoining her sister in the living room. "Brooks is lost in his work."

"Does he ever do anything else?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Well, every once in a while he becomes a horrible male stereotype and thinks about sex, but otherwise, it's pretty much work day and night. Since his father was elected, that's all he's done. But I guess he figures it's his ticket to following in his father's footsteps. He's already talking about running for the House in 2016."

"Because running for the House during a presidential election is such a great idea," Callie observed.

"Good point. Anyway, tell me more about Tim," she prompted as she settled back onto the couch, her eyes quickly going to the kitchen to make sure Brooks was staying safely ensconced with his laptop. "I want to know all about him so I can offer that amazing sisterly advice you always come to me for."

"There's something so wrong about coming to my baby sister for dating advice."

"We all have our talents and dating was always mine."

"That's why you got pregnant sophomore year in college?" Callie teased.

Aria shook her head. "Shut up. Now, back to Tim."

* * *

Callie looked out the small window next to her front door and frowned. _Arizona? What is she doing here?_ She wasn't even aware that she had given her new friend her home address and yet here she was on her front porch, ringing her doorbell.

"Who is it Mommy?" Matthew asked from behind her, his dark brown hair tussled from sleep.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath before quickly opening the door. "Hey, give me a second, okay?" she asked Arizona and then shut the door before even waiting for a reply. She knew better than to bring someone new into the house when her son needed to be in bed. He'd get excited and then it'd be hours before he was back in bed. And then getting him up for school in the morning would be beyond impossible. So, she turned back to her nine-year-old son and pointed toward the stairs. "It's a traveling vacuum salesman," she lied. "Nothing interesting so back to bed, mister."

"Mom," he whined as he stamped his foot. "I want to see."

"It's a school night, so back in bed. You know the rules." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

He then mirrored her pose and just watched her. Finally he shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Matthew Richard, you get your butt in bed or there will be no TV or computer for a week." She regretted that he was old enough now that her disapproval rarely seemed to do the trick anymore and she was forced to resort to threats of punishment. "Now," she added with a slow nod.

"Oh, okay," he said with a roll of his eyes and then he slowly plodded back up the stairs and into his room, slamming his door a little harder than normal.

"Kids," she said with a loud sigh before turning and opening the door. She couldn't help but smile at Arizona who stood outside, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold night air. "Hey, sorry, my son woke up and if he'd seen you, he wouldn't have slept all night. He loves meeting new people." She stepped back and held open the door so Arizona could come into the house.

"Oh yeah, it's late," Arizona said as she glanced down at the watch on her left wrist. "Sorry, I don't think about people having kids," she added a little sheepishly.

Callie waved it off, even though it really was so late that Callie herself had been thinking about hitting the sack. But from the expression on Arizona's face, she needed a friend, and Callie knew she was helpless to resist if Arizona asked. After all, there was little doubt now from the reaction she was feeling just being this close to Arizona, that she was feeling more than a simple growing friendship for the blonde. "Don't worry about it. Just don't make it a habit, okay?" She tried to keep her tone joking so she could make her point without making Arizona feel horrible. "Here, let me take your jacket."

Arizona shrugged out of the leather flight jacket and handed it to Callie. "I just needed someone to vent to and Tim and Ben are too tied up in this whole medal shit. I needed a neutral ear. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Callie answered as she placed the jacket on her coat rack before leading Arizona into the family room. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink? I have wine but no beer. Or would you rather have something non-alcoholic?"

Arizona plopped down on one of the overstuffed couches and sighed loudly. "Wine would be really welcome. Thanks." She looked around the family room and attached kitchen. "You've got a really nice house."

"Thanks. We moved here three years ago and it's kind of my dream house." Callie smiled brightly as she grabbed two wine glasses, a bottle opener, and the bottle of rosé that she kept in the built-in wine cooler beneath her kitchen island. She came out to the family room and sat on the same couch Arizona was on, placing the glasses down and quickly pouring two glasses before handing one to her companion. "So, there you go. Now, you wanted to vent?"

Arizona smiled at her in obvious gratitude before taking a long, slow sip from the glass and then sighing. "I'm just getting stressed about this medal crap. Tim found out that my co-pilot's father is working hard to make sure I don't get it." She let out a deep breath. "Seems he's willing to dig up anything he can and assassinate my character just to keep me from that medal and probably from flying again."

Callie's brow furrowed in confusion. "How can he manage that? I mean, is he some important general or something?"

"A senator actually. Dan's full name was Danforth Hastings IV, son of his namesake father, the junior senator from Florida."

Callie's eyes went wide as her heart started racing. _Fuck, Dan? How didn't I put two and two together? I wonder if Aria knows. _She thought back to Aria's wedding and the young man, in his freshly pressed cadet's uniform, who asked her to dance even though it was obvious he was doing it purely because he was supposed to. Over the years she'd come to know him a little better, understanding how he had tried so hard to do what his father wanted so he wouldn't be a disappointment. She had been sad that he couldn't just find a way to make his own path and even sadder when she heard he had died. Dan had joined the military to help his father's career, not because he wanted to, and he had paid the ultimate price. And his father clearly didn't understand at all what his eldest son had given up for him.

She took a deep breath while she tried to rein in her brain's rapid fire thoughts, unsure of how or whether she should tell Arizona right then that she was loosely related to the man causing her all this trouble. _No, maybe it's better to talk to Aria first and find out what is going on. _ "Wow," she finally said. "I guess he's a scary person to have fighting against you."

"That's part of why I didn't want this damned medal in the first place. He blames me for Dan's death. He thinks I was really negligent." She let out a deep breath. "I made mistakes, lots of them in fact, but I did everything I could to get Dan out of there alive. I mean, hell, I…" She trailed off and gave a small shake of her head. "I was in a lot of pain but I still got out of the cockpit and kept Dan alive long enough to give him a chance. The wound he took was just too damaging. He lost too much blood. I spoke with the medic who treated him and she said he would have had maybe a ten percent chance if they had gotten to him immediately, but by the time they were able to get the Huey down to us, he was as good as gone."

"Then if that's the case, you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Callie pointed out.

"It's personal and he's convinced it was all my fault. He's got the resources to dig into my life and…" She took a quick hit of wine and then reached out to refill the glass, obviously not wanting to finish her thought.

"Um," Callie started, unsure of whether she should ask more about it. But she couldn't help Arizona if she didn't know as much as possible. And she was determined to help, even if it meant digging for information from her own family. "Um, is there anything he can find?"

Arizona's blue eyes fell to the glass in her hands. "Yeah."

"Okay, I won't ask."

"No, no, it's okay." Arizona took a deep breath and looked up at her. There was uncertainty and fear in her eyes, but also a resoluteness that made it clear she was going to just storm through this. "Tim doesn't even know all of it. Before we deployed, I was kind of involved with the spouse of one of my pilots." She bit her lip and took a quick swig from the glass. "With the wife of one of the pilots. He was in the other helicopter that day and died when it crashed."

"What?" The surprised question was out of Callie's mouth before she had the chance to consider it.

"What's the most shocking? That I'm gay, that I was in a relationship that was one night of sex away from a court martial, or that I then managed to get her husband killed? Needless to say Emily—that's her name—isn't even speaking with me since the accident. I'm assuming she blames me, too, so if Senator Hastings finds her, I'm fucked. We intentionally never slept together since she was still married and that would have been a court martial offense, but I wouldn't blame her if she lied about that."

Callie tried to quiet all the thoughts flying through her head, but it was to no avail. She shook her head, buying herself a few moments, before she said, "First off, I know we barely know one another, but I hope you realize that I have no problem with you being gay. And it's just horribly ironic that her husband died in that crash. I'm sure you're harder on yourself for what happened out there than what anyone else not personally involved would think." She reached over and put her hand gently on Arizona's shoulder. "Relationships are complicated so I can't blame you for that, either."

"The Corps might if they find out. I spent so many years terrified someone would find out I was gay, so I didn't date. Ever. Just a few one nighters here and there but nothing that would get me caught. Then I met Emily and I fell for her hard and Don't Ask, Don't Tell was coming to an end, so at least that wasn't going to be an issue, but I knew all along that what I was getting into was wrong." She wiped at her eyes and Callie saw tears pooling there. "She and Mike would have broken up regardless, even without me in the picture. But she didn't want to ask him for a divorce until after our deployment. She didn't want to hurt him before he went off to war. Like I said we decided to wait to have sex until after the divorce, so I couldn't be charged with adultery. But we got damned close. Very close. She could be convincing if she wanted to lie about it." She shrugged. "It's all so fucked up."

"I'm sorry," was all Callie could think to say, and at least it was the honest truth. She could see the pain in those amazing blue eyes as they looked up at her. "You obviously loved her if you were willing to take that risk and then all this shit happens and you not only lose friends and colleagues, you not only lose your leg, you lost the woman you love. I can't imagine how hard that's been for you." A tear escaped Arizona's eye and Callie quickly reached out to wipe it off her cheek. "It's okay for you to be sad about all that, you know."

Arizona smiled sadly at her as she nodded. "Thanks. I've tried to pretend it didn't matter but it really hurt. I needed her when I woke up and they had amputated way more of my leg. And then having to come to terms with losing three officers under my command. I had Tim and my mom, but I wanted nothing more than to have her there to hold me and tell me it was going to be all right, you know?" Arizona's voice cracked and she laughed quietly at herself as a blush came to her cheeks. "This isn't me. I don't normally open up to people."

Callie felt her heart pick up again as butterflies danced around in her stomach. She was feeling it more and more, that they were both seeming to be drawn to one another. And yet she wasn't sure what to make of it, because she'd never met anyone in her life that she'd felt this drawn to so quickly, and more confusing was the fact that this was happening with a woman. Sure, there had been Megan, but that had developed over a semester of working together. She'd only known Arizona for two weeks. "I know we haven't known each other very long, and maybe that's for the best. I'm someone who knows very little about you and what's gone on with the crash and the aftermath, so maybe I'm the perfect person to open up to. And I hope you know that I want to be here for you. I don't know why, but I feel like we just click."

Arizona's smile turned from sad to genuine. "I feel that, too. And I think you might be right about you being a neutral party and that makes it easier to talk to you. Or maybe it's just because I feel so comfortable with you."

Arizona reached out and touched Callie's forearm gently, sending a quick jolt through Callie that made her jump a little. When Arizona pulled her hand away as if she had been burned and looked at her with fear in her pale eyes, Callie shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. I'm…" She wasn't sure what she could really say to explain her sudden reaction. "It's okay," she said softly as she gently returned the touch by placing her hand on Arizona's clenched fist. She ran her thumb along the soft skin, hoping to feel the taut muscles relax, but they only clenched tighter before Arizona quickly stood.

"You know, it's getting late. I better get going." She started to walk toward the entryway but stopped just before leaving the family room. She turned back to Callie and bit at her lip. Arizona just looked at her, obviously debating what to say, until finally she put a slightly forced smile on her face. "Good night, Calliope."

"Good night, Arizona," Callie answered as she rose to her feet to see her out.

"I can find my way," Arizona said quickly before turning and disappearing into the foyer. It only took a few seconds before the sound of the front door opening and then closing reached Callie followed by the distant muffled noise of a car's engine turning over.

Callie stood in the middle of the family room and watched out the window as headlights flashed by as Arizona pulled out of the driveway. She then collapsed onto the couch, grabbing for the bottle of wine and drinking directly from it. She leaned her head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "This is not good. So, not good," she muttered to herself before taking another pull on the bottle. "We cannot do this."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Whoops, almost forgot it was posting day. Sorry about that.

Thanks for the reviews. They've been by and large wonderful and I do really appreciate all of them.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I apologize if it's a little frustrating :)

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 6

Arizona walked up the porch steps of Callie's house and stared at the door. When Callie had called her that morning and asked her to come back over, Arizona's first reaction was to come up with an excuse not to. There had been such strange vibes between them the night before and Arizona wasn't sure how to read Callie. But she was sure of her own feelings and they were far from what she wanted. She was starting to fall hard for Calliope Torres and that just couldn't happen.

But with Callie dating Tim, she couldn't just avoid her, and so they needed to talk and Arizona needed to set firm boundaries for her attraction, if that was at all possible. _What's the point, anyway? She's at most crushing on me a little. I've got—had—an exciting career and I'm broken. Women love to fix things that are broken. That's all it is. Even if she were really interested, there's Tim to consider. And my leg. I can't, not like this. Not like this._ She reached down and brushed her hand over the hard plastic socket that sat mid-thigh, reminding herself that she might have lived through the crash and the small battle afterward, but she had to live the rest of her life as damaged goods, and there was a price to pay for that. "Friends only," she told herself as she rang the doorbell.

It seemed to take forever before she heard footsteps on the other side of the door and then another long pause before the door opened. Callie stood there, her hair up in a messy pony tail looking tired and uncomfortable. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and then offered a small smile. "Hi. Thanks for coming over."

"Yeah, sure," Arizona answered, waiting for Callie to invite her in. When she didn't, she raised an inquisitive eyebrow and asked, "Do you want to stand in the doorway and talk?"

"What?" Callie seemed to snap out of wherever her thoughts had taken her and then stepped out of the way so Arizona could enter. "God, sorry, come in."

They repeated what had happened the previous night with Callie hanging up her coat and then offering her something to drink. Only this time, she said she also had some beer. "You went out on a Saturday morning and bought beer? For me?"

"Um, well, I figured if I was inviting you over, I should offer you what you prefer to drink, right? It's after noon." She chuckled quietly. "My ex-husband used to always say that you weren't allowed to drink before noon unless it was a mimosa or Bloody Mary, but as soon as 12 o'clock rolled around, it was open call for all things alcohol." She rubbed at her neck a bit self-consciously. "Yeah, that might partially explain why we got divorced."

"He's an alcoholic?" Arizona had wanted to find out more about Rick, but had been afraid to ask since Callie seemed quite evasive the few times he'd come up in conversation.

"In a way. He doesn't drink every day, at least he didn't when we were married, but when he does drink, he can't control the amount. Made going out to dinner or hanging out with friends a real problem." She motioned with her hand to the family room. "Go have a seat. So, drink?"

"Water is fine. I appreciate the beer, but it's still a bit early for me. I tend to limit it to dinner or later." Arizona watched warily as Callie nodded and then went into the kitchen, seeming to take an awfully long time to fill two glasses with ice and water from the dispenser in the refrigerator door. Meanwhile, Arizona went into the family room, at first heading back to the couch but then deciding she wanted some physical separation. The gentle touches from the night before still played in her mind and made her heart race at the thought and she just couldn't risk that again. The armchair seemed far safer since it would only fit one.

"Here you go," Callie said as she walked in. She handed Arizona the glass, seeming a little perplexed that Arizona had chosen to sit in the armchair. She looked around, obviously a little lost at where to sit herself, and then finally chose the loveseat nearest to where Arizona was sitting.

"Thanks," Arizona answered. She took a sip from the water and then put it on the small table next to the chair. "So, I'm here. What's up?"

Callie's legs bounced nervously as she looked anywhere but at Arizona. It made the blonde that much more apprehensive to see how uncomfortable her new friend was. Finally, Callie sprang to her feet and started pacing back and forth through the family room. "Well, you see," she began with a quick sideways glance to Arizona. "I've gotten this feeling, especially last night, that something is, well…" She let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm just going to say this. I'm attracted to you and I think you're attracted to me, and I don't know what to do about that."

"Oh," Arizona replied, her eyes going wide at Callie's admission. It wasn't that much of a surprise, really, but that still didn't lessen the dread about what she was going to have to do about it. She couldn't hurt Tim, even if she were in the right place mentally or physically to get into a relationship, which she at least realized she wasn't. "Um, would you sit down, please?"

Callie stopped and looked at Arizona, as if she were surprised to find herself up on her feet. "Oh, right, sure," she said as she went back to the loveseat, sitting down and looking hesitantly at Arizona. "Say something."

Arizona nodded. "You're right about my feelings, but it can't mean anything Callie. It can't. Tim, my career. It can't mean anything." But she had to admit it hurt to say that, because deep down she wished she could just give in to those feelings that seemed to be growing exponentially as the hours passed. And while her career might be a moot point if the decision was made that she couldn't fly again, there was still Tim to consider. _And my leg, _she reminded herself.

Callie's eyes dropped as she nodded. "You're right of course," she said quietly and tentatively.

Arizona recognized the disappointment in Callie's voice. "Are you even bisexual? I mean, am I the first woman you've had feelings for?"

"No, yes, no. I mean, I guess I am. Bisexual that is. I had this crazy crush on another grad student when I was working on my doctorate. We were working together on some research and it just grew and grew. And then we went out one night to blow off some steam, got drunk, and went back to my place. One thing led to another and we kissed and things started getting, well, pretty involved, but then she freaked out and ran off and that was that. Luckily it was the end of the semester, so we were mostly done our work. She transferred to a different school on the other side of the country before the next semester began." She looked down at her hands, a shadow of sadness coming over her face. "It freaked me out a little back then and I have to admit it freaks me out a bit now." She laughed quietly. "Okay, maybe more than a bit."

"It's okay for it to freak you out." Arizona remembered back to when she was sixteen and Tracy Rogers had kissed her in the bathroom at school and how she had felt like the world had shifted somehow, how everything felt both so very right and so very wrong. It had been a confusing time and if it hadn't been for Tim's support, she wasn't sure how she would have gotten through it. Still, for someone dead set on going into the Marines, it had been a rather painful realization to make and she had sworn to herself that she'd never act on it. And until Emily, she had managed to mostly keep that promise, at least as far as any serious relationships went. But now she knew what it felt like to be in love, to want nothing more than to be near someone and hold them and kiss them. And it was so hard not to want that again. _But Tim and your leg. You can't._

Callie smiled at her a little uncertainly. "Thanks, but it doesn't really matter anyway, right? You said it yourself, it doesn't matter if we're attracted to one another. There's Tim to think about, and your career. I mean that senator is just looking for something to use against you and like you said last night, there are plenty of homophobes around that would swear it didn't affect their decisions when it comes to your career but you know deep down it would. I don't want to be the reason you don't get to fly again. That's your life. That's what you love. It's okay, but, well, maybe we should just not hang out alone for a little while? I really want us to be friends, and I think we can manage that, but maybe we both just need a little space to get things under control."

Arizona felt her heart sink. She didn't want to miss out on time with Callie, even if nothing romantic or sexual could ever come of it. And even though they'd only spent a few times alone, with the occasional phone conversation thrown in, she had already come to rely on these times to help keep her spirits up when things around her seemed to be going crazy. "Are you sure?"

"It's probably for the best."

"Okay," Arizona replied out of reflex, although she felt so uncertain. But she didn't know what else to do. If they couldn't pursue their feelings maybe it would be easier to just not be around one another for a little while and hope that things would cool off. Callie seemed to want to try to continue to see Tim, so that would obviously make things a little more difficult, but even if that didn't continue, things between the two women just couldn't happen, and so distance was probably the only smart, mature reaction. "Um, then I guess I better go."

"Yeah," Callie answered, and there was definitely a whiff of disappointment in it.

Arizona got to her feet and walked out into the foyer, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack and slipping it on. She turned then and noticed that Callie had followed her out and was standing there just looking at her, her beautiful face so sad and regretful. It broke Arizona's heart to see it. "We're still friends, though, right? So if you need anything, you call me," Arizona offered, trying to keep the door open so that she didn't lose her new friend in all of this.

"Yeah, and likewise, of course." Callie stood there and Arizona could swear she saw the hint of tears in her brown eyes. "Arizona, I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"Me, too," Arizona replied. "Well, bye," she said before turning toward the front door, her hand resting on the knob but for some reason it didn't turn. Her brain was screaming at her, trying to tell her something but the thoughts were flying by just a little too fast to really grasp hold of. Finally, a single thought came to the forefront and she turned back toward Callie, taking the three steps away from the door to bring her face to face with the taller brunette. "Callie?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was rough like sandpaper.

"Nothing can happen between us, but can I?" She reached up and gently ran the backs of her fingers along the soft skin of Callie's jaw.

"Can you?" she prompted, her voice shaking.

Words seemed to sit perched on the edge of her tongue but would go no further, so instead she acted. She pushed up on her right foot as she slipped her hand behind Callie's neck and pulled her down slightly so that their lips could brush lightly against one another. She pulled back just a second to look Callie in the eyes, to make sure she wasn't going too far, but when she saw the smallest of smiles crinkle the corners of her beautiful brown eyes, she herself smiled and returned to taste those full lips again. The kiss was simple and sweet, a slow exploration and declaration of feelings that were going to have to remain unrequited after this kiss. But in those few moments, they both were able to pour their feelings, their smoldering need, into one perfect moment that, despite never getting too heated, left them both breathless at the end.

Callie let her forehead rest against Arizona's and she sighed, her breath tickling Arizona's chin they were still so close. "This sucks," she said.

That made Arizona laugh for some reason, although this was all so far from funny. "It does. If our lives were different, then maybe."

"We wouldn't have met if our lives were different."

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows what life would have had in store for us." She ran her thumb along the side of Callie's neck and then eased herself back down to the ground, letting her hand linger under the soft brown hair for a moment before reluctantly pulling it away. "We'll always have that."

"We will," Callie agreed, a small sad smile on her lips.

Arizona answered the smile with one of her own. "I better go now."

"That's probably for the best."

Arizona fought against the desire to give Callie another kiss, and then another after that. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop, and then all would be lost. No, it was better to just rip off the band aid and go, to give them a break and let this all cool off, and then hopefully get on with being friends. It was the only possibility that wouldn't end in too many hurt feelings. "Bye," she said quietly before turning and swiftly leaving the house before Callie could even reply.

Arizona didn't look back as she descended the steps as quickly as she could and then hurried into her car. She saw a glimpse of Callie standing behind the window to the side of the front door, peering out through the sheer curtain, but she forced herself to look away and over her shoulder, so she could safely back the Audi out onto the road. It wasn't until she was three blocks away that she pulled over to the side of the road, her hands shaking, and the taste of Callie still on her lips. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a deep sigh. "What the hell am I going to do?" It was a question she doubted she'd ever find the right answer to.

* * *

"Arizona kissed me."

Aria's eyes went wide as Callie looked at her with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. She had to cough to try to cover her surprise and then she shook her head in bewilderment. "Arizona Robbins, your boyfriend's sister, kissed you?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Callie rebutted.

"Okay, the guy you are dating," Aria corrected. "She kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Aria was feeling both confused and increasingly amused by the situation. She couldn't imagine that her sister had reacted well to being kissed by a woman. After all, Callie had never even hinted at having a school girl crush on another woman. "And what did you do?"

Callie stared off across Aria's large backyard toward where their three children were playing catch. She took a deep breath and said without looking at her sister, "I told her I was attracted to her and I was already pretty certain she was attracted to me. We decided that we couldn't do anything about it, but before she left, she kissed me so we would at least have that." Callie slowly turned to look at Aria and shrugged. "I kissed her back of course."

"Wait, what? You're attracted to her?" Aria stood up and moved to lean on the porch railing so that Callie would have little choice but to look at her. "Since when are you attracted to women? Or is she the first?"

Callie leaned back in her chair and slowly shook her head. "She's not the first, although it's not usual for me either. Do you remember when I had started work on my doctorate, I was working with this other grad student named Megan?"

"The one who quit after a semester and moved to Seattle?" Aria remembered how upset Callie had been, but she had always assumed it was because the woman had been an amazing asset to her sister's research. "Is that why you were so upset when she left?"

Callie nodded. "I fell for her pretty hard. It hit me out of left field, of course, but once I figured out what was going on, well, I guess it didn't bother me as much. It was just new and kind of strange." She let out a deep breath. "Megan and I almost hooked up. We got pretty drunk one night after a long day and we kissed and started fooling around. But then she freaked out and left. That was the last time I saw her." Callie wiped at her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Since then I've just figured I might be kind of bisexual. You know like somewhere between totally straight and bi, so that I'd leave the possibilities open. But I haven't met any women who did it for me."

"Until now?"

"Until now," Callie agreed.

Aria had to admit that she was a little bowled over by the whole revelation, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized how much sense it made. Callie was such a sexual being, so in tune with who she was as a woman, that Aria could totally believe that she would be open to whatever experiences came her way. And she suspected that being receptive to the possibility was something that many people refused to be, so many of them just willfully ignored any hint of attraction to someone of their own sex. She had to admit that she had done that in the past, and she wondered if maybe she had missed out on something or someone that would have made a huge impact on her life. "Thank you for telling me."

Callie looked up at her, a hint of confusion in her dark eyes. "I knew you'd be okay with it. You're not a total conservative ass like your husband and his family."

Aria barked out a laugh. "Okay, I'll agree with you there. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm a lifelong Republican, but lately a lot of what they've done has been making my skin crawl." She shuddered at the reaction she had to the politics that seemed to assail her from all sides. But this wasn't the time to think about that, this time was for her sister. She slid down the railing until she was seated on the porch itself with her back against the white rails. She now looked up at her sister. "You could always break up with Tim."

"And jump right to Arizona? That would be a horrible thing to do." Callie shook her head resolutely. "I mean I might not think Tim is the person for me, and to be honest I'm pretty sure he isn't, but I can't just go right to her. And besides, she's not ready. That much I can tell."

"What? I assumed since she kissed you, she'd had relationships with women before."

"From what little she'll tell me, she has, but only one serious one." Callie looked down at where her hands were resting on her lap. She seemed to be struggling with something. Finally she sighed quietly and looked back up at her sister. "Did you know your father-in-law is investigating Arizona?"

Aria's head shot up at her sister in surprise as her heart started to pound at essentially being caught. She knew better than to lie to Callie, after all. She had always been able to see right through it. "Callie, you have to understand, I couldn't tell you. Once I put together what was going on and that Brooks and his father wanted to take her down, I just wanted to try to keep the topic off the table as much as possible. If Brooks finds out you know her, he'll try to use you to get to her." There was a steely hint to Callie's gaze that made Aria uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

Callie just looked at her for what felt like an eternity. Finally she nodded. "Okay, I get that. And you're right, they can't know that I know Arizona. But they want to keep her from flying again, Aria. They want her out of the Marines and they'll use anything they can to take her down. If they find out she's gay, you know they'll use that and it'll get ugly fast. You can't let that happen."

"I'll try. I promise."

Callie nodded a little more gently this time. "Okay. That's all I can ask I guess." She bit at her bottom lip and then shrugged. "I think Arizona is afraid of that, of anyone finding out she's gay, so she categorically won't get involved with anyone especially now that her career is in jeopardy. And then there's her leg. I know that has something to do with it, but she won't admit that. She likes to pretend she's perfectly okay with the loss, but I can see the shadows in her eyes, especially when she mentions a time before the crash. I don't think she's worked through it as much as she likes to think she has, and so it's made her really self-conscious. Her self-esteem has got to be really low, and I'm sure the idea of getting intimate with someone is just terrifying."

Aria needed to slightly lighten the mood so she jumped on a chance to needle her sister. "So, have you had thoughts of getting intimate with her then?"

Callie's face flushed a little red. It took her a moment or two before she rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have. Nothing too graphic. I've never been the kind of person who can really fantasize about people I know, but the thought has occurred to me on several occasions."

"You should do something about it, Callie. Maybe you wait until after all this medal crap is done and she's got her career back. Then Danforth can't hurt her any more. Break up with Tim now and keep things with Arizona smoldering. I see it in your face, Callie. You're falling in love with her."

Callie's eyes blew wide open. "I'm attracted to her and that's all."

"Sure, you go on telling yourself that."

They both laughed and the conversation quickly turned to other things, thanks to Aria realizing they needed a break from the topic at hand. About five minutes later, her husband came out onto the porch, surprising them since they thought he was at work. He just said he needed to pack for a trip so he came home early.

"Sweetie," he said to Aria with that tilt of his head that he got when he wanted to make sure she agreed, no matter what, "can you help me find my gold cufflinks with the amethyst in them? I looked this morning but you always seem to know where they are." He turned to Callie. "It won't take more than a few seconds."

"Yeah, sure, I'll go check on the kids." Callie rose to her feet and bounced down the porch steps and into the back yard.

When she was out of earshot, Aria looked at her husband. "You don't have gold cufflinks with amethysts."

Brooks looked at her with a coldness in his pale eyes. "Arizona Robbins is gay and Callie knows her, huh?"

"You overheard."

"I did. Would you have told me otherwise?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"No." And now she could kick herself for having this conversation where he could overhear. But she hadn't thought he'd be home for another two hours at least. If she'd had any clue he was in the house, she would have nipped it in the bud immediately. But now the cat was out of the bag. "I don't suppose I can ask you to keep this from your father."

He looked at her and what little affection he had for her drained out of his face. "No, and you better not tell that to Callie or else," he threatened coldly before turning and going back into the house.

"Fuck," Aria muttered to herself as her gaze went out over the backyard. "I should warn her." But she knew her husband's wrath could be horrible and devastating, and it was only a pale comparison to his father's. She was simply too afraid to say anything, because if he found out, she would be in sincere trouble. How many times had he threatened to divorce her and make sure she never saw her children again? _I can't risk that_. And so she left the porch to join her sister, children, and nephew with a smile on her face like nothing was wrong.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **I've got to work late tomorrow, so here's this chapter a day early. Granted that just means you'll have a longer wait for chapter 8.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I know some (many?) of you aren't big fans of Callie and Tim. I do want to note that this is loosely based off a colleague of mine who ended up not only dating, but marrying his brother's ex (that doesn't mean you should expect a wedding later in the story, okay?). It wasn't all roses at first, but they all get along really well now and even double date sometimes (the brother met his now wife not long afterward). So, it's possible. Of course, in a story like this, things are supposed to be a little out of the ordinary instead of being what people would expect in their day to day lives, too. Otherwise, why read (or in my case write) and get invested?

Now, did I mention frustration last time? Yeah, here's another dose. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 7

Arizona blinked to keep the tears stinging her eyes from escaping. "It was horrible, Tim," she said loud enough so that the Bluetooth hands free system in her car would be able to pick up on her voice.

"I'm sure you're making it out to be worse than it was," her brother's voice said.

"General Pickering suggested that I could go back to school and get an advanced engineering degree and then design helicopters. He made it sound like that was an amazing goal and I should be lucky to have the chance." She thought back to the expression on his face, like he was trying to explain something simple to a seven year old. "Old heartless bastard."

"Woah, did you really just say that about one of your superiors? You're getting ornery in your old age there Arizona. You normally don't rock the boat at all."

She couldn't help but smile at her brother's assessment. He was right, of course. She had spent her life not only following the rules, but believing that the rules were correct and necessary. There was never any doubt in her that years and years of history had developed into the country, the leaders, and most importantly the military being almost always in the right. But now she was starting to really wonder. "He's a gasbag," she offered as a further example. "He's a navigation officer, not even a pilot. How dare he tell me what I can and can't do."

"Um, he's a general, Arizona," Tim quipped.

"A few stars on your shoulder doesn't make you an expert in other people's jobs and lives. He has no clue. But, anyway," she said, wanting to get off the topic, "I just don't feel like I have a good vibe. After the meeting even Ben looked like he was sorry."

"That sucks."

"It does."

"Hold on, I have another call on the line." There was a pause while Tim changed to the other call and Arizona just waited patiently, her attention finally drawn a little more carefully to the stop and go traffic on Route 50. She loved the DC area, especially Annapolis, but all it seemed to take was a disabled car or police pulling someone over and traffic came to a grinding halt no matter the day or time.

"Back," Tim said, and there was an edge of something in his voice. "I have to go. There's an emergency in South Korea and I need to get out to the Pentagon to do a story on it. Listen, can you get a hold of Callie and let her know I have to cancel for lunch? I need to get on the line with my producer and get as much of the scoop as possible on my way over so I won't get a chance to call her. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Sure, I'll call. She'll understand." Arizona bit at her lip as she thought about having to call Callie and hear her voice. Her stomach flipped and she let out a quiet breath to try to push the anxious feeling bubbling up in her away.

"I hope so. Thanks sis. Have a nice day and I'll give you a call when I can to give you an update. Oh and tell Callie I'll call her as soon as I can, too."

"Okay, bro. Have fun playing beat reporter. I'll see you later." She disconnected the phone and sighed in relief when she saw flashing lights up ahead on the side of the road. She could only hope that whatever was going on was the cause of the backup and maybe half of DC wasn't headed toward her home after all. She might lose her career, she might never sit in the cockpit of a Marine helicopter again and feel totally alive, and she certainly would never get to kiss Callie again, but at least the traffic wasn't as bad as she'd feared. _It's something, right? _She let out a small dry snort of laughter. "Fuck me, life sucks," she muttered to herself as she pushed harder on the accelerator after passing the police officer on the side of the road.

* * *

Callie rang the doorbell and waited for Tim to answer. Traffic had been a bitch on her drive out to Annapolis, but she had luckily accounted for that and was happy to say she was right on time. And now she was standing here, a little nervousness fluttering in her stomach as she considered that she might have to see Arizona before they could hightail it out to the lunch and early movie they had planned. The thought of the smaller blonde and the softness of her lips from a few nights before made Callie shudder, and it certainly was not because of the relatively warm temperatures outside.

The door opened and Arizona was standing there, a slightly confused look on her face. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Huh?" Callie forced herself to break Arizona's gaze and look over her shoulder, hoping to see Tim running up behind her, but the house seemed silent. "You called me?"

"Yeah, like twenty minutes ago. Tim wanted me to tell you he got called into work so he's going to have to postpone your date." She shifted her weight from leg to leg and looked down at the floor. "Um, do you want to come in for a little bit? I hate that you'll have to drive all the way home after already driving all the way out here."

Callie felt her mouth go dry at the thought of spending any time alone with Arizona. But at the same time she couldn't deny how much she wanted to just go inside and see her, talk to her. _We're friends, too, right? So what if we've decided we can't be more. We can hang out._ She knew it was probably going to be hard and far from a good idea to walk across the threshold and into her house, and yet she simply nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."

Arizona gave her a small, hesitant smile before stepping back and holding the door open for her to walk in. Callie slipped off her jacket once inside and Arizona took it so she could hang it on the coat rack. "So," Arizona began hesitantly after closing the closet door, "do you want something to drink? And we could order a pizza or something. I'm sure you guys were planning on lunch or something."

"Water would be good. I'm thirsty. And I love pizza." She couldn't help but smile when Arizona's returning smile seemed to relax into something more natural.

"Okay, that's a plan." Arizona quickly led the way into the kitchen and pulled out a menu from a drawer to give to Callie before fixing them each a glass of water.

Callie looked through the menu, although only halfheartedly because she kept glancing up at Arizona, unable to take her eyes off of the woman. _Nothing is happening between us so just stop it,_ she scolded herself as she tried to focus on the pizza choices, but it was incredibly difficult to manage.

"Here," Arizona said as she placed the ice water on the breakfast bar in front of Callie. She then leaned over Callie's shoulder to peruse the menu. "They have the most amazing margherita pizza."

Callie felt Arizona's hand land on her shoulder and it caused her to stiffen as a jolt of arousal swept through her. She swallowed hard, trying to keep herself under control, as she nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good," she barely got out before her voice broke.

Arizona must have noticed something because she suddenly seemed to freeze. She turned her head to Callie, causing their faces to only be a few inches apart, and swallowed loudly. "This is dangerous," she whispered as if the thought had inadvertently come out of her mouth.

"It is," Callie said, even as she felt herself being drawn ever closer to those soft lips she had tasted just a few nights before. God how she wanted to kiss her yet again. "We shouldn't do this," she whispered, trying to warn herself to stop.

"We shouldn't," Arizona agreed, but she also didn't stop moving ever so slowly toward Callie. Just before their lips could meet, Arizona's eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head, pulling back just enough to stop their momentum, but not far enough that Callie couldn't feel her breath on her cheek when she spoke. "We can't."

Callie wanted to agree with Arizona. She wanted to get up and move away from the woman, to put enough distance between them so that they wouldn't be tempted, but she couldn't. She forgot about Tim, about Arizona's fears for her job, and about those fears the blonde wouldn't express but that Callie knew had to exist. She forgot about everything except Arizona and how much she wanted her in that moment. "Why not?"

"Because," Arizona offered, as if that one word was some sort of reason.

"Forget the because for now, for this one time. Forget it." Callie waited just a split second until she noticed a slight nod of Arizona's head, and then she instantly closed the distance, her lips crashing into Arizona's as her hand reached around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her almost onto her lap. She tasted like strawberries and smelled like jasmine and it was all so intoxicating as she opened her mouth and instantly felt Arizona's warm tongue starting to dance with her own.

Arizona broke away, her breathing coming heavy, as she looked directly into Callie's eyes. "Are you sure?" Callie thought she saw a flash of fear in Arizona's eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Yeah," Callie answered, although it was hard to hear her own voice over the pounding of her heart.

"My leg—"

"Shut up, Arizona. Do you know how hot you are? You're leg doesn't bother me." To emphasize her point she slid her hand up Arizona's left thigh, over the plastic of her socket, until she reached the soft flesh beneath her jeans. "My God, Arizona, for just right now, let's forget it all." She then kissed the blonde again, feeling just a moment's fight before the lips against hers relented and began moving against her own again. "Bedroom?" Callie breathed as she moved her head to the other side, hoping to find an angle that would somehow get them even closer.

Arizona drew her kisses down to Callie's throat before sucking on the spot where her skin jumped above her pulse. It was almost as if she hadn't heard Callie's question, and the brunette was about to repeat it, although she feared her ability to make a single coherent word was rapidly declining with each second. But then Arizona stood up and smiled at her, both dimples popping out in a strange counterpoint of sweetness to the need burning in Arizona's eyes. She nodded with her head to the hallway that went off the back of the family room. "Back there," she husked as she slid fully off Callie's lap, taking her hand firmly in her own, and began to lead the way.

Callie practically fell over as she scrambled off the kitchen stool and started following Arizona. She reached out and grabbed Arizona's waist before starting to turn her midstep so that she could kiss her on their way to the bathroom. But Arizona lost her balance suddenly, her arms flailing out at the wall to steady herself. Arizona regained her balance at the last second but she kept her eyes firmly on the floor. Callie immediately reached out to touch the blonde's shoulder. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Arizona took a step back, a slightly cool demeanor coming over her as she shook her head, her eyes finally coming up to meet Callie's. "No, it's okay. This," she said before motioning between them, "this is why this can't happen Callie. I can't do this." For a moment she held Callie's gaze but then she looked away toward the floor off to Callie's left.

But Callie couldn't let this go so fast. She took a step forward so they were face to face again, and reached out to tilt Arizona's face back up. A single tear escaped the azure eyes and it made Callie want to cry herself. As much as she wanted nothing more than to take Arizona to bed right then, to show her how beautiful and sexy and amazing she was, how desired she was, she knew Arizona wasn't ready. And if she were being truly honest, Callie wasn't ready for that responsibility either. "One day, not too long from now, you'll be ready. I promise."

Arizona shook her head sadly, her eyes not really focusing on Callie. "What if you're wrong?"

Callie couldn't help but smile. "I'm rarely wrong." When Arizona just slightly nodded as if she were giving in to Callie's assessment, the taller woman pulled her into a warm embrace. "I don't want to push you. And to be honest, I'd be pushing myself. This happening right now isn't right for either of us, but not because of your leg. We agreed to not do this and I still think that might be the right decision. For now."

Arizona snuggled deeply into Callie's shoulder. "You don't sound so sure," came her muffled voice.

"I'm not," she conceded. Deep down she knew she wanted this with Arizona and certainly not with Tim. All the way over in the car she had been considering whether to continue the lukewarm relationship she had begun with him, and not entirely because of the feelings that his sister had started to evoke in her. Even without that, she doubted she could continue on with Tim. She liked him, as a friend, but she knew deep down there wouldn't be anything else. Unfortunately, she wasn't so sure that Tim would feel the same. And then on top of that there were all these confusing feelings and needs in regards to Arizona. She had no idea how to make sense of it all, how to stifle the anxiety and fear and just let herself go. It had been so long since she had felt anything like this—no, she was lying to herself if she thought she had ever felt anything quite like this—and she simply had no idea how to handle it. "Maybe we need to reconsider everything."

Arizona pulled back, fear striking through her tear-filled eyes. "What do you mean?"

Callie shrugged, truly at a loss for words to express her jumbled thoughts. "I don't know. All I know is I need to do something about Tim first. I don't love him and I don't think I could, so it's probably better if I break things off with him."

"But you guys have fun together, right? And I know he really likes you, Callie."

She reached up and gently cupped Arizona's cheek. "Liking isn't enough, Arizona, and you know that. I don't feel a tenth for him of what I feel for you." She gently moved her thumb back and forth against the soft skin. "Do you think there's any hope for us?"

Arizona looked up at her, confusion and doubt clouding her eyes for a moment. Callie felt like she could feel every wheel turning in the blonde's brain and could read the gamut of emotions tracing across her face. As moments passed, Arizona would start to speak and then stop with a little shake of her head, and Callie let her have the time, because she knew with each second now that she wanted to find a way to be with Arizona, even if it took time to let Tim down easily and get Arizona over her fears. But the only way that was going to work was if she didn't pressure Arizona before she was ready. Finally Arizona shook her head slightly. "I don't think so," she said, her voice coming out so defeated.

Callie sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out slowly. She knew Arizona was speaking from a place of fear and that if she could just get over that, then she could possibly open herself up to the possibility of finding love. _Love? Is that what this is? _The thought hit her hard and she had to admit that she was starting to fall in love with Arizona Robbins. And because she loved her, she would give her time and space. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips before pulling away and nodding. "Well, I do think so. And I'll have that belief for both of us." She offered the blonde a small, sad smile before turning and swiftly walking out of the family room area and to the front door. She quickly gathered her coat and purse from the rack, and then walked out the front door without looking back. She was too afraid of what she would find.

* * *

Arizona took measured steps along Stribling Walk, her eyes tracing over the familiar behemoth of Bancroft Hall before her. Every time she came down to the Academy, it felt like she had finally come home. She couldn't really remember a time when she was more happy than the four hard years she had spent among the Brigade of Midshipmen. And now, dressed in her service uniform, she found such comfort in the familiarity of it. Just having her uniform on made her walk taller, of course, but being back here where her career had begun in such illustrious fashion made her remember what it was like to have the whole world before her. _But it was another lifetime ago_, she reminded herself soberly.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," a young second classman said as he walked by, his hand to the brim of his cover in salute.

She returned it sharply. "Good afternoon, Midshipman," she replied before lowering her arm and watching the young man walk by out of her peripheral vision. She smiled then, when he was past her, feeling like for that one instance she was whole again, a Marine aviator just like any other and worthy of the hard earned respect she had won through her career. For a moment even, she forgot about the metal and plastic strapped to the remains of her leg, she forgot about the nightmares of the crash, of the pain as she extricated herself from the cockpit. She forgot about the anger she held toward some of her superior officers who were doubting her abilities to continue her career as anything other than a pencil pusher. In that moment she was just Major Arizona Robbins, USMC, and she had to admit it felt good.

And yet, as she came to a halt to look over Tecumseh Court toward the building she had called home for four years, it all suddenly felt a little hollow. Sure, she had loved serving her country, had reveled in all the things she had gotten to do and see in the eighteen years since she had first stood in that court. She had stood there, the yelling and screaming going on all around her as over a thousand other scared young people tried to follow the orders and get in formation, her thoughts going to her father and how she had wished he could have been there that day to see her march for the first time as part of the brigade. He would have been so proud.

She bit her lip and shook her head, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes that sat perched there. She knew he would have been proud of so much of her life, of how she had excelled at the Academy and graduated third in her class, how she had aced the first phase of flight school and gave up the chance to fly flashy jets so that she could be closer to the infantry men on the ground in her helicopter, how she had become a test pilot and rose through the ranks as quickly as regulations permitted. And how she had gone off to war to serve her country, but mostly to serve her fellow Marines by doing her best to protect them in times of strife. _And yet that was the one thing I failed at._

She shook her head and a dry laugh came out of her mouth. She looked around, self-conscious of not acting like a Marine officer in that moment, but luckily the area was almost completely devoid of people. Only a few tourists and one or two midshipmen who had some reason to be out and about instead of in class could be seen and none of them were all that close to her. She let out a relieved sigh, her thoughts turning back to her musing about her father. _The crash and Emily. Those two things would be hard for him to understand I think. I was doing so well, and then the last year it's just all gone to hell, hasn't it?_ She sighed loudly and shook her head to chase the thoughts away. She had come here to clear her head, not add further confusion to all the emotions that were coursing through her.

She turned to head back to the parking lot where her car was waiting, setting off at the steady walk that had been ingrained in her at this very spot. Sometimes she found it difficult due to her prosthetic to take the perfectly measured steps that had ended up as second nature, but on a day like today when she was well rested and the cool Fall air invigorated her, it was truly like she was whole once more, an eighteen year old plebe doing her best to get somewhere on time but unable to go faster than a walk. _Things were so much simpler then._

Now there were concerns about her future and feelings of doubt, fear, and loneliness. The last was what had sent her out on this walk and she smiled as she realized that she had donned her uniform and come here to this place so that she wouldn't feel so alone. The Marines had been her family her whole life, and she had sought out that comfort, and yet somehow it didn't seem to work. Because in that moment all she could think about was Callie's hand on her cheek, wanting to know if they had a chance. She had so wanted to say yes and it tore her up inside that she had been such a coward in her refusal to do so. But she was on the precipice of getting her life back and she just couldn't let the mere possibility of a relationship that might not even work out stop that. _If Callie is meant to be, it'll happen later, after all the reinstatement stuff is done. If it's not meant to be, it won't happen. That's probably the answer I should have given her._ But she just didn't want to give Callie any hope that she herself couldn't have. Because, deep down she knew that being hopeful was just fooling herself into believing she was normal and whole again, when she knew that would never be the case. _No, it won't happen. It can't._

With a sigh, she picked up her pace as she headed back to the parking lot and the real world. She couldn't live here in the past, even if it felt safe. She had to push forward, like a good Marine would, and face each battle as it came. Whether that battle was a general who wanted her not to fly, a senator bent on destroying her career, or denying her feelings for the most amazing and gorgeous woman she had probably ever met. She had to press on and she would.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Happy Sunday.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 8

Arizona tapped her right foot as she waited impatiently for the phone to be picked up, but it just rang until finally the voicemail came on. "_This is Callie Torres…"_ Arizona waited through the short greeting, her stomach in knots at the sound of Callie's voice and then sighed heavily when the signal came on to leave a message. "Callie, listen, I just wanted to talk to you about things and to say I'm sorry. I am, you know. Sorry that is. I wish things were different, but they aren't. Anyway, I just wanted to see if you made it home okay yesterday and make sure I hadn't completely blown our friendship. I still want us to be friends. I mean, we've barely started, we can't stop already."

She wanted to say more, but wasn't sure what she could say, so she hung up. She sat there, staring at the phone, not sure of what to do, when it suddenly vibrated in her hand and Callie's name popped on the screen. _Crap she heard my voicemail and wants to talk._ Although she had called the brunette wanting to do just that, now that the opportunity was there, she felt so incredibly nervous she became nauseous. But she had no choice but to answer. "Hey," she said as she pulled the phone up to her ear.

"You're an idiot, Arizona."

That made her laugh and it helped calm her nerves somewhat. "I won't argue with that." Her head fell then as she let out a sigh of almost defeat. "Callie, I'm so sorry."

"You know, I was thinking on the way home yesterday," Callie said, her voice surprisingly upbeat. "I'm finally going to break things off with your brother. And not just because I realize that I've developed these feelings for you. I should have done it a long time ago, really. And I don't expect that to mean there aren't all kinds of barriers between you and me, because I know there are, but I want to try to get rid of the barriers on my side, so I can help you start tearing yours down. I want to have a chance, Arizona, and I'll wait until it's the right time."

"Now who's the idiot?" Arizona asked, trying to joke, but her voice came out quite tense, probably due to the ball that was in her gut. Her heart pounded as she thought about what Callie had just said, about what it would mean, and she knew it just couldn't work out. "Callie, please don't wait. I can't give you what you need and deserve. And I don't think I'll ever be able to actually." Just the possibility scared the shit out of her.

"You expect me to give up after a day? Really? Well I know we don't know one another that well, but you really don't have a clue if you think I'll give up like that." She sighed quietly and there was a softer tone to her voice when she continued. "I get that you're scared and I—"

"I'm not scared," Arizona argued. "Callie, I'm not scared, I'm practical. I can't date you or any woman right now. I've got a senator out to ruin me and a bunch of officers trying to decide if I am either the poster child for disabled veterans getting their shit together or someone who should be shown the door. I'm trying to get my life back and right now I just can't think about anything else."

"Right now. I said I'd wait."

Arizona balled up her fist in frustration. "Maybe not ever. Dammit Callie, can't you just leave it alone? Go find some other woman or man or whatever. I can't be that person."

"This isn't about your career, Arizona, at least not totally. Because if it were, you'd tell me this was temporary. You've got to be eligible to retire in like 5 years or so, right?"

"Four and a half actually," Arizona conceded. "But I don't plan on retiring that soon."

"Okay, fine, but once they clear you again, then you'll be okay and it won't matter if anyone finds out you're gay. They can't discriminate against you anymore, so why not just say fuck it and live your life the way you want to once you're back flying and on duty."

"It's not that simple, Callie," Arizona started, wanting to explain how there was still so much prejudice in the armed forces and how, especially as a woman in the Marines and a combat pilot at that, she had to fight against all those stereotypes even more just to get ahead. "I already have to be twice as good to be a woman doing what I do. With my leg, I'll have to be even better to prove I deserve to be there. Anything can throw a wrench into that, and just one superior who doesn't want a lesbian under his command and I'm screwed. Sure they can't officially use that as a reason, but it's not hard to find something or even make up reasons. I know you can't understand that." She let out a loud dry puff of laughter. "Hell, you've never even had to come out to anyone, so you have no idea."

"We're not talking about me."

"You're right, we're not talking about you. This is about what I want, and I want us to just be friends, okay?" She couldn't figure out why Callie was making this so hard. It seemed so damned obvious that this would never amount to anything between them. "I mean, maybe we could have some benefits down the road—"

"Wait, are you suggesting we be some kind of screwed up fuck buddies or something? You think I can just have some recreational sex with someone I've got feelings for? Damn, they must have totally drilled the emotion out of you in the military, Arizona, because I can't do that. I can't just sleep with someone that I'm attracted to and then act like I don't need more. When I say I'm attracted to you, I don't just mean I want to fuck you. I'm attracted to you, to the woman inside, to the person. Don't you get that?"

Arizona's frustration just made her want to scream, but she had learned long ago to rein that in and let it dissipate just enough to avoid overstepping before reacting. After a quick count to ten, she bit at her lip to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. She felt like she was suddenly going to have to walk away, that even a friendship wouldn't work. "Then maybe we need to just leave it be and not be friends if that'll be too hard for you."

"What? Arizona, no, I'm not saying that. Wait," she said in a quick desperate rush. Callie's sigh came over the phone loud and clear. "Arizona, okay, I give in. I'll keep my feelings to myself and we can be friends. And I won't pressure you, okay? I just can't imagine not getting to know you better." There was a short pause. "As a friend. Purely as a friend," she added.

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?" Callie sounded like she didn't believe Arizona.

"I said okay. But I do think maybe we should take that little pause we originally planned on and let everything cool down just a bit, okay? Just give ourselves a few days to get our heads together and clear the air, so let's maybe get together next weekend but not really do anything during the week, okay? No long phone calls or meet ups for coffee or anything." Just the thought of going that long without seeing Callie made her heart ache, but she knew she needed the distance to work on pushing her feelings deep down inside. She couldn't walk away from Callie, that she knew, but she also couldn't see her while everything was raging so close to the surface or she might not be able to make sound and rational decisions. And right now, if she was ever going to fly again, she needed nothing but rational.

"If that's what you need, then that's what I'll give you."

"Thanks. We'll figure out something to do next week."

"Okay," Callie said softly, a measure of defeat in her voice. "Well, have a good week, Arizona."

"You, too. Bye." She quickly hung up and stared down blankly at the darkened cell phone. Her brain just sat there on pause, unable and unwilling to think about the conversation she had just had and the doors that had closed between them. It was all just too much right then.

She might have sat there forever if the light noise of a tear hitting her phone hadn't pulled her brain back into focus. "Stop it," she hissed at herself angrily as she wiped at her eyes to rid herself of the traitorous tears. "Just stop it and carry on, Marine. Carry on."

* * *

"Hey," Tim said in greeting as he plopped down on the park bench next to Callie. It was a beautiful October Wednesday and Callie had suggested that they meet at one of her favorite spots in Rock Creek Park. She had tried hard not to make it like she was offering a date, because she had other plans for sure, but she could tell by the grin on Tim's face that that was precisely what he expected. "So, you look beautiful today."

"Thanks," she answered relatively noncommittally. She couldn't turn to face him so she stared off across the clearing to where two kids were chasing each other in circles and squealing in happiness. She had spent the last two hours trying to sort everything out in her head—Arizona, Tim, her complete lack of luck in romance. What more could she have expected when she decided to try dating again? After all, only an insane person did the same thing and expected different results. And since every date she had ever gone on, every attempt at a relationship she had started, turned out to crash and burn, she should have known this would be nothing but the same. "Tim?" she finally said as she turned to him, dread a pit in her stomach.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't date you anymore."

The words just hung out there between them and she wondered if Tim had really understood her, because he just sat there staring at her as if trying to piece together a puzzle in his head. Finally he gave her a small nod. "I guess I knew this was coming. You never seemed all that into me."

"I'm really sorry. But I guess you can't control who you feel like you click with." Her mind instantly went to the memory of Arizona's lips on hers, their tongues sliding around one another.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry, I'm not who you want, because I really like you, Callie." His brow furrowed. "Have you met someone else?"

"What makes you say that?" She didn't want to have to answer the question, because she didn't want to have to lie.

He swallowed hard and the color that came to his cheeks made him seem like a lost little boy all of a sudden. "I'm just hurt and looking for someone to hit. Typical guy reaction." He shook his head as if trying to get rid of something and then looked off across the park. "I hope you find the guy for you, Callie. You deserve to be happy."

_Or girl._ As an image of Arizona flashed through her mind, she couldn't help but smile just a little, but she quickly recovered and turned more fully toward Tim, taking his hand gently in her own. "You deserve to be happy, too. I really want that for you, Tim, because I genuinely like you. I hope we can maybe be friends, but I'll understand if you can't."

He looked down to where she held his hand in her lap and nodded. "Give me a few days and I'm sure I'll be okay."

_God how ironic is that? The same reaction from Arizona only with her she's the one making sure things go no further._ It just made the fact hit home that much more that her life had gone from simple and planned to utterly out of control in the last few weeks and now she didn't know how she was going to move on and get it back to normal. Or if she even wanted to. "Okay, you take the time you need." She squeezed his hand and then stood up, pulling her purse up onto her shoulder. "You take care of yourself and my cartilage, Tim." She smiled down at him, hoping that a little levity might leave things stinging just a hint less.

"Will do, doc," he replied with a sad little smile.

She nodded and then walked off quickly, heading toward her car and not looking back to where Tim now sat alone on the park bench. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath as she thought about how she couldn't seem to get what she wanted and that she had to take away what Tim wanted. It all sucked so much. "When do I get to finally be lucky in love?" she asked but was answered only with the distant laughter of children and the slight whistle of the wind between the tree branches.

* * *

"She broke up with me," Tim said with a sad droop to his face.

Arizona quickly got up from the couch and went over to him to give him a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you really liked her." She had known this was coming and probably should have given it more thought on how she was going to handle it when Tim told her, but she had been procrastinating and now she felt like she had no idea how to comfort him. It didn't help that just a small part of her was glad that Callie had broken up with her brother, even though a larger part of her knew that nothing could ever come of her feelings for Callie and so knowing the scientist was free was just more torturous. "Are you going to stay friends?"

He shrugged and let out a sigh. "She wants to. But I don't know how I do that. I mean every time I look at her, I think about how perfect she is and how much I was falling in love with her. I'm not sure I can handle that."

"I know what you mean," she said quietly, not even realizing that the words had been said out loud.

Tim pulled out of the hug and looked at her with an inquisitive lift to his eyebrow. "Have you fallen for someone you can't have, Arizona? Oh do tell. What's her name?"

"No," she answered quickly and turned her back on him, hoping that the time it would take for her to get back to the couch would be long enough to school her expression for the half-truths she would be forced to tell. _Dammit, keep your thoughts to yourself,_ she scolded internally as she sat down on the couch. Finally she looked up to find Tim standing across the coffee table from her, his arms crossed over his chest and that slight smirk on his face that he wore when he knew he was going to get to torture his big sister. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Oh, I so do," he said as he sat on the opposite couch, perched on the edge with his elbows on his knees. "Please help distract me by giving me all the sexy details. Do I know her?"

_He needs to know. Even though nothing will happen between us, he needs to know. I owe him that._ She took a deep breath and looked down at where her fingers were nervously playing with the drawstring on her sweat pants. She didn't look up when she said, "This wasn't intentional and nothing really happened, okay? And it has nothing to do…" She realized she was getting ahead of herself so she looked up at him, cringing slightly as she said, "It's Callie."

"What?" He sat up straight, biting at his lip to obviously keep something in. She knew him well. She knew that he could easily blow up without thinking, so at least this once he was taking his time to keep it under wraps. After what felt like forever, he finally said, "Okay, tell me."

She shook her head at a loss for how to explain things. "I don't know. I just kind of found myself attracted to her. I mean, how can't you, right?"

He let out a small, dry laugh that was far more sad than humorous. "True."

"I wasn't going to tell her or anything, because nothing can come of it. She was seeing you, I've got all these worries about my career…" She looked back down to her lap, noticing how the thin sweats fell strangely over her prosthetic. "My leg," she added quietly.

"Not to mention that she's straight," Tim added.

"There was that." She looked up at him, cringing again as she said, "Or so I thought."

"What? Wait, are you telling me something happened between you two?" The look of horror on his faced was unmistakable.

"Not really," she said before letting out a loud sigh of frustration. "I came out to her a few days ago, but didn't mention my feelings for her at all, and then the next day she asked me to come over. She told me she was starting to fall for me and she was pretty sure it was mutual." She wiped at a tear she felt forming in her eye as she thought back to that meeting, to the fear and regret she had about the whole thing. "We both realized it couldn't work. For so many reasons. But…" She couldn't quite say it yet.

"Did you sleep with her?" Tim's mouth was open and betrayal started to play in his eyes.

"No, God no. We kissed. That's it. I swear to you, we've only kissed." She paused, waiting for his emotions to calm slightly. "Twice," she added quietly.

"Okay, so she broke up with me because she's fallen for you," he said, less a question than an observation.

"I think she would have broken up with you regardless, Tim. I know she likes you a lot, but she just wasn't feeling attracted to you like she should. It had nothing to do with me."

Tim nodded slightly, his eyes focusing now on the floor in front of him. Arizona waited, knowing that he needed time to think it through and process it all. Time seemed to tick by agonizingly slowly until he finally nodded slightly, as if making a decision. He looked up at her and smiled genuinely. "You two should get together."

"What?" She coughed on a laugh at how ridiculous it was that he was supporting her so quickly after breaking up with Callie. She sat up straighter at the sudden suggestion. "No, we can't."

"Arizona, you can. Don't ask, don't tell has been rescinded. You're an amazing officer and you're going to get reinstated. They'd be stupid to use you being gay against you. It'd be obvious that was the only reason they could come up with, so why not take the chance? You've been mostly holed up here these last six months. Hell you've basically been holed up your whole life, trying to hide away who you are." He shook his head, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You deserve to be loved."

"Do I?" The question was out before she could hide away all the self-hate she had deep down. She shook her head, wanting to be honest for once. "I'm not whole, Tim. Not physically, not emotionally. I've spent my whole life trying to make Dad proud, which is so stupid, because a parent should be proud of their kids no matter what, right? But I had to be daddy's little girl and do everything I figured he would want me to do. And to do that, I had to give up so much of myself. I don't regret it, don't get me wrong. I love my career, I love everything that I've gotten to do. And if it weren't for that last mission, I'd still be nothing but happy. I was so close to having everything I wanted before then."

Tim got up and moved around the table between them to sit on her right side. He reached out and put a gentle hand over hers. "What do you mean?"

"Emily was going to divorce Mike and we were going to be together, finally. I was going to get my promotion to Lieutenant Colonel and get my own command. All I had to do was get through that last deployment and come home in one piece." She wiped at the tears she felt starting down her cheeks. "All I had to do was not get three good Marines killed, including Emily's husband. All I had to do was not get trapped in that damned wreckage with no way out."

"But you got out," Tim said, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"But at what price?" She thought back to that moment when the shot was fired and she heard the strangled cry next to her. Dan's face had gone instantly white as blood poured from his neck. His hand reached up to grab at the wound and there was a moment when he looked at her with such fear in his eyes that Arizona could barely stand to think on it even now. She had started to reach out to him, to try to help, but he fell before she could grab him. Looking down at his crumpled body on the rocky ground, she felt helpless for a moment. And then she knew she had to get out, had to find a way to get to him and help. And somehow she had finished what they had begun together and she was suddenly free. _Little good it did him or me._

"Would things have been better if you'd stayed in the wreckage? Huh?"

She sat up and looked at him, wiping angrily at the tears in her eyes. "He was my responsibility. I should have at least made him take cover and then took my chances out there in the open."

"You said he wouldn't go," he reminded her.

"I didn't try hard enough. I could have forced him. He would have listened eventually."

He shook his head as he grabbed onto her chin and forced her to look at him. There were tears burning his bright blue eyes. "That would have taken time neither of you had. You did the right thing. And can you blame him for not wanting to leave you behind? If your positions were reversed, you would have done exactly the same thing. My God, Arizona, you lost a leg and still managed to get down to him. It was the only chance either of you had. You did all you could."

"Did I?" How many nights had she spent staring up at the ceiling, trying to play through the entire mission and find all the times she could have done something different? "I had so many choices and every one I made ended up being the wrong one."

"How many on the ground died?"

Arizona was thrown by the sudden question. "What?"

"The troops that you went in to save. The ones that were being ambushed by the Taliban. How many of them died?"

She sighed. "One. And five were seriously injured." She didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"Do you know why so few were killed?" He tilted his head inquisitively toward her.

"Even one is too many," she said, not having a sufficient answer to his question.

He ignored her comment. "The Taliban were trying to get to your helicopters. They wanted to see if they could get anything useful off them. It's kind of a sick silver lining, but you crashing caused enough of a diversion that those ground troops were able to flank the Taliban forces and pin them down instead of having to face them head on. Dan got hit by a stray bullet from the fighting. It was just bad luck. If he hadn't, you both would have come home. It was just bad luck, Arizona. You did the right thing."

Arizona buried her face in her hands and shook her head. "It doesn't feel like that."

"Arizona, you wouldn't be the amazing person, the amazing Marine you are, if you didn't feel like that. You care about the men and women you are in command of, and I know they care about you. But you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You're amazing, Arizona. I can't believe how amazing you are."

She looked over at him and rolled her eyes, her reaction coming from years of sibling rivalry. "Okay, fine, just stop with the platitudes, okay? What's done is done."

For a moment it looked like he was struggling with what he wanted to say. Then he just nodded. "Okay, enough. But Arizona, let me tell you one thing. You deserve to be happy. And I think you could be happy with Callie."

She frowned at his words. "Didn't she just break your heart by breaking up with you?"

He shrugged. "Arizona, you lost your leg six months ago. Now I know you don't want pity, but still. How can I be so shallow as to be upset about a breakup when I can support you in at least this one thing?"

Part of her wanted to bring up the jealousy she knew he'd had over the years, but she kept it to herself. "You're allowed to be upset."

"I know. But it's the right thing to do." He smiled and laughed quietly. "I can't let my big sister be the only one who does the right thing. So, will you give it some thought?"

She knew he wouldn't let it drop if she told him no, so she nodded. "I will. But no promises."

"Okay." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. "Dad would be so proud of you," he whispered into her hair.

"Thanks." She could only hope, but part of her really wondered.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy this. Things will start moving forward on the romance shortly, I promise. I just have some "housekeeping" to get through first.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 9

Tim shook his head at Ben Adams. "Am I understanding you correctly, Colonel?"

Ben nodded. "That bastard senator somehow found out she's gay, Timothy. His son, Brooks, has been up here the last two days having closed door meetings with almost every two star and up he could find. They are trying to plant a little bird in their ears so they'll push for her not to fly again."

"How did he find out?" Tim had known Arizona was gay for years, since she was a teenager actually, but he also knew the lengths she had gone to in order to keep it quiet for the sake of her career. He could count on his one hand the number of people outside of their family that knew, Ben being one of them. And he also knew she was overly cautious about what she said and did even off duty to keep it a secret. For most of her career she had to, and now she swore she still could feel the repercussions if she weren't careful. Tim had thought maybe she was overreacting but now it looked like she had been right. This was exactly the type of situation she had always dreaded and now it was coming true. He was sure it would just scare her further into the closet. And just when she had the chance to maybe find some love.

Ben leaned back in his office chair. "I heard Brooks tell someone that his wife's sister knows her. Do you know a Doctor Torres?"

"Callie? Wait, she's Brooks Hastings' sister-in-law? She never said a word to me." He shook his head, trying to think back to their conversations, and he knew she had never breathed a word of it. He looked back at the colonel on the other side of the desk. "You met her that day out at the airfield when we came to see Arizona fly. She and I were dating but we broke up. But she and Arizona became friends. Don't tell her I told you this, but she said there were some feelings developing between her and Callie but they decided not to do anything about them because of Arizona's career. To be honest, I think Arizona's leg and self-confidence are a big part of it, too. But, I know Callie knows about the senator's witch hunt against Arizona. We talked about it. I just can't believe she'd let that kind of information out to Brooks or his father. Hell, she's a Democrat, she must hate the fact that Tea Party asshole is her sister's father-in-law."

Ben sighed and shrugged. "Maybe she told her sister. You know, trying to get some sisterly advice? Perhaps she wasn't thinking when she let it slip at a family dinner or she needed someone to listen to her and that was more important than Arizona's career. You said they decided not to get involved because of Arizona's attempt to fly again. You don't think she could be sabotaging Arizona's case for reinstatement so that wouldn't stand in their way, do you?"

"No, that's not Callie. Not at all." He couldn't believe that she would do that. It made absolutely no sense. "I don't know what happened, but I'll find out."

Ben shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. The important thing is that they know and the shit is going to hit the fan real soon. You need to tell her."

"Me? Why do I have to tell her?" Just the thought of it made him horribly nervous.

"Really, Timothy? Just tell her." He got up from his desk and walked over to the door, holding it open. "Now get out and go find your sister."

"I guess," Tim said with a roll of his eyes. Once out in the hallway of the Pentagon he looked around and sighed. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Arizona. "Hey," he said before she could even say hello. "Where are you?"

"I just got done meeting with General Rogers. I was going to stop by Ben's office and see if he's heard anything."

Tim suppressed a cough. "Um, yeah, I think he might have. Listen, I just saw him and he told me something that you need to hear. Can we meet somewhere? How about we get some lunch at the food court?"

"Okay, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Great." Tim hung up and let out a deep sigh, dreading having to tell his sister what Ben had shared. But he still quickly made his way over to the nearby food court. He was starving so he went ahead and got some food before finding a table in an obvious location so Arizona would be able to see him.

Right on time she plopped down across from him, putting her tray down. She picked up her sandwich and took a bite before saying. "Okay, so what's the scoop?"

Luckily it was after one so the dining area was a little less than a quarter full. But still he knew he needed to be discreet about this conversation so he slid his chair over next to his sister. "You're not going to like this," he said quietly.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said with a little quirk of her eyebrow. "Lay it on me."

"Hastings knows you're gay."

Arizona swallowed the food that was in her mouth and then looked over at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "He what?"

"And I hate to tell you but Callie might be the person he found out from."

Arizona suddenly froze as she stared at him. It was a few long moments before she shook her head. "I don't understand. Why would Callie tell him? She knows he's coming after me."

He shook his head. "Well I doubt she told him directly. Were you aware that her sister is married to Brooks Hastings?"

"Dan's brother Brooks? Callie's sister is married to him?" She shook her head, obviously at a loss. "No, she didn't mention it. Do you think she mentioned what was going on with us to her sister and she told Brooks or did Callie go right to him?" She looked down at her hands and tossed the sandwich back onto her tray. "She could have told me when I went over there to talk about his witch hunt. She should have told me." She started to get up.

"Wait, where are you going?" He tried to grab onto her arm but she moved away from him too quickly.

"I'm going to find Callie and give her a piece of my mind."

"Oh, are you sure you want to do that?" He knew his sister had a horrible temper sometimes so this could be a very bad idea for her to rush over to Callie and yell at her.

"Oh, I'm very sure," she said before striding off, leaving Tim all alone in the dining area.

He thought about giving Callie a warning, but then he realized he didn't want to get more involved in this than he already was. Perhaps it was a good thing for them to have it out about this and lots of other things. He just hoped that when it was all done they were still speaking to one another. Or at the very least that he didn't need to pay bail to get Arizona out of jail.

* * *

Arizona pounded on Callie's front door. "Callie, get out here," she yelled angrily.

She could hear loud footsteps on the other side of the door and then Callie's muffled voice telling her son to go to his room. There was a long pause when she was likely waiting for Matthew to heed her wishes, before the door whipped open. "What the fuck, Arizona?"

"What the fuck? What the fuck? Really, Callie? How about what the fuck why didn't you tell me your sister is married to Brooks Hastings?" She felt the anger that she had been trying to keep just in control the entire drive around the Beltway from the Pentagon flood through her. "Did you tell him yourself that I'm gay or did your sister do the dirty work?"

"What?" The look of horror on Callie's face helped answer the question. "Arizona, I swear to you I didn't say a thing and I know Aria wouldn't have."

"But you told her."

"About us. About my feelings for you, that's it."

"That's more than enough," Arizona huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Somehow that bastard and his father found out and now their witch hunt just went full Salem. There's no way I'm getting back in a cockpit now. He'll use it to demonize me to the brass and that'll be it. Before he's done I won't even be allowed to be a pencil pusher. My career is over."

"What?" Callie's voice was softer now, more empathetic. "Arizona, your career isn't over yet. I have to believe that they'll see what an amazing officer you are, what an amazing pilot you are. I mean you sacrificed your leg for this country, isn't it the least they can do to support you?"

With tears streaking down her cheeks, Arizona shook her head violently. "There are plenty of powerful people in the military who hate that Don't Ask Don't Tell got repealed and they'll love to exact a little revenge on someone like me. They can just say I can't cut it anymore but really what they'll be saying is they don't want a dyke in their Corps." She let out a mirthless laugh. "Jokes on them, because there are plenty of us there already. Although I imagine they'd be even more scandalized by the number of gay men in the military and to think they took showers with them. Oh, it's all so horrible for morale and unit cohesion." She shook her head sadly and finally wiped at the wetness on her cheeks. "Trust me, Callie, it's over."

Callie came over and put her hands on Arizona's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. And I swear to you, I didn't tell Brooks or his asshole father. I needed to talk to my sister about what was going on in my life. I was a little freaked out and confused. Hell, I still am. But I just needed someone I could turn to. And I trust Aria implicitly. There's no way she went blabbing to Brooks. Hell, it's not like they even have a truly happy marriage. They're both just sort of stuck there, so it's not like she'd tell him because she feels loyal to him and his family."

"Did he overhear you?" Arizona asked, relieved now that she knew Callie wasn't at fault, and yet still so scared about what could happen in the days to come now that the man out to get her knew her biggest secret.

"We thought he was at work but he came home early. Maybe he overheard something then. But Aria specifically told me that she didn't tell Brooks that I knew you, because she was afraid he'd use that to get information on you." She let out a deep sigh. "I guess it didn't matter in the end. What a bastard weasel he is."

Arizona couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm guessing you don't sit around the Christmas tree singing carols together every year?"

Callie shuddered. "I tolerate the Hastings family as little as I have to. But he's the father of my niece and nephew and I adore them. So, I suck it up. But when his father is around, I find myself sitting on my hands so I don't deck him when he walks by."

The image made Arizona smile. "Yeah, he's a real lowlife. I don't get how Florida could elect him."

Callie's eyebrow rose. "Have you ignored the news the last few elections? Florida has turned bat shit crazy. I'm glad I got out when I did, but my parents are still there, and they love to schmooze with the Republican elite. All that money just floating around and no one doing a damned good thing with it." She looked around her and then shrugged. "Guess I shouldn't talk. It's not like I live in a hovel or something."

Arizona shook her head. "But you are doing amazing research. You could have just lived off your parents' money but you chose to do something remarkable with your life, Callie. You're special."

"Gee thanks." Callie took a deep breath and shook her head. "Listen, I don't mean to kick you out or anything, because you know there's nothing more I'd like to do than spend time with you, but we can't, right? And besides, I need to go see my sister and figure out what the hell happened."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Arizona suggested, afraid that Callie's temper would flare and she'd say something that she would regret.

Callie shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure the blame is sitting squarely at Brooks' feet. But Aria needs to know this isn't a game and maybe, if we're lucky, she can find a way to throw him off the scent. I don't know. I guess it's worth a try." She paused before looking down at Arizona. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brooks. With everything that's been going on with us, well it just didn't seem like the right time. But I should have."

"You should have." Arizona saw the true remorse in Callie's brown eyes and nodded. "It's okay. I understand." She bit at the inside of her lip. "And I'm sorry for storming over here and pounding on your door like some crazed woman."

Callie's lip turned up into one of the sexiest half-smiles Arizona had ever seen. "You can come pound on my door anytime." There was a moment's pause where Callie kept the sexy expression on her face before she laughed. "God, did I just say that? I'm so out of practice."

Arizona laughed along with her. "Yeah that was pretty bad." She got serious again, pushing the familiar stirrings of desire as far down as she possibly could. "I'll let you go. I need to get home anyway. Talk to you later."

Callie looked like she wanted to say something but then she just sighed quietly. "Yeah, talk to you later."

Arizona quickly left the porch and got into her car. She watched as Callie waved at her and then disappeared inside the house before turning the key and throwing the gear shift into reverse before backing out of the driveway. Only once she was on the road did she let a small smile come to her lips. "Thank God it wasn't her. I'm not sure I could have handled that, too."

* * *

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Callie felt a sick ball in her stomach at the doubt she suddenly felt. She had told Arizona that there was no way that Aria had been the culprit, but she had to admit she had just a little bit of doubt, and so she had driven straight over to her sister's house to get to the bottom of it.

"About you and Arizona?"

"About Arizona being gay," Callie said. "There is no me and Arizona." _At least right now._

Aria frowned for a moment and then shook her head. "Of course I didn't tell him anything, Callie. I don't know whether Arizona is guilty of negligence in the crash, but I know she doesn't deserve to be vilified for being gay. Brooks and his father might think that's a legitimate reason to go after someone, but that's just bullshit."

Callie wondered if she needed to press her sister, to make sure that she was telling the truth, but then she looked into her sister's dark brown eyes and could tell that she wasn't lying. "Okay, I believe you. So, do you think he overheard us then?"

Aria bit her lip and then nodded slowly. "He did." She deflated slightly and cringed. "He threatened me, Callie. He told me not to tell you that he heard us. I'm sorry, but you know how he is."

Callie felt anger well up in her but she held it in check. She had seen how horrible Brooks could be to her sister over the years. She had lost track how many times she had tried to talk Aria into leaving him, but no matter how blue in the face she got, her sister had refused to do it. What really had always bothered Callie was that Aria wasn't just using the kids as an excuse either. She had somehow bought into that theory that she had made a vow that couldn't be broken when she'd married Brooks. And what was worse was that Aria had been rather judgmental when she had divorced Rick, even though he had been horrible to her through their entire marriage. And now to think that Aria was still letting herself be bullied by her asshole of a husband really burned Callie, but she couldn't say anything. Aria had made her bed, but it was Arizona that seemed to be forced to lie in it this time. "Let's not go there."

"Let's not."

Callie shook her head, feeling so at a loss as to what to do to help her friend. "How can we fix this?"

Aria sighed. "You can't, Callie. The wheels are in motion and you know how those two are. They are going to use this and they are going to go after her hard for it. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"You can be there for her at least." Aria looked genuinely concerned about the situation.

Callie sighed heavily, thinking of how strained their friendship, if she could even call it that, had become. She wanted nothing more than to be the one who stood by Arizona through this, who could comfort her when it was hard and hopefully celebrate with her when things ended up not being nearly as bad as Arizona thought. But she knew that what little chance she had of getting Arizona to consider acting on her feelings was gone with this news that Senator Hastings and his son now knew her secret. Or at least that is what she would use as an excuse. "I don't think she'd let me be there for her. She's certainly afraid of confirming anything by having me in her life, but she's also just so terrified of letting anyone close to her. She's got so many walls built up and I'm not sure I'd ever be able to tear them down. And this just built those walls up that much higher."

"Give her time, Callie. It's been only six months since the crash. She's had so much to come to terms with in that time and on top of that, old habits die hard. But I know if you are your usual tenacious self, she'll cave eventually." Aria wrapped her arms around Callie's shoulders and pulled her in tightly before resting her head on her shoulder. "Who can deny my big sister when she puts her mind to it?"

Callie let out a dry laugh. "Um, where should I start?"

"Oh stop," Aria said with a quick swat at her arm. "I truly believe that she'll come around if she feels half as much for you as you obviously do for her."

"You think?"

"Be patient, Callie. I know that's not your strong suit, but she'll come around once all this blows over if not sooner. I practically promise." She smiled and then winked at her sister.

"Is that going to be your out? The practically?"

"Yup." Aria answered, her smile turning just a little playfully smug.

"Sisters," Callie said with an exasperated sigh and roll of her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **As always, thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and follows and favorites. I really enjoy reading your thoughts on this story. Glad you all liked Tim being less of an ass than you probably thought he would be about Callie choosing Arizona. I figure he may be hurting inside, but he still wants what's best for his sister and he also wants her to be proud of him. It just made sense to me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter even if it's a bit rough on poor Arizona. And just FYI, we'll be making some serious progress on their relationship in the next chapter, I promise.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 10

Arizona threw her prosthetic on the floor with a frustrated grunt. "What the hell do you expect me to do, Tim? I can't fight back against a goddamned senator. If he can't find proof I screwed up and got his son killed, he's just going to defame me to every superior I have until one of them takes the bait and not only kills the medal, which let's face it is no skin off my teeth, but also my career." She ran her hand through her hair. "I was so careful for so long, Tim, but I'm not a nun for crying out loud. And worst of all, the reason that weasel Brooks found out is because I'm _not_ pursuing things with Callie."

"Maybe you should. At this point will it matter?" Tim walked over and propped her prosthetic up against the coffee table before plopping down heavily on the couch next to her. "The cat's out of the bag, Arizona. You might as well be happy."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling a wave of panic rush through her at the mere thought of acting on her feelings for Callie. Or more precisely at the mere thought of Callie reciprocating those feelings and actions. She just wasn't ready for a relationship and she wasn't sure she ever would be. Not now when she was maimed and disabled. How could anyone, especially someone as beautiful, smart and funny as Callie, find her attractive when they saw the reality? She just couldn't believe that. "No," she said simply.

"No? You don't want to be happy?" He looked at her like she had three heads. "What happened to you, Arizona? Is making Dad proud all you care about? He's dead. He can't pat you on the head and tell you you're a good little girl. Besides, don't you think he'd want his daughter to be happy?"

"I am happy," she said, but it sounded false even to her own ears.

"Bullshit. You haven't been happy for a really long time. Maybe even ever. Sure, you love your job, but is that enough?" It was clear by the look in his eyes that he didn't believe that it was.

"It's more than a job, Tim, and you know it."

He rolled his eyes. "Your Cobra isn't going to keep you warm at night or give you a mind-blowing orgasm. It's not going to love you and take care of you and make you laugh and make you cry. You need to find a woman who can be all those things and more for you, Arizona. I mean, my God, you're almost forty and you've never even really had a girlfriend."

She reached for her crutches and stood up. "I'm not going to debate my love life with you, Timothy. It's not like you've got a wife either."

"I at least date, Arizona."

"Not successfully," she countered.

"I'm trying. You might as well start collecting cats the way you're going."

She blew a raspberry at him, just like she had as a child. "I'm not going to be some crazy cat woman, Tim. What's wrong with trying to concentrate on my career while I still can. Even if they let me fly again it'll only be a few years until I basically will be forced to move into administration and essentially give up my helicopter anyway." She let out a long sigh. It was something she hadn't been looking forward to even before the crash and it made the thought of further progression in her career bittersweet. While she relished the idea of promotions and more responsibility, not only as a sign of success but because she had always felt—at least until the crash—that she was one of the better officers out there, the thought that soon she would at best be flying just to keep her ratings up and not as part of her day-to-day job had really put a damper on the idea of making Colonel and maybe even getting her first star in the years to come. She knew, as did all military pilots, that once you got past the rank of Major, that duties would start to get in the way of flying. But now that could all be moot anyway, since she could easily be faced with the idea of taking a discharge and never flying again.

"So, you're going to wait a few more years to find love when it's practically staring you in the face?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"Who said anything about love, Tim? I like Callie. She's beautiful and smart and funny. But it's not love."

"Yet," he said as he fixed her with a stare that dared her to challenge him.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, yet. But I'm just not going to risk everything for a yet."

He shook his head sadly. "I never thought I'd say this about you, Arizona, but you're a fucking coward."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe that she was hearing this from her younger brother. She'd flown in combat, she'd killed even, and most importantly she'd fended off the enemy with a single pistol just moments after losing her leg. "The Marines don't give Silver Stars to cowards," she explained.

"Says the woman who doesn't want it because she doesn't think she deserves it." His challenging was getting downright annoying.

"Oh shut up." She turned and hopped on her crutches into the kitchen.

Tim followed her and slid down onto one of the stools that lined the breakfast bar. He propped his head up on his hands and smiled at her. "Can you please, please, please just keep an open mind?"

"About falling in love someday? It'll happen if it happens." She really just wanted to stop this line of conversation and get onto something more neutral like politics or sports.

"It won't if you keep cutting off the possibility."

"Fine," she spat out as she leaned on the counter, her eyes burring into him. "I will keep an open mind. But that doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with your ex."

"I don't think we got far enough to consider her my ex."

"Well, you know what I mean. Now, what's for dinner?" She tilted her head and smiled at him, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Take out," he said as he whipped out his cellphone. "Pizza okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She let out a deep breath and tried to hide the smile that came to her lips at having finally shut her brother up. Now if she could just find a way to get Senator Hastings and his son to do the same thing.

* * *

"Timothy Robbins," he said as he answered his cellphone.

"Tim, it's Nancy. Listen, we just got a leak in via one of our Capitol Hill guys. Seems Senator Hastings has something on your sister."

He looked toward her closed bedroom door and sighed. He thought it might take a few days before that bastard would start really leaking it, but it would seem he wanted to get the word out early enough in the week that it would have time to explode for all the sensational nastiness it could muster. "Yeah, Nancy, I heard some rumors his son was talking to a few of the brass at the Pentagon about it. What are you hearing?"

"Sources are saying that she's not only gay, but was having an affair with the wife of one of the pilots killed on her last mission. And now the Pentagon is trying to cover that up by giving her a medal and returning her to duty. Adultery is of course grounds for a court-martial, so he's pushing for that."

Tim's head fell as he muttered, "Fuck," under his breath. "I don't know the details but I don't think she actually committed adultery. Of course I'm sure that won't stop that fucker from pushing for a court-martial. And if they do court-martial her, that's like at least a dishonorable discharge and some confinement, right?"

"Up to a year."

He shook his head as his heart started to race, all the while, his eyes remained glued on Arizona's door. "Nancy, you know what I tell you cannot be used, right? Do I have your word?"

"Of course. Listen, Tim, you and I have known each other for a few years now and if I can help your family, I will. I can't sit on this, obviously. CNN, Fox, and MSNBC all are getting the same information, plus the other local stations. This is going to go big, just because she's the All American girl, daughter of a hero, Academy grad, and so on and so forth. This is a huge human interest story and the homophobes are going to latch onto this like crazy." There was a long slow breath on the other end of the line. "I'm sure that the other pilot's death was just a bad coincidence. I can't imagine from all you've told me about her that she would intentionally do harm to anyone under her command, but there will be plenty of people who see it that way. You know those right-wingers don't let facts stand in their way."

"Yeah, I know." He ground his teeth as his mind felt like it tumbled over and over itself trying to put his jumbled thoughts together. "Do they have anything that could get her convicted? Have they talked to the other woman?"

"No. And from what I know, she's been contacted by the big three plus Hastings and she won't talk, but that could just be a matter of time. You know the money offers will come in and she's a widow now, so she probably will just go to the highest bidder."

"Well at least they don't have confirmation yet. Maybe Arizona can get a hold of her and get her to stay quiet. Without that, this should all blow over soon enough." He shook his head at the craziness of all of this. "Nancy, I know what went on out there. She's never told me all of it, but I've pieced it together and she's a fucking hero. She's so amazing. And nothing should overshadow what she gave to this country. She might have made a mistake before being deployed, but they are two totally different things. She deserves her job back, she deserves to fly, and she deserves that damned medal. Being gay certainly shouldn't impact that."

"But if that affair really is the truth, then that will impact it. Like you said, she could not only get a dishonorable discharge, they could lock her up. And with that bastard senator at their heels on this, the JAG will have to do something if they can find proof. I'm sorry."

Tim nodded to himself. "I know. Listen, run what you have to, but if you can keep it as neutral as possible and obviously emphasize how it's all rumor, that would be great. I know I can't expect the same from some of the other news outlets. Hell, I'm sure Fox will have a ten-part series on how dirty homosexuals are destroying the military."

"I promise you, Tim, we'll keep it purely news and only tell the facts. Although we will have to of course put in the disclaimer that you work for us, which probably won't add any weight to our telling of the story."

"I know. But thanks anyway. And thanks for letting me know. I'd rather she hear this from me than from the news."

"Good luck, Tim, and call me if you need anything. And if she wants to tell her side of the story, you know we'll be glad to carry that."

That made Tim laugh despite himself. "Oh, sure, you'll suffer through getting that scoop. Way to take one there, Nancy."

She laughed. "Well, sometimes we can all benefit. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks." He hung up the phone and tapped it on his chin as he looked at her closed bedroom door. This was the second time in a week he needed to be the bearer of bad news and he was getting sick of it. There was nothing he wanted to do least in the world than go in there and tell her what he had just found out, but she was his sister and he knew she needed to know. He walked as quickly as he could to her door and knocked, not giving himself a second to pause and consider. When he didn't hear an answer after a few moments, he gently opened the door and stuck his head in. "Arizona?"

His heart broke when he saw her on her bed, the covers pulled up tightly to her chin as she watched the muted TV. Tears were streaming down her face, coating her cheeks in a film that glistened by the light of the television. He looked over and noticed that she was, for whatever reason, watching Fox news. Her military service picture was up on the corner over the shoulder of the blonde bobble-head newscaster with the headline "Lesbian Marine Kills Lover's Husband in Taliban Attack" underneath. "Oh, Arizona," he said quietly as he moved the rest of the way into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

She didn't turn toward him, but after a few seconds she said, "Ben called me to warn me. I figured I'd see what the worst thing was they were saying, so I put on Fox. I had to mute it after a few seconds. My God, they make it sound like I intentionally killed Mike just so I could be with Emily when we got back. Mike was my friend, one of my best friends. It killed me that Emily and I fell for one another and we tried so hard to make sure we didn't hurt him any more than need be. They would have divorced anyway. She was just waiting for his final deployment to finish so he could concentrate on that."

Tim cleared his throat. "Nancy, the evening news producer at my station, just called me to tell me what was being leaked. They promised to keep to the facts, but you know Fox and probably CNN at least will run with hearsay. Nancy said that Emily hasn't said anything yet." He reached out and placed his hand on her right knee. "Do you think you should call her and see if she's planning on confirming this?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to. She sent me a text saying she wouldn't talk to anyone, no matter what they offered her. She's probably doing it to protect her own reputation more than because of me, but at least there's that. I mean, technically, we didn't commit adultery, because we never had sex. We got really close, but she told me she wouldn't until she was divorced from Mike. She loved us both too much to make that mistake." She finally turned to him and forced a sad smile on her face. "Of course, that won't matter to anyone, really. It might spare me a dishonorable discharge, but that's about it. My career is over, my life is over."

He reached up and took a firm hold of both of her shoulders and forced her attention to his face. "You listen to me, Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, you made a human misjudgment when you fell in love with someone, that is all. You did as much of the right thing as you could by not taking it to a sexual level. You went off to war, fought alongside your fellow Marines, and did your best to protect those under your command. With one horrible exception, you did just that. Sadly, you're not perfect. No one is and no one expects you to be."

"Senator Hastings does. My superiors expect it, too."

"The only one who truly expects that about you, is you."

She shook her head, breaking eye contact. "You don't understand," she practically whined out.

"I don't? Sometimes I think you forget I spent four years at the same Academy you did. Hell I even did a year at that damned prep school too. I remember all the talk of excellence and all the pressure to be the best. I wouldn't have blown out my knee if it weren't for that. We both have been hurt by the need to be the best, Arizona. We both have. But I figured out a while ago that I can't live up to a ghost. You need to realize that, too. You're human and Dad would have known that."

She shook her head. "How do you know? You barely remember him."

Tim sighed. "Because if he was half the guy you want to think he was, then he couldn't have seen all that you've done in your life and discounted it for one affair of the heart. You are one of the best pilots in the Marine Corps, Arizona. You could fly circles around half of them with your fake leg and one arm tied behind your back. And you're one of the best officers, too. You are smart and decisive and yet you really care about those guys out there, whether they're in the helicopter next to you or they're the guys on the ground fresh out of Parris Island. And if that asshole of a senator thinks the leaders of the Marine Corps are going to see it any other way just because he's too blinded by anger and grief and his own general idiocy, well then he doesn't know the Marines, right?"

She looked up at him, but the uncertainty in her eyes broke his heart. She looked like such a lost little girl, far more so than she had since the first time he saw her in Germany following the crash. He couldn't remember a time when she looked more lost and afraid and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and protect her, just as she had so many times with him over the years. But he also knew her well and knew that she wouldn't really be able to accept such support. She needed to stand on her own and face what was coming with his support, surely, but not his protection. She would have to do this alone.

"I wish I had your faith," she whispered as she wiped at the torrent of tears on her cheeks. "I've known a few superiors in my time who hated that there were even women allowed in a Marine uniform, let alone flying into combat. Being gay on top of that? Well, that would just be the cherry on the top of their bigotry sundae." Her eyes drifted back over to the TV, where thankfully the topic had shifted to yet another senseless attack on the President and some imagined mistake that Fox had brewed up. She seemed lost in thought for a moment and then just the smallest of smiles touched her lips. "But I have to fight. I can't not."

"No, you can't. You've fought your whole life, Arizona. You can't stop now." He felt pride well up in him as he watched her slowly but surely return to the doggedly determined sister he had always known and loved. "Even if your career is over, you have to fight and do the right thing."

She nodded and then looked up at him, her blue eyes suddenly clear. "If I'm going down, I'm going to go down fighting."

His smile was instantaneously broad. "That's my big sis. You go kick some ass."

"And take some names," she said with a chuckle as she whipped the blankets off of her and reached for her prosthetic. "I'll call Ben and plot my strategy and then we'll get to work."

* * *

Arizona leaned back against the desk in the study and looked from her brother to Ben. "Okay, so I'll do an interview or two, tell my side of the story, and then what? Just hope for the best?"

Ben shook his head. "First off, honesty is of course the best policy. Cloak it in the honor code and it's all the better. A Marine officer and Academy grad should tell the truth and admit their mistakes. And the truth is on your side. What you and Emily Higgins had does not constitute adultery under Article 134. It doesn't meet the definition of adultery in North Carolina, either, so you can't be prosecuted for what you did while stationed there. So, you did not commit adultery."

Tim shrugged. "Worst outcome is you could say you had an affair of the heart. Although it's probably better to avoid the term all together. Just explain that you both did the right thing and decided that she would divorce Mike before taking things further. Hell, the fact she wanted to wait until you all were back so that it wouldn't get in the way of your deployment, that's even a positive. Why would you intentionally hurt Mike if you expected to come home to Emily?"

Arizona looked over at Ben, "But in the court of public opinion, I'm still the bad guy. And the insinuation is still there that maybe I intentionally got him killed so I could be with Emily. Hastings will just say I'm lying about what was going to happen when we got back and that's why I wanted him out of the way. Or maybe he'll say I was distracted by what was going on."

Ben nodded thoughtfully and then looked up at her. "So how did they find out about Emily?"

Arizona sighed heavily. "I had told Dan. I found out he was gay and really, really closeted. Like worse than me. His father is a Tea Party Senator so clearly he couldn't be out marching on a float in the pride parade. His family didn't even know. But I found out and I was trying to get him to trust me. I mean, you can't fly with someone and not trust one another, right? He was far from the best weapons officer out there, but I was stuck with him since he was a senator's son and they wanted him in good hands. So, when I overheard him talking to this guy he was seeing, Phillip, during our pre-deployment training, I sat down with him and told him my secret as well. Then we had some reason to really trust one another. He couldn't tell on me or I'd tell on him and vice versa. But it brought us closer, too. We were fighting the same enemy within the military in addition to the Taliban." She thought back to the terrified look on Dan's face when she had confronted him and the absolute relief when she had shared her own story about her sexuality and her relationship with Emily. It had been terrifying for both of them, she had to admit, but it had really been the best thing she could think to do. Or at least she had thought so at the time. "He must have told someone or left a letter or something."

"Hey, Arizona?" Tim said suddenly as he looked down at his phone. "I just got a text from Jameson Miles from The Advocate."

Arizona's heart started to pound. This was precisely what she didn't want. "Crap. Let me guess, they want to write a story about the lesbian Marine and make me out as some new gay hero?" She rubbed at her face with both hands, feeling like she was trying to play a game of chess and yet couldn't manage to see all the possible moves ahead. She had no idea what the right tactic was in this war for her career. And now another path had just been placed in front of her and it was both terrifying and potentially even more dangerous than some of her other choices. "I think it's probably better if I acknowledge that I'm a lesbian but don't shout it from the rooftops. That will just add to any negative feelings among my superiors. Right Ben?"

Ben seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments. That was one of the things that Arizona loved about him, ever since she had first come under his command fresh out of flight school. He never made a rash decision if he could help it. And usually, he managed to make the right one, even if it wasn't the easiest answer to the problem. She trusted him and his judgment implicitly and would follow any advice he had if she felt it was even remotely correct. He had told her a long time ago not to blindly follow any leader, and she had ascribed to that throughout her career, but if there was one officer she would follow into Hell and expect to come back out with, it was Colonel Benjamin Adams.

"I think you should talk to them," he finally simply said.

"What? You want me to talk to the biggest gay news magazine out there?" For once she couldn't believe the advice he was giving her was really coming from his brilliant analysis of the situation.

"Listen, you need to have as many people on your side as possible, Arizona. The more pressure the brass gets to play this in a politically correct manner, the better. And to be honest, you could use some articles that are unabashedly supportive, and I suspect this could do it. Americans today aren't nearly as homophobic as they once were, but they still need a good story to rally behind. Get something in the gay press, maybe do an interview or two with trusted media folks in the mainstream press, and then hopefully that will put enough pressure on the Secretary where he'll just call a spade a spade and come down on your side and not on Senator Hastings'. After all, there is a Democrat as Commander in Chief, and both the Secretary of the Navy and the Secretary of Defense work for him. They'll definitely be feeling some pressure to push this your way. But you have to give them reason to, and you have to shine a light on this. Don't make it easy for them to sweep you under the rug and quietly give in to the pressure from Hastings and the other assholes like him." He smiled. "Come screaming out of the closet, Arizona. It can't hurt."

Arizona felt a panic well in her that she wasn't familiar with. She had spent so much of her life trying to hide who she really was out of fear of being discovered and losing her career. And now, just when technically that shouldn't be grounds for a discharge, she had to find a way to play it so that it would look like that was precisely what the Pentagon was doing if they tried to drum her out. She hated the idea of playing politics like this. It was just so far from what she believed in. After all, she had been brought up to believe that if she worked hard and was the best at what she did, then the sky was literally the limit. And now, the harsh realities were crashing down on that idealism and she was having to come to terms with the fact that she might have to play a little dirty. "Okay, I'll do it. But not today. I need some time to think." She stood up and smiled at Ben. "Thanks for your help. You are one of the best men I've ever known, Colonel."

Ben stood up and uncharacteristically wrapped her in a strong hug. "You're worth it, Arizona. You are one of the best people I've ever met and you deserve to win in this. It's the right thing to do because it's the right outcome to fight for. War can be dirty sometimes."

She understood that, probably better than most, and she knew that that was precisely what she was undertaking here. This was a war with one of the more powerful people in the country and if she was going to win, she was going to have to use every weapon she had available. And even then it might not be enough. "Thanks," she said as she hugged him back.

She pulled out of the hug and smiled at her little brother, who was looking at her with a proud smile on his lips. "And thanks to you, too."

"Nothing can stop the Robbins kids," he said as his smile grew.

"Nope, nothing can stop us." She walked by him, ruffling his hair as she used to when he was younger and said, "I'm going to go clear my head."

He looked at her and nodded with that knowing glint in his eye. He knew what she meant by that, so he would know where to find her if he needed to. As she started to walk toward the front door, Ben called after her. "Okay. And in the meantime I'll see about getting some of these interviews set for tomorrow."

"Sounds good." She forced a smile on her lips, even though the thought of suddenly having to talk publicly about something she had told only a handful of people in her entire life scared the shit out of her. But like so many battles in her life, she would press through. She had no other choice.

* * *

Callie waited impatiently for the phone to be answered. "Tim?" she asked when she heard it connect.

"Yeah, Callie, it's my phone, so who else would it be?"

She sighed and shook her head at her own rash behavior. "Sorry. Listen, I was just calling to see how Arizona is doing. I saw the story on the news and I know she's got to be freaking out."

"Why don't you call her and find out?" He sounded like he was toying with her more than being short.

"I tried, but she isn't answering her phone." She realized that she probably was one of the last people that Arizona wanted to talk to right then, even if she hadn't intentionally started the chain of events that led to her brother-in-law finding out about Arizona being gay. "Just let me know that she's okay, please."

"She is. I mean, of course she's not happy about her private life being dragged out for the whole world to see. She's just a Marine trying to do her job, after all, and now her name is all over every news channel in the country. But I think she's decided to use it to her advantage."

"She is? How?" Callie couldn't understand how this could be at all positive, at least not when it came to Arizona's career. She did, however, secretly hope that it would make Arizona face her feelings a little more honestly. But Callie couldn't let herself be too hopeful and she felt horrible for what little hope she did hold deep inside. It felt so selfish.

"She hasn't broken any military rules, so they can't actually use it against her. At least not officially. So, we all figured that if she acknowledges that she's gay then they can't use it against her even informally. If they can't come up with a truly legitimate reason to keep her out of the cockpit, then they won't dare try. It'll look bad."

"But, she didn't even want to use the medal to her advantage. She's suddenly going to use this?" Granted she barely knew Arizona, but this seemed so unlike her.

Tim laughed. "You've got her pretty well figured out, huh? Basically Senator Hastings declared war. And if there's one thing that she understands, it's that in war sometimes you have to do some really dirty and horrible things. She can't take the high road anymore or they'll just trample all over her. And she deserves so much better than that. She tried to save his son just after losing her leg and this is how he pays her back."

She sighed. "Do you think she's really okay with that?"

"Not likely, but she'll grit her teeth and do it, because that's the kind of person she is."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to check on her." It hurt that she couldn't be there for Arizona right then. She wanted nothing more than to be there to support her and comfort her. Anything to take some of the burden from her. Arizona always tried to seem so strong, but Callie knew that deep down she was vulnerable and could easily be hurt. And she also knew that Arizona would never ask for support, but Callie still wished she could be there for her.

"Hey, Callie, I think it might be good for you and her to talk."

"She's not answering her cell, Tim. I think that's pretty clear." The silent treatment was what hurt the most.

"She probably turned it off. She was heading over to Arlington. It's the anniversary of our father's death. That in addition to all this, well you can understand she needs him. She likes to spend time at our father's grave when she needs to think things through. Knowing her, she'll be there the rest of the afternoon. That's her MO."

"I don't want to interrupt that." The thought of Arizona being mad at her on top of all the other complications in their friendship scared her.

"Trust me, you should go. I'll text you the location of his grave so you can find her."

She paused, her heart starting to beat harder at the thought of seeing Arizona just when things were so crazy in her life, but she knew she needed to at least offer her support. "Okay," she said. "Thanks, Tim."

"I hope that maybe once she's able to stand up for who she is, she'll be able to stand up for who she could come to love."

That made Callie smile. There was nothing more that she wanted in the world right then than to have hope that they could open themselves up to their feelings for one another. She was ready. She just had to hope that Arizona could be ready for that soon, as well. "Me, too."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's the calm before the Hastings storm really gets going.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 11

Arizona sat on the cold ground and stared at her father's headstone. Today was the twenty-ninth anniversary of his death and she had wanted to be nowhere else but here where she had first come to watch the pomp of his military funeral. Since then, she had been back frequently, first as a teenager coming to terms with who she was and how she was going to fit into the world, then throughout her time at the Academy as she fought to rise to the top and make her father proud, and then whenever she was stationed within driving distance of Arlington, as the pressures of command weighed ever heavier on her year to year. She could always find a way to clear her head out in Section 59 among the straight lines of white headstones that fanned out in all directions. There among the nation's honored dead, she could just be herself, even be the little girl who had promised her father she would make him proud.

"This is all so screwed up, Dad," she said quietly as she wiped at a stray tear that was edging down her cheek. "I wish you were here to tell me how to do this. I just want to fly again. I want to get back to my job, because I'm damned good at it. I'm not perfect and I know there are so many things I wish I could do again. I would have gone in by myself and told Mike to come in well after me for a second pass. There would have been more room for defensive maneuvers and I would have revealed the position of those other insurgents so we could take them out. Maybe my men would all still be alive. I don't know."

She blew out a long breath and leaned back on her hands. "Did you have any regrets as those barracks came crumbling down on you? I'd like to think that you didn't, but I'm not that nine year-old girl who worshiped her father anymore. I know you probably made mistakes, too, maybe even big ones. And that doesn't make you any less of a hero." She shook her head. "No, not a hero, just a Marine, right? You would have never thought of yourself as a hero. I'm certainly no hero, even if people want to call me that. I was doing my job, trying to protect as many troops as I could and get them all back home to their families. Maybe I saved more lives than I lost, but it still doesn't make it any easier, right?"

She laughed quietly. "All those battles I've fought in Iraq and Afghanistan, all the people I probably killed, that was easy. It really bothers me just how easy it all was. But what I'm up against now? This scares the living shit out of me, Dad. Fighting against Hastings, talking about my private life to a magazine or a TV interviewer. I am who I am and that doesn't make me any more or less of a Marine. It just makes me me. And yet who I am is all over the news. I'm going to be trotted out as a hero on the left and a dirty lesbian on the right. All I want to do is live my life and serve my country. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"I understand it," a voice said from behind her, making Arizona jump and turn in its direction.

"Callie," she breathed out as she quickly wiped at the tears coating her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Tim told me where to find you. I'm sorry if I interrupted, but I just wanted to see if I could help in any way." She shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "It's sort of my fault you're in this situation and I know you can't be happy about it."

"You mean I should be jumping up and down about it? Well, if I could jump that well that is. No, definitely not." She patted the ground next to her and waited for Callie to sit down. "But I have to admit, there's something freeing in it. I never was comfortable with lying. I always just rationalized it by saying that I wasn't lying, I was just not talking about my sexuality. And since I was never really dating anyone, I had no reason to. That's all absolute bullshit, of course. Lies of omission are still lies."

"Perhaps," Callie acknowledged.

"Well, now those omissions are out there. They're on the fucking news even. I'm a nobody who is suddenly the hot topic." She ran her hand through the air to show the marquee of the headlines. "Disabled lesbian Marine wants to fly again, but dead co-pilot's senator father says no." She shook her head at the sad irony of it all. "So, I guess I have to fight this battle, too."

"You've sacrificed so much already, Arizona. You spent twenty years putting yourself last so you could serve. You lost your father and you lost friends and colleagues. You lost your leg in that crash. All that sacrifice just to serve. Hastings never wore a uniform. His rich daddy got him out of fighting in Vietnam. He can't understand it. You're everything he wishes he was but is too afraid to be." Callie reached over and placed her hand on Arizona's arm. "No matter what happens with your career, just remember that. You're a far better person than Senator Danforth Hastings III."

Arizona laughed probably a little too loudly for the surroundings. "Dan hated that name. He called it pretentious. And look at your brother-in-law. I mean who the hell names their kid Brooks?"

"Rich people trying to let people know rich they are." Callie smiled. "Trust me, I went to school with a bunch of kids who had numbers after their names like they were some medieval kings or something. I saw pretentious pricks every day when I was younger and I hated it."

"Well, I for one, am glad you're not pretentious like those kids probably still are to this day." Arizona's eyes dropped to the ground between them before she looked back up into the most soulful brown eyes she had ever seen. Her stomach flipped as their gaze held longer than should have been comfortable, but she just couldn't look away. "I'm scared," she finally whispered.

"It's okay to be scared," Callie said with a supportive smile. "I would be terrified if I had to suddenly face news cameras about my personal life. You didn't sign up for this and I know it's hard."

Arizona eyes dropped to the grass. "That's not what I mean." She took a deep breath, gathering all her courage as she forced herself to look back up at Callie. "I'm scared of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I…" She paused for a moment, wanting to make sure that the right words came out instead of a confused and terrified jumble. She finally nodded slightly to herself and smiled. "The reason I always told myself I had for not getting involved with women I liked is gone, but that was also before..."

Callie's eyes softened. "Before you lost your leg," she said without a hint of questioning to her tone.

"Yeah." Arizona's eyes dropped again, unable to see what she was sure was going to be at least a hint of impatience with her fears.

Callie's finger under her chin forced her to look back up. "Arizona, it's okay to be afraid of that, too. But I promise you, it doesn't matter to me."

Arizona shook her head, needing to argue against Callie's simple acceptance. "You haven't seen it. It's—"

"It's part of you, Arizona. I didn't know you before and I'm kind of glad I didn't. Because you deserve to know you are cared for because of who you are today, not because of some notion of who you were before the crash. And I do care about you. More and more every day." Her hand went up to cup Arizona's cheek. "You are smart and funny and fascinating. And you are so, so beautiful, Arizona. The woman who is sitting here with me right now, amputation and all, is simply breathtaking."

While she might have taken the compliments in stride six months before, now she just couldn't believe them. They were at such odds with how she saw herself. "No, I'm not."

Callie's hand firmly gripped her along her jaw while her thumb was unbelievable soft as it slid against her cheek. "Are you calling me a liar, Arizona Robbins?"

"What? No, it's just—"

"It's not just. There is nothing just about you, do you hear me? Please, Arizona, I know this is so scary for you. I'm scared too. For different reasons, of course, but that doesn't make this any less scary. But can't we just chase those fears away from each other? We could be so good together. I know it. Let me prove to you that I think you're amazing and that you're just so beautiful. Please."

Arizona swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on Callie's. She had never thought she was particularly good at reading people. It just wasn't one of her skills. But there seemed to be no doubting Callie's sincerity. She had to be telling the truth. _Just say yes. Quit being such a coward and at least try._ She took a deep breath and then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Callie laughed quietly. "Okay," she repeated more firmly as she leaned forward toward Arizona. "I'm going to kiss you now."

That made Arizona smile. "Okay," she breathed out again as she leaned forward to meet Callie halfway. It was a simple kiss, a light brushing of lips and then a moment lingering there, their breaths intermingling as Arizona moved her lips to lightly draw Callie's lower lip between her own and suck on it gently. She could have sworn she heard the lightest of moans before she let her go and moved back. She took a moment and then laughed quietly. "This really isn't the place for this."

"No, it's not," Callie answered, her voice already just a hair hoarser than moments before. "Aria has Matthew. I can ask her to watch him a little longer than I originally planned. Do you want to come back to my place?"

Arizona felt the familiar panic well up inside her. "I..."

Callie must have seen it on her face. "We'll take this as slow as you need, okay? No pressure, I promise."

That made Arizona smile. As much as a huge part of her wanted nothing more than to rip Callie's clothes off so she could touch all that amazing skin beneath, she wasn't sure that she was quite there yet. But a few hours with—she smiled as the word girlfriend passed through her head—would be at least a step toward getting there she was sure. "I'd like that."

Callie's smile grew wide and bright white teeth appeared. "Great. Let me call Aria." She got to her feet and held her hand out to Arizona.

"Thanks," she said as she let Callie pull her to her feet. She wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but it really helped not to have to stand up on her own in the soft uneven grass of the cemetery.

Callie nodded as she fished her cell phone out of her jacket pocket. "I'll give you a moment if you want," she said, her head nodding toward the tombstone with her father's name on it.

"Thanks." Arizona waited a moment after Callie walked off, her eyes watching the sway of her hips as she walked out toward the road. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too broadly. She then turned back to her father's tombstone. "God, Dad, I hope this is right. It kind of feels like it might be. She's really amazing, you know. I'm sure you would have liked her. And she would have liked you, too." That brought the familiar well of emotions into her throat. "I wish you were here."

With a sad smile she lightly touched the top of the white stone in farewell and then turned to make her way over to Callie, who was just ending her conversation. "We're all set," Callie said, as her hand extended toward Arizona.

Arizona took it, squeezing the warm hand lightly. "Great. Let's go then."

Callie's blinding smile returned. "Let's."

* * *

"Yes mom," Arizona said into her phone as they walked up the steps to Callie's front door. She rolled her eyes at Callie and shook her head. "It'll all be fine, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll make the best of it."

Callie tried hard not to laugh at the expressions Arizona was making, but it was almost impossible. She could of course sympathize, not that she ever had her mother call her because she had been on all the major cable news networks, but simply because her own mother could sometimes be the biggest worrywart when it came to her daughters. With a knowing smile she unlocked the front door and held it open for Arizona to walk through. She then helped her out of her coat, all the while trying not to laugh at Arizona's animated reactions to the conversation.

"The worst that can happen is I get a discharge and yes that would suck. But Ben swears there's no way I can be brought up on charges that would result in anything worse than that. It's all going to be a big PR game and you know how much I'm just going to love that," she added with a sarcastic drawl.

As they walked into the kitchen, Callie instantly went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer before holding them up to Arizona. The blonde nodded emphatically before she gave her head a small, bewildered shake accompanied by a roll of her blue eyes. "Yes, I'll call you tomorrow after the interviews. No, I don't know how many there will be or who they'll be with other than the Advocate. Yes, Tim will take care of it. Okay, yes, I love you, too. Say hi to Chuck for me. Bye." Arizona gave a huge sigh as she hit her phone screen to end the call. "Mothers!"

Callie came over and handed Arizona one of the opened bottles before taking a sip of the other. "My mother would probably be even worse. She'd insist on flying in to help me out."

"Really?" Arizona asked before taking a long drink.

"Yup, really." Callie smiled at the blonde before heading into the living room. She flopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. She remembered the last time Arizona was there and how she had taken a spot in the armchair to keep her distance, so it was a nice relief when she came and sat down on the next couch cushion. "I'm glad you're here," Callie said, as the nervousness she'd felt the entire drive back from the cemetery started playing a major game of ping pong in her stomach.

Arizona looked down at the bottle of beer in her hands and Callie could have sworn she got a little red in the cheeks. "Me, too."

Callie reached out and put her hand on Arizona's forearm. "Really, no pressure. We can just sit here and get drunk off beer and wine if you want. I think I even have a bottle of tequila up in the cabinet if you want." She smiled when Arizona looked up at her, trying to be as reassuring and non-threatening as possible.

"No, this is good." She looked at the bottle. "A nice, middle of the road choice."

Callie laughed. "That's what the guy at the liquor store said when I asked what kind of beer I should buy. I had no idea what kind you'd like."

Arizona shrugged. "I'll drink almost anything. Not a big Guinness fan, but pretty much any other kind works for me." She took another sip and then placed it on one of the coasters on the coffee table. With what seemed like a long, slow breath, she looked over at Callie and smiled. "I'm glad you found me today. And I'm glad you talked me into coming back here, into giving this a chance. I can't promise much—"

"And I don't want you to."

That made Arizona smile. "Thanks." She took a deep breath and then looked down at her lap and Callie could see her bite at her lip. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

Callie knew she needed to do something to get through to Arizona that her leg didn't matter and that she was truly interested in Arizona, that she found her beautiful and desirable. But all this dancing around Arizona and her self consciousness about her leg was getting them nowhere. "I have an idea."

Arizona looked up a little hesitantly. "Yeah?"

Callie nodded and she smiled to try to reassure the blonde. "Show me your leg."

"What?" The fear instantly flared through Arizona's eyes as she sat up bolt straight and stared at Callie. "Callie, I can't."

Callie took Arizona's hands in her own and squeezed them. "Your leg is the big elephant in the room and you know it. If we're going to try to have this, I'll have to see eventually, so let's just get it out of the way. I want you to be reassured that I won't react horribly to it." She shook her head. "I mean I know it'll be hard to see, but not because of why you think. I won't be grossed out by it, I promise. But it does break my heart to think of what you must have gone through out there and everything you've had to fight through since coming home. I..." She bit at her lip, trying to decide if she would be saying too much if she continued, but still seeing the uncertainty in Arizona's beautiful blue eyes, she decided she needed to put all her cards on the table. "Arizona, I'm starting to fall for you. Please, just let me in."

Arizona's face was expressionless for a few moments that seemed to stretch on for hours as far as Callie was concerned. Finally she smiled. "You're right," she whispered back before turning and placing a kiss on Callie's palm.

Just that little contact caused the butterflies to take flight in Callie's stomach. She gently turned Arizona's face back to her and then leaned in for a kiss. As their lips lightly brushed, she let out a sigh of happiness. Nothing felt as right as kissing Arizona Robbins.

Arizona kissed her back gently, almost carefully as her hands went up to lie on either side of Callie's neck. As she pulled back from the kiss, her thumb lightly slid up and down Callie's cheek. She smiled as she looked deep in Callie's eyes, just seeming to try to put her thoughts in order. Finally, her eyes softened and Callie could tell she was smiling without even looking down at her mouth. "I'm starting to have feelings for you, too."

"Really?" Callie was surprised that Arizona would admit it, especially with all her hesitation about their budding relationship.

Arizona nodded. "Really." She then kissed Callie briefly before pulling back and dropping her hands. She took a deep breath and let it out, her eyes drifting off over Callie's shoulder. "I'm scared, Callie," she whispered so quietly that Callie barely could make out the words.

"I know you are." She moved a little to make sure she was in Arizona's line of site. "Arizona, you're a Marine. Marine's are brave, aren't they?"

She rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"And do you know what it takes to be brave? You need to know you're afraid. That's the only way you can be brave." Callie let out a deep breath. "I know you're afraid but it's just me. It's just me and I care for you. You can be brave here, Arizona. I promise you, it'll be all right."

There was a long pause before she nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Callie smiled. "Thank you. I can go get you a pair of shorts for you to change into. I have a pair with a drawstring that might not fall down off your tiny hips."

"They're not that tiny," Arizona said with a small laugh.

"Oh, please, really? Don't even go there, Robbins." She leaned forward and gave Arizona one more kiss before she stood up. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting right here."

* * *

Arizona's heart was fluttering and she felt like she wanted to vomit. Maybe if she did vomit she could get out of going out into Callie's living room with the old beat up pair of Yale shorts revealing the prosthetic leg that she was just sure would be too horrific for Callie to overcome. _She told me she had feelings for me before she saw this. How could she do that? How could she get my hopes up like that?_ She just couldn't believe that Callie would still mean it when she saw what she would be saddling herself with if things continued.

"Arizona?" Callie's voice called from the other side of the door. "You going to come out?"

"Shit," Arizona whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and then looked into the mirror. "Yeah," she called out louder. "I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Callie's voice sounded just a little forced through the bathroom door.

Arizona looked at herself in the mirror and nodded, trying to convince herself that she could do this. "Think of all the hard things you've done in your life, Arizona," she said to the woman in the mirror. "You're a goddamned Marine. Go out there and face it like one. The worst thing that can happen is you won't have a relationship that you already don't have yet. So, there's nothing to lose." She knew she was lying to herself, but it was the best she could do.

With a deep breath she turned and forced herself to walk to the door and open it. "Okay, here I come," she called out when she didn't see Callie waiting nearby. She didn't stop moving, afraid she'd end up running back into the bathroom. Instead she moved with purpose back toward the living room.

When she came around the corner she found Callie sitting on the couch, her brown eyes schooled of any expression although she smiled supportively.

Arizona came to a halt and motioned out with her arms. "Well, there it is."

Callie's eyes slowly fell down and then she took what felt like forever as she looked at the prosthetic on Arizona's leg. She then stood up and walked over to Arizona, her eyes now holding the blonde's gaze. She smiled as she came to a stop only about a foot in front of her. "Okay, so I've seen your prosthetic and it's not scaring me away. It is what it is, Arizona. It's not going to send me running for the hills and, if anything, it makes me care about you all the more."

"It's still ugly," Arizona countered.

"It's not ugly, it's a miracle." Callie gently reached up and cupped Arizona's cheek. "Six months ago you lost your leg and now this prosthetic lets you walk almost like you used to. It's giving you the chance to get your career back. It's far from ugly. It's part of you now and you, Arizona, are stunning." Callie smiled before leaning in and kissing her.

When they finished the kiss, Arizona buried her head in the crook of Callie's neck, her hands playing absently with the long strands of dark hair that fell around the taller woman's shoulders. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank. I'm just being honest."

Arizona nodded and then looked up into those chocolate eyes she was starting to finally believe in. There was no deception there, no pity, only caring and understanding. And for the first time in far too long, Arizona started to understand that she could be loved by someone someday. She knew she still needed more reassurance and time to become comfortable with that thought and really come to believe in it, but it settled into a corner of her heart and gave her the courage to trust in Callie's intentions. She took a deep breath, gathering the last ounces of courage she would need, and then quietly asked, "Do you want to see my leg without the prosthetic?"

There was a momentary catch to Callie's breath before the brunette regained her composure. "Only if you're sure you're ready to show me. I don't want to push you too far. But if you're ready, then yes, I'd like to see your leg. I want to know all of you Arizona, all of what makes you such a remarkable woman." She smiled so brightly it was hard to entertain any doubt in what she was saying.

"Might as well get this over with," Arizona said with a little dry humor in her voice. She was feeling a mix of dread and actual anticipation. Maybe, just maybe, if Callie could be okay with her leg, even if she could just tolerate it, then there was some hope for them. And she wouldn't be satisfied with just words from Callie, so showing her was the only way to get the answers she needed before things went any further.

"You really don't have to," Callie offered quietly.

"No," Arizona said, her voice sounding surprisingly resolute to her own ears, "I want to. You need to see so you know what you're getting into and I need to know that you're okay with it. I won't until you see it. Until I see you see it." She sat down on the couch and patted the coffee table. "Sit across from me. Please?"

Callie hesitated for a moment before pushing aside one of the bottles of beer and sitting on the table. "I promise you, Arizona, it'll be okay. I promise."

Arizona smiled at the sincerity in her voice. "I'm almost all the way there in believing you, so let's just finish that journey, huh?" She waited for Callie to nod in acknowledgment before reaching up under the oversized shorts and pressing the black button built into the side of her socket. She waited for the long hiss of air that signaled the suction being released and then started to pull on the leg until it started to move. "Ready to see my leg condom?"

That made Callie laugh. "Leg condom?"

"Yup, rolls on and off just like I seem to remember from high school health class. Not that I was paying any more attention to the icky male parts than I had to to pass the test." She smiled brightly, enjoying the little bit of lightening she felt from the humor.

"Condoms are a pain the ass," Callie muttered. She then smiled. "Guess that's one advantage to falling for a woman, huh?"

Arizona leaned back and gave Callie a smirk. "Oh, don't worry, it's not like strap-ons aren't without their awkwardness."

Callie's eyes went wide for a moment before she broke out into a laugh that Arizona couldn't help but join. "You're joking."

"Sadly, no. But that might have just been my inexperience. Only tried it once."

Callie's smile turned flirtatious. "Well, I'm a firm believer of never judging things by just one experience."

Arizona's jaw fell open slightly. "Um, yeah, sure," she replied awkwardly and suddenly she was glad she could return her attention to her leg to get away from this increasingly intimate flirtation they seemed to have suddenly found themselves in. "So, yeah, the leg condom." She pulled the prosthetic off and put it off to the side of the couch before running her finger over the silicone sleeve that encased her upper leg. "This ring", she said as she ran her finger down over the soft ring protruding slightly from the middle of the sleeve, "is what provides the seal on my prosthetic so I don't have to worry about it falling off at unwanted times."

"Sounds like that could be a little embarrassing."

"You don't know the half of it." She flashed back to the time she was carrying a plate of hot pasta over to the couch when suddenly the suction gave way and her leg slid out just enough to cause her to lose her balance. It had taken her and Tim five tries with the rental carpet shampooer to get all the sauce out of the carpet.

Callie leaned down a little to get into Arizona's line of sight. "You still sure you want to do this?"

"What?" Arizona blinked, only realizing then that she'd gotten lost in the memory of that experience. "Sorry, yes. Of course I do." She reached up to the top of the silicone sleeve and then looked up at Callie. "Here goes."

She kept her eyes on Callie, needing to see her reaction, as she slowly peeled the sleeve off of the remainder of her leg. Callie's eyes never faltered until just as the sleeve fell from the end of her leg. Then she gave a momentary wince before regaining her composure, her eyes slowly seeming to take in the sight before them. "So?" Arizona finally hinted, not wanting to wait another second for Callie's reaction.

Those deep brown eyes slowly rose to meet blue and Callie's expression was an instant balm to Arizona's worries. "You are so beautiful, Arizona. Everything about you is beautiful, including your leg. Don't ever think otherwise." She tilted her head slightly and a flash of pain went through the brown depths. "I know you haven't told me exactly what happened, and I'll wait until you're ready to do that, but even just thinking about the pain you've been through, it kills me." She reached over and took Arizona's hand, running her thumb over the knuckles as she did. "Not just the physical pain."

Arizona shook her head, not wanting to go there when things actually seemed to be going well between them. "Not right now, Callie," she whispered.

"Oh," Callie said quickly and pulled back, dropping Arizona's hand as if it had suddenly become red hot. "I should have...Arizona, I'm sorry."

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to read what was going on in Callie's head. "Oh," she finally said as realization hit her. "No, I didn't mean don't touch me. I just, well," she trailed off with a little shrug. "I know we have a lot to talk about and so much of it is painful for me. I just don't want to talk about those things right now. I just want to enjoy that you're okay with my leg and that things are starting to feel good between us." She reached out and took Callie's hand, mirroring the motion of her thumb over the warm skin of Callie's knuckles. "You being okay with my leg has taken such a weight off my shoulders."

Callie quickly moved off the coffee table and sat on Arizona's right side, turning to look her in the eye. "I told you, I'm more than okay with your leg. It's not like tolerating someone's snoring or strange habits because you care about them. Your leg is a part of you, and not just physically. I didn't get to know you before the crash so the woman I see before me is who she is partially because of that leg." She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Arizona's as her hand came up to massage the base of the blonde's neck. "It's not all of who you are by a long shot, but you being a war vet amputee is always going to be part of you. Okay?"

Arizona raised her free hand up and brushed her fingers lightly over Callie's cheek. "Okay."

Callie's hand moved to mirror Arizona's. "So, now that that's behind us, can we just enjoy being together?"

"Yes," Arizona whispered with just the lightest hint of laughter on her breath as she leaned in and kissed Callie gently.

As she lost herself in the slowly building kisses they shared on Callie's couch, Arizona felt just the smallest hint of her fears melt away and for once she knew that it was just the beginning. Callie's understanding and caring would heal what nothing else could and for that she would be eternally grateful.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's a quick interlude before things start getting really serious again with the interviews. Enjoy.

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 12

Callie's nose itched just enough to pull her out of sleep. She reached up to scratch it, only to brush against soft hair. Her eyes flickered open at the strange sensation and it took her a moment to put two and two together. _We fell asleep on the couch._ She smiled as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the blonde hair as she lightly ran her fingers up and down Arizona's arm all the while ignoring the kink in her neck from the slightly awkward position she was in half under Arizona's slumbering body.

But Callie wouldn't have changed anything—even the sore neck she knew she'd have for the rest of the day—for the world. There was something so amazing in getting to see Arizona like this, her face relaxed in sleep, looking almost like an innocent child. She looked ten years younger without the worry in her eyes and tension in her face that so often seemed to plague her. _I'm going to do what I can to make sure you look like this when you're awake, too. I know you'll never forget all the horrors in your life, but if I can make them go away even for a few minutes, then I'll have really accomplished something._

A quiet sigh escaped Arizona's lips as she started to stir. Callie regretted that she was going to have to lose this moment of peace, but she also looked forward to seeing those blue eyes that she so adored and getting to spend a little more time with Arizona. From the slight light coming into the windows, she knew it was still very early, but it wouldn't be long until Arizona had to leave to prepare for the interviews Ben had set up for her. _This is going to be a really hard day for you, Arizona. But I'll be there if you let me._ The thought brought a smile to Callie's lips as she thought about how this was just the beginning of building their relationship and how much she wanted Arizona in her life. She was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"You're kinda comfy," Arizona mumbled as she snuggled into Callie's shoulder before letting out a yawn.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Callie said as she wrapped her arms more tightly around the smaller woman's torso. "Did you sleep okay?"

Arizona looked up at Callie and blinked before a slow smile that Callie found irresistibly sexy came to her lips. "I haven't slept that well in—" She stopped suddenly and her body suddenly tensed up against Callie for a moment before Arizona pushed off and sat up, sliding away from Callie just enough that they were no longer touching, her eyes staring straight forward into nothing.

Callie scrambled to sit up and then leaned over to try to get into Arizona's line of sight. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey," Callie began as she put a hand on Arizona's forearm, "please don't lie to me, okay? Something's wrong."

Arizona reached out and grabbed her prosthetic, quickly starting to pull the sheathe over her leg before working to get the prosthetic on under the pair of shorts she had borrowed from Callie the night before. "Really, it's nothing. I should just get going. I have to get home and get a shower. My uniform..." She trailed off as she stood and started putting her weight on the prosthetic.

Callie stood and grabbed both of Arizona's shoulders, turning the smaller woman toward her slightly. "It was your leg, right? The reason why you flipped out just now." Arizona's averted gaze was all the answer she needed. "Our legs were touching and that made you uncomfortable." Callie didn't need to ask. She had known Arizona long enough to realize that almost everything boiled down to her leg anyway, and her quick attempt to cover up the amputation by putting on her prosthetic just made it that much more obvious.

With a final effort, a click came from the prosthetic and then Arizona seemed to relax just a little. She turned to look up at Callie and for a moment that familiar antagonism was playing in her eyes, but then she seemed to deflate. "That obvious, huh?" She shook her head slightly and sank back onto the couch.

Callie quickly sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You weren't freaking out last night."

Arizona bit at her lip for a moment and her face got just a little more pink as she looked over at Callie through her eyelashes. "I was a little distracted."

"I could distract you now," Callie offered with what she hoped was a sexy, suggestive grin.

Arizona swallowed audibly. "If you do that, I won't ever get home in time to get ready." She then leaned over and planted a short but sweet kiss on Callie's lips. Barely moving out of the kiss, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I just reacted like that."

Callie reached up and cupped Arizona's left cheek, her thumb running along the soft skin there. "It's okay. I can't expect you to go from zero to sixty in no time flat. Yesterday was so huge for us. And I know it'll take you more than just one evening to fully trust that I'm okay with you being an amputee. And I know it'll probably take even longer than that before you're really ready for me to touch your leg intentionally. But if we're going to continue this relationship and get closer, it's going to have to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, I don't want you battered and bruised from banging into my prosthetic whenever we make out." Arizona's dimples started to peek out as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'd prefer that, too. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd rather be bruised than not get to kiss you at all like I did last night." Just thinking back to the slow progression from languid kisses to something much more heated and then back made Callie smile.

"Yeah, that was amazing," Arizona said before leaning in to kiss Callie again, this time spending a good minute repeating some of the night before. When she finally pulled back she looked at her watch. "It really is getting a little late and I have to get ready for these interviews."

Callie thought for a moment before she had an idea. "Why don't you call your brother and ask him to get your uniform ready. Then you can take a shower here while I make you some coffee and a little breakfast. Once you know your time table for the day, you can either head home to change or ask Tim to meet you with your uniform." Callie tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I'm not ready to let you leave just yet."

That made Arizona laugh. "If I didn't leave until you were ready, I bet I wouldn't leave at all."

"Not a chance."

Arizona's laughter came out a little louder now. But then she just nodded. "Okay, let me call Ben and Tim to find out what's going on. And then I'll let you make me breakfast while I shower."

"Thank you," Callie said as she gave Arizona a little peck on the lips before standing up to head into the kitchen in hopes of finding something more nutritious than Fruit Loops for the two of them.

* * *

Arizona looked at the water streaming out of the shower head and sighed. "Okay, just take it slow and be careful. You can do this." She grabbed the faucet to help retain her balance and stood up on her right leg. She grabbed at the built in shelf with her free hand and straightened up until she was under the hot liquid streaming down over her head. "See, not a problem."

It took quite a bit of coordination to lather her hair up with Callie's shampoo—having one of the scents that she associated with Callie wafting around her was going to make the day a little easier for sure—and then to get it all rinsed out. But she managed. The problem came when she went to reach for the conditioner without being sure she had a firm grip first on the shelf and lost her balance.

_Shit, no, _she thought as her leg slipped toward the front of the tub, her arms suddenly flailing and grabbing out for anything to stop her fall. In her panic she grabbed onto the shower curtain and pulled it down with her as she landed hard on her ass. "Fuck," she cried out as the pain shot up through her. She took a moment to just sit there, breathing hard, before she reached forward to turn off the water. She looked at the curtain in her lap and then slammed her hands down onto it. "Dammit!"

There was the sudden sound of pounding feet on the stairs and then running into the bedroom outside the bathroom door. "Arizona? Are you okay?" Callie's voice was panicked.

"Yeah, Callie. I'm okay. I just slipped," she answered as if that was something so minimal.

"Did you hurt yourself? Do you need help?"

_Fuck, no._ The thought of Callie coming in and finding her in such a state made Arizona's heart race, and not in a good way. "No, Callie, really I'm okay. I'll be out in a few minutes."

There was a long pause before Callie finally said, "Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

Arizona let out a sigh of relief before disentangling herself from the shower curtain and hauling herself out, thoughts of finishing her shower long since gone. She quickly dried off, put on her prosthetic, and got dressed in the clothes she had worn the day before. She looked back down at the shower curtain and sighed again. "Well, hope you didn't love it," she muttered to herself.

She then turned to the door and paused. Part of her wished she was capable of climbing out of the window and getting to her car without Callie knowing. Just the thought of having to go downstairs and face Callie after her fall, and the destruction of her shower curtain, was utterly embarrassing. She should have known better than to try to shower without her hand rails or the shower seat she had a love-hate relationship with. She should have just taken a bath. But she had wanted to be normal, especially being in Callie's bathroom. And now she had to go downstairs and admit she was anything but. "Fuck me," she whispered harshly to herself.

Callie looked up hesitantly from her cup of coffee when she heard Arizona come down the steps. She waited, not wanting to say something that would seem indelicate, as Arizona came in and fixed her cup of coffee before sitting next to Callie at the breakfast bar.

"I'm sorry but when I fell, I caught your shower curtain on the way down. I'll buy you a new one." Arizona's voice was barely audible.

"What?" Callie put her coffee down and turned to look at Arizona. "Hey, don't worry about it. Are you really okay?"

Arizona nodded, although the blush on her cheeks and the slight mistiness pooling in her blue eyes made her seem less truthful. "I just lost my balance." She chuckled without any humor in it, her eyes focused intently on the mug before her. "I probably should have taken a bath instead. Don't know what I was thinking."

Callie tapped on her mug as she debated what to say. She wasn't sure if she should just let it drop or push the topic. But she wanted Arizona to feel comfortable in her home. "What do you use at home?"

Arizona took a deep breath before looking over at Callie. "I have a few bars built in that I can hold onto and, if I'm really tired or sore, I have one of those old people shower seats."

"There's nothing wrong with needing those tools," Callie offered in response to the acerbic undertones in Arizona's voice.

For a moment it looked like Arizona was going to bite back, but finally she just let out a long sigh. "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't have to hate it."

"I get that." Callie reached over and took Arizona's hand. "It's not the same, I know, but until a few years ago when I had LASIK, I hated my glasses and contacts. I mean, I loved that they let me see, because I was blind as a bat without them, but I hated that I had to put them on and care for them. I didn't like that I had to rely on them."

Arizona bit her lip and looked down to where their fingers were absently intertwining. "It's close enough. I feel the same way about everything I need—my prosthetics, my crutches, the shower aids. But jeez, just don't get me near the wheelchair Tim insists we keep just in case. Now that one I can't even like let alone love. It's all hatred. I spent a solid month in it while waiting for my leg to heal enough to get my prosthetic and it was just so limiting and horrible. It reminds me of that time too much."

Callie squeezed Arizona's hand. "I can understand that." She smiled and leaned over to give her a simple kiss. "That time is behind you now and you're doing so amazingly well. The tools you need to do that are just that, tools. They are nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

Arizona's face got a shade redder as she smiled back a little sheepishly. "Okay."

"Good. Now, did you get a hold of Ben or your brother? What's your schedule today?"

"Well, it would seem the brass don't want me talking to the Advocate, so I'm off the hook for that one."

Callie's brow furrowed. "They can do that? And that was supposed to be the one definitely supportive interview."

"Yes they can and they have. Ben said they only want me talking to major news outlets. And even then he had to fight to get them to agree to MSNBC. So, now I'm scheduled with them and the discussion will actually include the editor of the Advocate. So, they got around it with that. That interview should be positive, at least. I'm slightly dreading CNN and really dreading Fox. To get my commanding officers to sign off on the MSNBC interview I have to give equal time to that joke of a channel that wouldn't know news if it bit them in the ass."

Callie wanted so much to ask if she could go along, if only to try to be a calming influence on Arizona, but she wasn't sure that would be the best idea. "So, will Ben and Tim be there all day?"

"Ben will, but Tim thinks he needs to keep his journalistic distance so he's off working another totally unrelated story today." Arizona tapped at her coffee mug in obvious nervousness. "I really wish he could be there, or my mom. I love Ben, he's a great guy, but sometimes you want your family there."

Callie thought about it again and then decided to throw caution to the wind. "I know I'm not family, and maybe it's a bad idea anyway, but would you want me there?"

"Oh, Callie," Arizona began as she looked up suddenly, her blue eyes bright in obvious surprise. "You don't have to do that."

"I know," Callie answered, feeling even more nervous about having suggested it. _You can't push her too fast._

Arizona was obviously mulling it over as she bit at her lip. Then she released her lip and she smiled. "But if you want to, I'd like to have you. As long as we act just like friends, okay? I don't want to have questions thrown at me about you when things are still so..."

"New? Uncertain?"

"Yeah, that," Arizona said with a laugh.

Callie crossed her finger over her chest. "Just friends, promise."

Arizona's brow furrowed. "What about your son?"

Callie shrugged slightly. "Aria is watching him. She can keep him a few more hours. This is partially her fault anyway. I think she owes us as much babysitting as we need in the near future."

Arizona laughed and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll agree with that one."

"So, when's the first interview?" Callie wanted to make sure they had enough time to do what they needed.

"CNN at noon." Arizona looked down at her watch. "I guess I have about half an hour before I should head out. I really need to get home and make sure everything is prepped and get a change of underwear."

"Half an hour?" Callie's smile became mischievous. "How about we enjoy some not just friends time then? You know. Get it out of our system."

Arizona quickly drained her mug of coffee before standing up and holding out her hand. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

Aria ruffled her nephew's hair as he sat at the kitchen table eating his cereal. "Hey kiddo, your mom just called. She's got some stuff going on, so do you think it'd be okay to stay here today? She'll be by to get you for dinner."

"Mmhkay," he muttered out through his mouth full of Frosted Flakes.

"Swallow before talking," Aria corrected before picking up an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table and smiling at the three kids at the table. "You guys decide what you want to do today." She focused on her own two children. "Your dad is going to be busy with work so it's just the four of us." She crunched into the apple and walked out of the kitchen, trying not to let the agitation she was feeling inside show in her body language.

Her act lasted only until she was at the foot of the stairs. Then she rushed up them, anxious to finally give her husband a piece of her mind. After hearing from Callie that morning, she was so afraid that her husband was ruining someone only for the sake of revenge and that she had somehow played a role in it. She needed to make amends and if telling her husband what she thought for once was all she could do to make things better, she'd at least do that. She rushed into their bedroom and stared at her husband with daggers of ice in her eyes. "You are a son of a bitch, do you know that?"

Brooks finished tucking his shirt into his pants before looking up at her. "What now?"

"I can't believe you played the gay card to Fox News of all places. Just another case of you and your father playing dirty because you can't get what you want otherwise."

Brooks shrugged. "That's just politics, darling. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"This isn't politics, Brooks. This is revenge at all costs. Is this the lesson you want your kids to see? You want them to think that they should destroy someone that they don't like?" She knew he could never understand her view, just as she could never understand how he and his father operated, but she felt like she had to try.

"Always," he said as he slid his tie around his neck and started tying it. "If you don't protect your own, no one will. I want them to be fighters, not pussies."

"You are such an ass," she spat out.

"I'm just protecting my family," he said simply, as if that was all the explanation he needed for his disgusting actions.

_I am, too._ She threw the apple at him, hitting him squarely in the face. "Fuck you, Brooks. And fuck your father, too." She smiled at the look of pain on his face as he held the spot on his cheek where the fruit had hit him. She hoped it turned into a beautifully nasty bruise. She then turned on her heel and quickly left the bedroom, ignoring the shouting and mumbling coming from him. "All-state softball, asshole," she whispered to herself with an ever growing smile.

She quickly went back down the steps. "Hey kids, get ready to go," she called out loudly. "I think we need a shopping spree at the mall, what do you think? Dad said we could have whatever we want."

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **This chapter has a pretty graphic description of the helicopter crash in it. So, just a warning, that it might be a hard thing to read. I do hope it shines a light on Arizona a bit more and sets us up for what is coming with scum-of-the-Earth-himself, Senator Hastings (actually I think his son is worse to be honest).

Let me know what you think. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts.

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 13

Callie waited in the lobby of CNN's Washington, DC studio building, impatiently tapping the toe of her simple, yet incredibly expensive, shoes softly on the faux marble floor. She had chosen to wear a conservative pantsuit, which would help her image as being part of Arizona's support team. Looking like she could possibly work at the Pentagon was hopefully going to help her lurk around in the background so she could be there for Arizona without drawing too much attention.

But she had little to worry about, she realized, as the lobby door opened and Arizona walked in. Callie couldn't help but smile even as her pulse increased. _A woman in uniform, yeah I'll take that._ Arizona struck such a figure in her green uniform, her chest bedecked with ribbons, and every crease and seam in place. She had chosen, or more likely was told by Ben, to wear the skirt with her uniform, so that her prosthetic was plainly visible. But it was the expression on her face, one that spoke of far more confidence than Callie knew she was feeling, that put it all together and radiated an aura that made everyone in the lobby stop and look.

_And she's mine. _Callie realized there was so much about their relationship, if she could even truly call it that, that was up in the air, but she also truly believed that they would be together when this all blew over. Sure, things were confusing now, and there were so many other problems to deal with before they could likely take time to really concentrate just on them, but it would happen, sooner or later. And Callie could be really patient when she needed to be. And she not only needed but wanted to be when it came to Arizona Robbins.

Arizona saw her just then and smiled, her blue eyes lighting up across the distance of the lobby. Callie couldn't help but answer with a bright smile of her own, even as she worried that the look on her face could easily give them away. But right then she didn't really care. She watched as Arizona started to walk toward her only to stop and then look around before motioning with her head toward the restrooms on the other side of the lobby. As soon as Arizona started in that direction, Callie went as well.

When Callie entered the ladies room she found Arizona looking in the last of the four stalls. She then turned back to Callie and laughed. "Coast is clear for now."

"Okay," Callie drew out, unsure of what Arizona wanted in the bathroom.

She was answered by the blonde coming over to her and giving her a brief, but rather intense, kiss. "You look really hot," Arizona said breathlessly.

Callie had to swallow hard and take a deep breath before she could answer. "Me? I have to say I didn't get the whole uniform infatuation thing before, but now I do. I'm definitely loving you in this."

Arizona frowned as she looked down at herself. "I hated the skirt before the crash, now I hate it even more, but Ben said the Pentagon wanted me in it. I guess they figure I need the sympathy."

"Not sympathy," Callie said as she dipped her head to catch Arizona's eye. "It's showing who you are. You're a Marine, and yes you're an amputee. I'm just learning more about the Marines, but I think you guys face reality, right? This is your reality, in addition to being a gay Marine. But most important, you've fought for our country. I mean, look at all those ribbons and your wings. That's all very impressive looking."

Arizona's cheeks got just a shade redder. "Thanks." She pulled down on the coat of her green service coat. "I have to admit, I always feel better when I put my uniform on. It's like it's armor or something." There was a short pause and then she added quietly. "It's usually armor."

"It'll be armor today. Nothing is going to hurt you, I promise."

"How can you?" There was something in Arizona's voice that made her sound like a lost little girl.

"Because you're a Marine, Arizona. You can do anything. And if anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have me to deal with." Callie ended with a smile to show she was maybe kidding, at least just a little.

Arizona laughed. "They'll be quaking in their incredibly expensive shoes."

Callie looked down at her own incredibly expensive shoes before joining Arizona in the laughter. "Exactly."

There was a knock on the door and then Ben's voice came through. "Major, we need to get going."

"On my way, Colonel," she called back before taking Callie's hand and turning her attention back to her. "Now, no matter what they say or do, you need to just stay in the background, okay? Building security will know you aren't from the Pentagon, but everyone else we meet only needs to think you are, okay?"

"Promise."

"Good." Arizona gave her another brief kiss, this one just a sweet light touch of lips.

Callie's heart melted at the emotion she swore she could feel in even that simple kiss. "Okay, now let's go." She turned and held the door open. "After you, Major."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres," Arizona answered as she walked by with just the quickest of winks in Callie's direction.

Callie followed her out and then to the security checkpoint, her unease about what Arizona was going to have to deal with growing with each step.

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath as she sat down on the set at the CNN studios. She wasn't sure she had ever been this nervous before and she hated it. She liked being in control or at least she liked when she could use her skills to control the situation, but she didn't have skills in this area. And that uncertainty scared her more than anything, more than dying in war had scared her, more than living life without her father's steady guidance. And only seeing Callie off to the side with Ben allowed her to sit up straight and face whatever was coming her way during this interview.

"We're going live in 20 seconds, ma'am," the producer said into the earpiece she had tucked in her right ear. It seemed only a second when he began counting down, "Ten, nine..." She closed her eyes and took a final deep breath before schooling the expression on her face, trying to remember how she had been taught to not allow anything to phase her during her plebe summer at Annapolis. This was just another form of hazing, she told herself, as the last seconds ticked down. "Three, two, one."

The male newscaster, who Arizona reminded herself was named Arthur Ward, immediately began speaking to the camera. "And now we have with us Major Arizona Robbins of the United States Marine Corps." He then turned to her. "Thank you for joining us Major Robbins."

"Thank you Arthur," she replied dutifully.

"As you know," he began in that almost condescending tone newscasters got when trying to recap why their guests were even there, "Senator Danforth Hastings of Florida, who happens to be the father of your deceased co-pilot, has entered two complaints with the Pentagon about the death of his son and about the fact he believes you've had an affair with the wife of one of the other pilots who died on the same mission. And yet you have been nominated for a Silver Star, which is one of the highest honors a member of the armed forces can receive. So, it would seem as if the Marines think your actions during that mission were not only honorable, but extraordinary. Could you please give us your side of the story so we can better understand which is the real truth?"

"I'll do my best," she answered simply, reminding herself once again that Ben had told her to be truthful but tactful. She wasn't sure she would be able to truly accomplish that, but she would do her best.

"Can you tell us, first off, if the Senator's allegations about your colleague's wife are true?"

Arizona bit at the inside of her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Not in the strictest sense. It is true that we became attracted to one another but we never engaged in conduct that would constitute adultery, either for the military or any civilian court. We had decided to keep things platonic until after we returned from this last deployment. That was when she planned on separating from her husband and getting a divorce. But she didn't want to do it before we left so he wouldn't have that weighing on him, which I fully supported."

"So you're essentially denying this allegation."

"I'm denying that I committed adultery. And I'm denying the implication that I somehow did something intentional to hurt an officer under my command because I was having some kind of affair with his wife." She took a deep breath to quell the anger that was starting to gurgle within. "I'm not denying that I had feelings for her though."

"Did you ever break any military regulations because you were gay? You were, after all, a midshipman at the Naval Academy before Don't Ask Don't Tell went into effect in 1994."

She hadn't anticipated having to justify her entire career in this interview and it made her even more nervous to have to navigate the treacherous waters of this question. "I was in my second year at the Academy when Don't Ask, Don't Tell went into effect. Both before and after that, I did not participate in anything that could have been construed to be against regulations during my time at the Academy or my years in the Marine Corps."

"But you knew you were gay those first two years?"

She hated having to justify all of her decisions and actions, but she was certain that if she left any question open, it would just come back to haunt her. _The truth. That's what will end all this insanity. _"If you ask Senator Hastings, I'm sure he would contend that you are not born gay, but that you choose to be gay. That isn't something I agree with, but I have heard the Senator speak and that is what I've heard him say all too often. While I was at the Academy I chose to be neither gay nor straight. I was too worried about learning to serve my country and that was all I had time and energy for."

"Very well. Let's turn to serving your country, then. Can you tell us what happened that day?"

"I'm sure you understand that I can't talk about much of the mission due to security but I will do my best to explain what happened. I was in command of a rapid response team in Afghanistan. We were called in to help defend some troops trapped in a narrow canyon. On the way in, the other helicopter flying with me took enemy fire from an RPG, a rocket propelled grenade. To avoid being hit, he performed an evasive maneuver which unfortunately caused his propeller to hit my tail. We both crashed. I was able to get my helicopter down without either myself or Captain Hastings being killed. The other two officers were not so lucky. They died on impact."

"So the senator's son was alive after the crash," the newscaster repeated.

"Very much so. He was able to get out of the wreckage but I was pinned. My left leg was pinned under the instrument panel about mid-calf. I ordered the captain to take cover, because I knew we would be under attack shortly, but he ignored my order. He insisted on trying to get me out. It was incredibly brave of him."

"And he obviously was successful, because you got out."

Arizona looked into the dimness beyond the studio lights and just made out Ben's straight posture. Knowing that one of the few people in the world who had heard the entire story was there with her really helped. She tried to forget that there were a number of people—her mother, Tim, and Callie—who didn't know the entire story and would be hearing it for the first time because of this interview. "Actually, not entirely. While he was working on freeing my leg, he was shot in the neck, but I was still trapped at that point."

Arthur leaned forward just a little, obviously sensing a great story that was about to land in his lap. "So how did you get out?"

She really just wanted to forget everything about that day, but those horrific moments in the cockpit most of all. It was painful both mentally and physically to even think back on it. But she couldn't stop now. "My leg was really trapped. Completely. I pulled and twisted and did everything I could to get my leg out but it wasn't budging. When Captain Hastings climbed up to the cockpit to help, he told me he could see Taliban ground forces working their way toward us. The gunfire between them and our own troops was getting closer and closer and I knew if they reached us, I'd be a sitting duck. I needed to get out of there." She took a deep breath. "So I made Dan help me amputate my own leg." She closed her eyes as she thought back on what had happened out there.

"_I can't get out," she yelled at Dan, pulling for the umpteenth time on her leg, but it just wouldn't move an inch. She was so beyond hurting that she didn't even notice the pain shooting up through her leg anymore, the panic and resulting adrenaline were simply too overwhelming. "We need to find a way to get me out."_

_Dan looked up in the direction of the not-so-distant gunfire before he drew his sidearm. "We can wait, Arizona. I'll keep them back. It won't be long before the reinforcements get here and beat them back and then we can get you out of here safely."_

_As if on some sick schedule, a bullet ricocheted off the open cockpit canopy. "I think our time is running out, Dan. Just go get under some cover. No sense in us both dying."_

_He looked at her with such a sense of horror in his eyes. "I'm not leaving you out here for target practice."_

"_That's an order, Captain," she barked at him._

_He hesitated for a moment and then shook his head. "You can have me court-martialed later, but I'm not leaving you." He looked up again toward the fighting and fired off two quick shots in that direction. "They'll get us out of here."_

"_Clearing the valley so they can land will take too much time." She knew it was useless to try to get him to see reason. As much as they had sometimes had their differences, the last month or so they had really drawn closer and she knew he would never leave her behind. She needed to find a way out so they could both get under better cover. "We need to cut off my leg," she finally said as she frantically reached down toward her free foot to unlace the boot so she could create a tourniquet._

"_What? How?" _

"_Get your knife out. We'll cut through the tissue and then…" She had to think a moment about how they were going to break the bone that would still have her tethered to her lower leg. "We can shoot through the bones."_

"_Arizona," he said, desperation in his voice._

_She looked at him and saw the horror in his gray eyes. She knew this was going to hurt beyond belief and that he would have an incredibly hard time causing her that much pain. But it was that or very likely die, and she would be damned if she was going to die that day. She pulled the lace free and tied it tightly around her calf, clenching her jaw to keep from crying out in pain as she did so. "It has to be done," she finally said between clenched teeth._

"_I…" He shook his head. "I don't think I can."_

"_Fine," she huffed out as she dug her own knife out of her survival vest._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Cutting off my fucking leg, what do you think I'm doing? Keep us covered." She took a moment to just look in his eyes, to see the mixture of horror and relief there before she nodded. "I can do this. It'll be okay."_

_He seemed so torn for a moment before he put his hand on her arm. "No, I can do it." He leaned over into the cockpit more, getting a better angle. "I'm sorry," he added quietly before she felt the most excruciating pain she'd ever imagined as he started sawing through her flesh._

_It would have been a mercy to pass out from that much pain, but she forced herself to stay conscious. If they were both going to survive, she had to be awake and able to help defend them. She kicked her right leg hard against the floor as it felt like she could feel ever muscle fiber and nerve being severed under his knife. She tried so hard to not think about it, about the fact her leg would be gone before long and she'd never know what it felt like to walk on two feet again. She couldn't think about any of it if she wanted to survive these next seconds and minutes. Surviving was what mattered. Surviving and making sure that Dan made it out with her. It was the only thing she could do._

_Finally the sawing stopped and he looked up at her. "Just the bones left."_

_She looked down at the bloody mess just visible above the crushed instrument panel, seeing the white bones poking out of the mangled flesh hanging from both sides of the cut. For a moment she hesitated, terrified of what came next, unable to give the command to amputate her own leg. A memory of her father playing This Little Piggy on her toes before bed when she was probably no more than five flashed through her mind and she suddenly just couldn't do it. She looked up at him. "Dan, I—"_

_He leaned over her, his eyes boring into hers. "You can do this, Major."_

"_I…" She looked back down, knowing that the damage was already irreversible. She couldn't feel her foot anymore, of course, because all the nerves had been cut. What did it matter if the bones were also broken? But it was just so hard to give the order. "I—"_

_A shot rang out and she looked up suddenly. Dan's hand went quickly to his neck and a strangled cry went out as his eyes opened wide in surprise. Blood already started seeping out of his neck as she reached for him. But then he started to fall, in a strange slow motion, off the side of the helicopter and toward the ground. _

"_Dan!" She leaned over, watching him hit the ground with a sickening bounce. "Dan?" He looked up at her and she could tell he was still alive, but she knew that wouldn't last for long. She quickly grabbed the gun he had dropped in the cockpit and searched the area around them, trying to find the shooter. She saw one man scamper back toward a boulder and hit him with a single shot before he could take cover. No other enemy forces were within sight._

"_Fuck," she muttered as she looked down at her leg. Before she could give herself a moment to think about it, she put the pistol up to one of the two bones and fired, screaming in pain as the bone splintered and the raw nerves above the cut were jarred by the force of the impact. She moved to the other bone and did it again, biting hard on the side of her mouth and tasting blood as she did. The breaks hadn't been complete, however, and she had to give each bone one more shot and a hard twisting pull before she was suddenly free with a sickening noise as the last fragments of bone broke apart._

_She did her best not to look and instead focused on getting out to Dan on the ground below. She used her right foot to push herself up and over the side of the cockpit before she fell to the ground, her left leg hitting in a shot of white hot pain that almost caused her to lose consciousness. But she fought it off and climbed over to Dan. He was barely breathing and there was so much blood coming from his neck. She reached into her vest and pulled out the warm knit cap she kept in there for cold desert nights, using it as a lousy approximation of a bandage to cover the wound in his neck._

"_Dan?" she asked, grateful when his eyes opened and fixed on hers. "We're going to get out of here, you and me. We're going to go home. I'm going to get to see Emily again, and you'll get to see Phillip. I promise." When his lips showed the smallest hint of a smile, she was glad that they had a shared secret, that she knew the real Danforth Hastings and he knew the real Arizona Robbins. "We'll get out of here."_

_It felt like forever, the gunfire getting steadily closer on the other side of the helicopter. She shot off a few shots every time the bullets started to hit close to them. This went on for what felt like forever until finally she could hear the rapid fire of another set of Cobra helicopters coming in from the south. Then it was only a matter of minutes before two Hueys were landing nearby and they were surrounded by Marines and Navy medics. _

"_We've got him, Ma'am," one medic said as she started to work on Dan._

"_Ma'am, let me look at your leg," another said, drawing her attention away from her weapons officer._

"_It's gone," was all she could say as her own eyes went down to where her flight suit ended in a bloody mess of mangled tissue and bone. "It's gone."_

Arizona shook as she finished telling the story to the newscaster, her eyes fixed off against the far wall as she fought hard to keep the tears at bay. "They got us both into the helicopter and Dan died just after we took off. I saw him take that last breath and I kept waiting for another and it never came. We came so close to saving him. So close. If only I could have done it myself and he could have taken cover, maybe we'd both be alive."

* * *

Callie felt like she was going to throw up. _I can't believe..._ She couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought. Just as she felt like her legs were giving out on her, Ben's arms were around her waist, giving her just enough support to keep her upright.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear.

She wasn't entirely sure how they got there, but they were suddenly in the lobby. Ben walked her over to the restroom where she and Arizona had kissed only 30 minutes prior. "Thanks," she said, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Go take a few minutes. We'll be leaving for Fox as soon as Arizona gets out here." He then opened the door and held it for her.

She nodded and forced a weak smile to her lips as she walked past, but the second the door shut she nearly ran into the nearest stall, feeling like she would vomit any second. Luckily she didn't and the quiet of the bathroom allowed her the time and peace she needed to let her thoughts settle. _My God, I knew she was a hero, but amputating her own leg to try to save Dan? I can't even begin to understand how hard that must have been. How the fuck can his father be such an ass and go after her? He's got to have access to her records, right?_

She took a few deep breaths to calm the swirling emotions whipping through her before venturing out to the sinks. A quick splash of cold water on her face helped until she looked into the mirror at her puffy eyes and realized she must have been crying. "Damn," she muttered as she rubbed at her damp face with her hands, hoping that would somehow help.

The bathroom door slammed open then and Arizona hurried into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Callie immediately pulled the blonde into her arms, kissing the soft hair before tucking Arizona's head into the crook of her neck. She didn't care in that moment if anyone saw them. She simply needed to hold her. "Are you okay?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"I guess." Arizona let out a quiet sigh and snuggled into Callie's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to hear it like that. If it's any consolation, even Tim and my mother didn't know everything. I was hoping they'd never find out."

"What? Why?" Callie pulled back to look at Arizona with an astonished expression on her face.

"I didn't want the people I love to know I'd been through that." She shook her head and let out a deep breath. "Now the whole country knows. I did what I had to do and it was awful. I want to forget it as much as possible."

Callie thought she understood. "And having your family know will make them react differently around you, right? So now not only do you have the news after you about the story, but your mom and Tim will feel even more sorry for you."

Arizona's eyes dropped to the floor. "Yeah, that's about right."

Callie wondered if Arizona worried about Callie's reaction as well. "Hey, will you look up at me?"

Arizona's blue eyes rose hesitantly. "Looking."

"Good." Callie forced herself to smile, as much as she just wanted to scream or curl up in a ball at the thought of how broken Arizona seemed in that moment. But she needed to be supportive, and most importantly she couldn't seem like she pitied Arizona. "I don't feel sorry for you, okay? I'm proud of you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horrified, but I know you did what you had to do. I also know that if you could have changed places with Dan you would have. I'm glad you didn't, or I would have never gotten to know this amazing woman. But I know you would have done anything to save him, and you really did. I don't feel sorry for you, because hearing what you went through just made me realize you are probably the strongest person I have ever met."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Callie leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss and then reached up to wipe a little of the red lipstick she was wearing off Arizona's lower lip. "You going to be okay for two more interviews?"

"I have to be."

"Well, at least Fox will likely have to be nice to you now. They won't be able to keep up their reputation of being all gung-ho America if they beat up on you after what you just told CNN." Callie at least hoped that would be the case.

"Maybe," Arizona answered but she didn't seem that convinced.

"You'll be fine. You can do anything you put your mind to." _Even amputate your own leg to try to save one of your men._ She pushed the thought aside, knowing that if she really thought it through the nausea and anger at how unfair this all was to Arizona would return. Arizona may have been the strong one, but Callie could be strong too, especially when it came to the people she really cared about. She would carry whatever burden Arizona couldn't.

Arizona nodded as her face took on the serious visage that Callie was associating with Major Robbins. "I'll be fine. We should get going."

Callie reached out and took Arizona's hand, squeezing it momentarily before letting it drop. "Let's do that." She then went and held the door open for Arizona, following her out. When she caught a quick glimpse of the prosthetic below the knee-length skirt of Arizona's uniform, Callie somehow found the courage to smile. _She's the strongest person I know and I'm so lucky to have her in my life._

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it (even if it was a bit of a rough read). I was a little nervous about it, I'll admit.

Since someone asked, yes we're almost done with dealing so much with the crash. We just need to get through Hastings and then the story can focus more on their relationship and maybe another bump or two in the road.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 14

Callie opened the door to her house and held it for Arizona to walk through. "Thanks for coming over. Matthew's asleep."

Arizona shrugged a little, trying to seem nonchalant. "I figured I knew you had a few of those beers you bought that I never got to try and if there's a night I could use a drink, tonight would be it."

"You deserve it. Go have a seat and I'll get us some."

Arizona took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack before walking into the living area of Callie's house. She felt so much better since she had been able to go home and change into jeans and one of her old Academy t-shirts. Being in that skirt all day had made her feel exposed enough, but after telling her whole story at each interview, she felt like the entire nation had practically seen her naked. Putting on the old clothes was like pulling a warm blanket around her exposed soul, and now being here with Callie, she knew the evening would be a healing balm after what might have been the second hardest day of her life.

Arizona fell down wearily onto the couch. "Well, I sure am glad this day is over." She smiled as Callie walked in and handed her a bottle of beer.

"At least your Fox interview got canceled."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh. "Do you really think they had an emergency piece they needed to run or were they too afraid to character assassinate me after the CNN interview?"

Callie sat down next to Arizona on the corner of the couch, turning slightly so that she could pull Arizona into her shoulder so they could snuggle up together. "The latter without a doubt. I'm guessing they had this whole piece ready about evil lesbians in the military and suddenly they couldn't run it. Since they've probably got a collective IQ around 100 over there they just couldn't roll with the punches enough to change their angle."

"Whatever it was I'm not complaining." She took a sip of the beer. "Oh, this is good."

"Glad you like it." Callie kissed the crown of Arizona's head and then took a sip herself. "Yeah, not bad. For beer."

Arizona laughed again. "You could have had wine."

"True, but really this is pretty good."

Arizona took another sip before stretching out to place the bottle on the coffee table. "You know, don't think I didn't notice you checking out Rachel Maddow."

Callie's laugh vibrated through Arizona. "And I wasn't the only one. Besides, it's not every day that Rachel Maddow seeks you out. Arizona, that was amazing."

Arizona was torn by her reaction to the memory. "Part of me wants to say that she only did it because I was the it story for the day, but part of me felt like it was really genuine, you know? Like she cared."

"Oh, she cared. Far more than that plastic guy at CNN and certainly far more than the blonde bobble heads at Fox would have if they'd had the guts to have you on."

Arizona smiled. "No blonde jokes."

"Sweetheart, I wasn't saying all blondes are bobble heads. Just the ones on Fox."

"Okay, good." Arizona let out a contented sigh as she snuggled back into Callie's embrace. It took her a moment until her brain clicked in that Callie had just called her sweetheart and it got her thinking. "Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"What is this?"

There was a long pause before Callie sat up a little straighter. "What's what?" There was a hint of tension in her voice.

"Between us." Arizona had to admit this was more than just simple infatuation or even caring. She knew it was far more than that. She'd never even felt like she'd gotten to this point with Emily, even though whatever it was that they had had lasted for about three months before their deployment began. And while things with Callie had seemed to flash by up to this point, she felt strangely secure in the bond they were forming between them. It didn't even seem strange anymore to realize she was falling in love with this woman and that she suspected Callie shared those feelings. Instead it just felt familiar, as if she'd known Callie her whole life and loved her just as long, even though in reality it had only been less than three weeks since she'd climbed out of that helicopter and walked over to one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Um, well," Callie began, her voice sounding hesitant, even fearful. She stopped and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "I..." Her voice shook and Arizona could see tears welling up in the brown eyes. "Arizona, you know how much you mean to me."

"Say it," Arizona prompted. She needed Callie to take the leap first.

"I..." Callie bit at her lip and looked down for a brief moment before looking back up, resolution playing in her eyes, along with an enormous amount of caring. "Arizona, I love you."

Arizona had suspected and yet hearing those words made her heart skip a beat. She felt her throat tighten with emotion as butterflies played frantically in her stomach. It took her a moment to be sure her mouth would even work, and in that time she saw fear start to form in Callie's eyes. _She thinks I don't feel the same way._ That gave her the final courage to let the words tumble from her own lips. "I love you, too."

"You do?" Callie sounded so uncertain, so afraid even.

"Yeah, I do," Arizona reiterated. She leaned forward and sealed it with a kiss.

When they finished Callie let out a huge sigh of relief. "That felt so good to finally say."

"It did." Arizona felt like a weight had been released from her shoulders. "So, does that mean you're my girlfriend?" Arizona asked almost as a joke to release some of the tension in the air.

"Do you want that?" she finally asked.

Arizona took a moment to consider the question, but when the answer came to her she didn't hesitate in speaking it out loud. "Yes."

Another sigh of relief came out of Callie. "Good. I want that, too."

Of course if they were girlfriends, then there would be expectations of where things would go and how soon they would get there. Expectations that Arizona still wasn't sure she was ready for. "Is it okay if we still take things a little slowly?"

"Of course." Callie shifted slightly and then reached up to take Arizona's chin, turning her head so they could look each other in the eye. "It's way too early to talk about commitments or anything like that, but I'd like to think this isn't something that is going to end anytime soon, maybe not ever if we're really lucky. And I know you've got to feel comfortable before sex is an option and I'm okay with that." She laughed. "Okay, maybe my libido isn't okay with that, but I can be frustrated for a while. I don't want you doing anything you're not ready for. But I want you to know that when you are ready, I am, too. Okay?"

Arizona smiled as she felt a little pressure lift from her shoulders. "Thank you. And I promise that when I am ready, I'll make it up to your libido."

Callie laughed. "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

Arizona nibbled at Callie's lips and then pulled back. "It's getting late. I should probably get going. It's not exactly a ten minute drive back to Annapolis."

Callie frowned. "No, it's not and it is late. Why don't you spend the night? No hanky panky, just sleep."

Arizona shook her head. "Matthew's upstairs. I..." She let out a deep breath. "I'm not ready for him to meet me because he has a nightmare and comes into your room in the middle of the night for some comfort. No, I'll just head home."

Callie was about to protest when her phone rang. She reached behind her to where it sat on the end table and took a look at the screen. "What does Aria want this late?" She hit the button to answer the call. "Hey."

"Hi, Callie. Is Arizona there with you?"

"Boy, you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Callie considered lying to her sister, but was curious why she would be calling for Arizona. "She's here."

"Can I talk to her? I have a message from my evil step-father."

"Oh no," Callie said as she sat up straight. "You are not going to put the cherry on the top of a bad day with that. No way, no how." She was terrified of what the senator had to say and how Arizona would react.

"It's not really all that bad. At least I don't think it is."

She put her hand over the phone before relaying the information to Arizona. "Aria has a message from Senator Hastings. Are you in the mood to hear it?" She quickly added, "Don't feel like you have to if you don't want to."

Arizona rolled her eyes and held out her hand. But then she smiled at Callie. "Luckily you've managed to greatly improve my day, so nothing your sister has to tell me is going to ruin that."

That made Callie's heart soar as a broad smile came over her face. She continued to hold her hand over the phone and leaned in to give Arizona a kiss. "Here. And when you're done, you're getting a longer kiss for that."

Arizona laughed as she bounced up and down in what was a little over-the-top excited reaction. "Give me the phone then so I can get this over with."

Callie held the phone out and then leaned back and just watched Arizona as she talked to her sister.

"This is Arizona...yeah, nice to talk to you, too, I guess...thanks." There was a rather long pause in which Arizona's face got more and more serious until finally a look of surprise came to her eyes. "Tomorrow? What time?" Arizona nodded as she tucked Callie's phone into her shoulder and pulled her own out of her jeans. As she continued the conversation she typed with her thumbs. "Can I bring some backup?" Arizona listened for a moment and then laughed. "Yes, she is great backup." She smiled at Callie for a moment before speaking again. "Okay, yes, tell him I'll be there. Thanks for letting me know." She then bit at her lip. "Yes, I look forward to meeting you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and then gave Callie an astonished look. "Hastings wants to meet with me tomorrow."

"Um, okay," Callie drew out, unsure of how to react to that information.

"Your sister is pretty sure he wants to apologize for dragging my name through the mud. It would seem it's bad for his political career to be on record trying to ruin the career of someone who cut off her own leg to try to save his son." She shrugged. "Who knew he had a heart?"

"Oh, trust me, I know him. He doesn't have a heart. It's all about his career and his legacy. If he could find a way to sell what he did to the voters and especially his rich supporters, he'd do that. He's a good actor, so don't get drawn in by anything he says. He's only doing this for himself." Callie had had far too many run-ins with her sister's father-in-law and heard far too many stories from Aria to believe in his fake charm. "So, I take it you're going to meet him?"

Arizona shrugged. "Do I really have a choice? If I can get him to agree to recant his accusations then I'll have a better chance of getting back in a cockpit."

"True." Still, Callie was nervous about the damage that the senator could do if they were all wrong about his intentions. Arizona, for all her bravado, was still very vulnerable, especially after the day she had just had. If Senator Hastings took her to task or had a surprise revelation that threatened her career that might just put her overboard and Callie was afraid she might never really find her way back. She had to admit, she didn't really know Arizona all that well, but her gut and natural concern for others just made her worry, probably far more than was needed. "Can I come with you?"

Arizona's smile returned. "I'd like that. Do you think since you know him that might be a bad idea, though?"

"I might have a better chance of reading his true intentions. Besides, I'm sure his bastard of a son will be there. You need backup."

Arizona nodded. "That's exactly what I thought. I'm going to ask Ben, too, but I'd love to have you there in case I need some emergency support." She leaned down and gave Callie a gentle kiss. "And, I promise, no other surprises. You know everything now."

"Glad to hear that. But not because I don't want to know everything. I'm glad because that means that there's nothing else horrible about that day or anything else related to this whole mess that has hurt you. I hate that you've been hurt."

"Shh," Arizona said as she leaned down so their lips were only about an inch apart. "No more about that. I need to get going real soon, but I want that kiss you promised me first."

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Arizona smoothed down her shirt as the receptionist led her, Callie and Ben into Senator Hastings' office. The senator and his son, Brooks, both stood as they walked in, ridiculously fake smiles on both of their faces.

"Major Robbins, thank you for meeting with me," the senator said in his overly emphasized fake Southern drawl. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you, Senator," she said as she shook his hand. "Can I introduce Colonel Benjamin Adams, who is my liaison with the Pentagon through all of this? And I'm sure you know Calliope."

Arizona couldn't help but note the smirk on Brooks' face as he shot a quick glance to his sister-in-law, before he reached out to shake first her hand and then Ben's.

"Nice of you all to join us," Hastings said as he motioned to the seats on the other side of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Once everyone was seated, the senator seemed like he was going to speak, but Arizona broke in. "Senator, please, can I say something?"

"Of course, Major," he replied with a nod of his head.

"Sir, I'm so sorry I haven't visited you before now. Your son gave his life to help save me and he, and you, deserved so much better than that from me. He was..." Her voice cracked and she had to take a deep breath as she felt the emotion welling up inside her. A light touch to the side of her right leg by Callie helped ground her. "He was a great officer and had a promising career in front of him. A day won't ever go by in my life that I won't think about him, about how he had become both a valued colleague as well as a good friend. He refused to save himself when he decided to stay up in a vulnerable position to try to get my leg out of the wreckage. He was a true hero and I am so, so sorry that I couldn't get him home alive."

For a moment it looked like Brooks was going to jump in with some sharp reply, but his father gave him a withering gaze which kept him quiet. The senator then leaned forward over his desk and nodded with just the hint of a sad smile on his lips. "Major, you're correct. You should have come see me earlier and I admit I was disappointed. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your words just now. Dan told me a few weeks before the crash that you were a bit of a taskmaster out there." He chuckled and a slightly more amused smile graced his face. "To be honest, he called you a hard-ass."

That caused everyone to laugh and helped Arizona relax just a little. "Yeah, I guess I can be."

He nodded. "He said he'd learned more from you in a few short months than he had since flight school. He liked you and I'm glad he had the chance to fly with you." He leaned back in his chair and steepled his perfectly manicured hands in front of his mouth. "Major, I need to obviously apologize as well. I reacted out of pain and anger when I brought those allegations to the attention of your superiors. It was wrong of me. After hearing you tell what happened after the crash on the news yesterday, well I realized that it was simply an accident and you were trying to save lives. I don't think there was much you could have done. Dan could be really stubborn. I realized yesterday that was his downfall, not that you made him do something to put him in anymore danger than was necessary."

Arizona was surprised at how sincere the senator's apology seemed to be. She quickly glanced over at Callie, who nodded her head as if she were also agreeing with the evaluation of the senator's words, before letting out a deep breath of relief. "Thank you, Senator. I appreciate that. I wish I could have done more, but you're right, he could be determined." She placed an extra emphasis on the final word as she attempted to soften her evaluation of his actions that day. Dan would probably never have been the greatest weapons officer she could have flown with, but he was always trying to get better instead of sliding by just because of who he was. It was something she had come to admire about him as they got to know one another better.

Hastings dropped his hands from in front of his face. "It's obvious that the investigations the Marine Corps did into the crash were sufficient and there also were no violations of regulations with regards to your relationship with Mrs. Higgins, even if it was perhaps not without its improprieties." His smile now seemed forced again. "So, I've asked the Pentagon to not continue with my compliant and they have agreed. I hope this means there will be a quick adjudication concerning your continued service with the Corps."

Arizona felt a major weight slide off her shoulders but she schooled her facial expression so as not to seem too smug in her victory. "I appreciate that, Senator. I promise you, that every day I am allowed to serve this country, I'll do it for Dan and the other two officers I lost that day."

"I appreciate that. Now, I've already cleared this with the Marine public affairs office, but I'd like us to go out and speak briefly with the press so that there can be a closure to this story. You've definitely captured the public's interest and I think it's important for them to know that there are no hard feelings between us and that your future as a Marine won't be hampered by this, well, misunderstanding."

Arizona shot a look over at Ben, not sure how to respond.

He leaned over to her and said, "I didn't want to tell you before the meeting. You didn't need the extra stress. But I got word this morning that the PAO wants this so that the story is put to bed. Just go out there, let the senator do most of the talking, and answer a question or two. We've gotten assurances from Hastings' people that they won't let it drag on."

Arizona's heart started to pound, but she knew she had to do it. She tried to remind herself that it couldn't be any worse than the day before and that she had laid it all out at CNN and then again later at MSNBC. There really wasn't much more that could be asked that could trip her up. Still, it made her uneasy, but she knew she had no choice. "Of course, Senator," she replied with what she knew would seem like a forced smile. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Callie was relieved as Hastings' Chief of Staff stepped in at the end of the press conference, "Thank you all for your questions but that is all that the senator has time for. You may submit follow up questions to our office and we'll try to get back to you quickly." Callie smiled as she saw Arizona's overly straight shoulders relax just a little. She had spent the entire press conference standing behind and off to the side of Arizona, next to where Ben had taken up a spot, so it had been hard to really read Arizona except by watching the tension in her body language. But now as the blonde turned around, her eyes wide and a hesitant smile on her face, it was all Callie could do to keep from rushing over and enveloping her in a hug. Instead, she mouthed 'bathroom' to Arizona before she moved down the hallway of the Russell Senate Office Building to where she had seen a ladies room on their way there.

But before she could go inside and hopefully find some peace to talk with Arizona, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and frowned when she saw her mother's face flash up on the screen. _What does she want?_ She thought about letting the call go to voice mail, but she knew she would hear nothing but grief if she didn't answer. She slid her finger along the screen before holding the phone to her ear, "Hi, Mom."

"Callie? Where are you?"

_Truth or lie?_ She really considered trying to get a lie past her mother, even though more often than not she was lucky if her mother didn't call her out on it, but again she decided that truth was better. Arizona's truthful answering of questions over the last two days really must have been wearing off on her. "I'm in DC." It then hit her that her mother likely already knew where she was. She suddenly realized she probably hadn't been far enough away to avoid being on camera in the background of the press conference. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"What's going on Callie? Why were you there with Brooks and his father? I know you can't stand them."

Callie motioned with her head toward the bathroom when Arizona walked up and gave her a quizzical look. 'Mother,' she mouthed. 'I'll be right in.' She then walked over to the side of the hallway, trying to avoid anyone being in earshot. She knew she would eventually have to talk to her family about this, but she really would have preferred to have this conversation at home, with a huge bottle of red wine at her disposal. It wasn't that she thought her parents would react that horribly. Sure, they were religious, but her mother's law firm had a partner who was gay and married, so it wasn't like she didn't have daily contact. But still, she suddenly felt a knot of nervousness gather in her stomach. "I wasn't there for Brooks or his father. I was there for Arizona."

"The lesbian?"

"The Marine," Callie corrected.

"I didn't know you knew any Marines."

_I guess I should just tear off the band aid and get this over with._ "I know her." She took a huge breath and then let the words spill from her mouth. "In fact, Mom, I'm seeing her." When there was only silence at the other end, she quickly added a clarification. "Romantically." There was still nothing but silence from the other end. "Mom, say something."

"You are dating a woman? What are you thinking, Calliope?" She then heard her mother call out, "Carlos get in here and talk some sense into your daughter." There were a few moments that passed as a muffled conversation happened that Callie couldn't make out and then her father came on the phone.

"Calliope, your mother says you told her you are dating a woman. Is this true?"

Callie's eyes drifted over to the bathroom and she thought about how much she just wanted to be in there right now having a moment of peace with Arizona. Instead, she had started this conversation with her mother and now she was going to have to finish it with her father. "Yes, Daddy, it's true." She tried hard to swallow the bile that was suddenly stinging at her throat as she tried to think what she could say other than that. "And I'm happy," she added quickly, hoping that would somehow alleviate his disdain for what she had just told him.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, you know this is wrong. You need to stop this right now."

"No, Dad, it's not wrong. Nothing has ever felt this right and easy before. We just started this relationship and I'm already so at ease with her and, like I said, I'm happy. Isn't that important?" _Isn't that everything? _She hoped he would remember all those times he had tried to buck her up by telling her that she would find someone who made her happy one day and that all the failed attempts at relationships would be forgotten.

"You'll go to Hell, Calliope. Isn't _that _important?"

Callie's temper flared briefly. "I'm a grown woman. I'll make my own decisions."

"Then you are making the wrong ones. When you finally make the right decision, you can call us or come to visit, but until you do, your mother and I will not be in contact. We love you, Calliope, and we only want what is best for you, but you're leaving us no choice."

Before Callie could argue the phone went dead. "Fuck," she muttered to herself. She leaned up against the wall to try to catch her breath. _What the hell just happened? They aren't talking to me? It's like I'm 12 and grounded. I don't get it._ She hoped it was just a knee jerk reaction to the surprise of it all. Because if it wasn't, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle being ostracized by her own family.

Finally, she pushed off the wall and walked over and into the bathroom. Arizona was waiting over by the sinks, her eyes full of anxiousness as Callie walked in. Callie looked around, and saw that the stalls all seemed to be unoccupied by some stroke of luck. "We're alone?"

"Yeah," Arizona answered with tension in her voice. "You don't look so good."

"That was my mother. Seems she saw me on the news standing in the background of the press conference and was wondering what was up."

"Let me guess, you told her the truth?"

Callie let out a deep sigh. "I did and now she and my father are giving me the cold shoulder. They won't talk to me until I realize I'm making a mistake and break things off with you." She walked over and stood right in front of Arizona. "I'm not making a mistake," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Callie. Is there anything I can do?" Arizona reached out and took Callie's left hand, the one that would be obscured from any prying eyes if someone were to walk in.

Callie smiled as she quickly kissed Arizona. "Do you have time to come to my place? I can call Aria and ask her to watch Matthew tonight. I'm not trying to push us into anything too early. I just think I'll need you there tonight."

"Of course," Arizona said as she squeezed Callie's hand. "And Calliope?"

"Yeah?" Callie looked back at Arizona feeling so confused and lost in that moment.

"You aren't making a mistake."

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 15

Arizona stretched slightly, feeling the unfamiliar bed under her about a half second before she realized that she was curled up with Callie's arms wrapped around her. Unlike the last time she woke up in Callie's embrace, she didn't feel the sudden need to run. It still made her feel mildly uncomfortable to have her left leg intertwined with Callie's, but she was starting to more and more believe that Callie's feelings for her were genuine and that her amputation really didn't matter, and so she pushed that little bit of unease to the side and just enjoyed the feeling of being encircled by Callie. _I could get used to this._

"Good morning," Callie's deep voice practically purred in her ear. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Arizona answered, a bright smile coming to her face. Her eyes happened to move over to the en suite bathroom as she rolled over to face Callie. "And I still can't believe you had safety bars put in the shower that quickly. Or at all for that matter. We've just started dating."

"I told you last night, I want you to feel comfortable here." She then leaned in for a lingering kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

Arizona hummed contentedly. "Good morning to you, too. I'd call you beautiful but that's not even close to an adequate word."

Callie chuckled. "Charmer." Her phone rang just then and Callie leaned over to grab it. "Aria," she explained as she picked it up. "Good morning, Sis. Did Mom and Dad call you to tell you how I'm going to Hell?"

Arizona quickly put on her prosthetic and went into the aforementioned bathroom, leaving Callie to talk with Aria. She gave the shower another look and shook her head in wonder. "She called them out over a weekend to do that, too," she muttered to herself in disbelief as she went over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She was about to peek her head out into the bedroom to see if Callie was still talking when the other woman popped her head into the bathroom.

"Aria will be here in 10 minutes with Matthew. What do you say we all have breakfast together?"

_Matthew!_ It wasn't like she hadn't always known that Callie had a son, but there was something very unreal about him until that very moment. Now, here she was in Callie's shorts and t-shirt after having spent the night sleeping curled up in her arms, and she was going to have to meet Callie's son. She wasn't sure how to handle that or even if she wanted to. _Maybe you should have thought about that before letting things get this far? You don't tell someone you love them without knowing whether you can take on their life as part of your own._ But she really wasn't certain. She had never once thought about having children, both because of her career and because she just never felt like she had wanted them. Life was so much simpler without the baggage of kids. And yet, if she wanted Callie—and she knew that she did—she would have to take on Matthew as well. _But can I?_ She swallowed hard and forced a smile and a nod. "Sure, breakfast sounds great, but then I better get going after that. Why don't I get a quick shower before he gets here? It's probably better if I'm in my own clothes when we meet."

Callie's eyes went up and down Arizona's body and a lazy smile came to her lips. "Yeah, as amazing as you look in my old clothes, you're probably right. Besides, I think you'll impress him more in that Academy t-shirt you wore over here last night. He'll think you're really awesome, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Arizona said through what she hoped didn't seem too fake of a smile. After Callie gave her another quick kiss before hustling out of the room, Arizona looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a long sigh. "How do I do this? A kid? What the fuck was I thinking?" She knew the answer was Callie. She couldn't really think of anything else. But could Callie be enough to get past the fact she came with a child? Somehow she was facing the possibility of a long-term relationship with not just an utterly amazing woman, but her child as well. "Just don't discount this without trying, Arizona," she told her reflection. But she just wasn't sure she could.

* * *

Callie smiled as she watched Matthew sit in awe as Arizona told him about a mission she had undertaken on one of her deployments. Arizona was doing a wonderful job of not going into the negative details that Callie was sure existed, but instead she made it almost sounds like a romantic war film or even a video game. Matthew certainly was enthralled, his rapt attention only breaking when he asked a question about something. Callie was amazed how intelligent some of those questions were. _Far more than I would be able to sound._

"Hey, kiddo, can you finish your pancakes? Arizona's story isn't going anywhere, but your food is getting cold."

"Mom," he whined before stabbing at a pile of sliced up pancake and lifting the syrup-drenched pastry to his mouth.

Callie smiled as she went into the kitchen, her smile only growing as Arizona followed her in with her own empty plate in her hand.

"The pancakes were great," Arizona said as she moved over to the sink and rinsed off the syrup clinging to her plate.

Callie moved over close to the blonde and said quietly so her son wouldn't hear. "You are his new hero, you know? You really seem at ease with him."

"I do?" Arizona asked, definitely surprised by the comment.

"Yeah. You probably don't have much chance to be around kids, but you're a natural."

"Ah, okay. Well, thanks," Arizona replied, again still seeming a little uncertain.

Callie thought about how wonderful it would be to spend more time with Arizona and her son, to see them interact and hopefully start to build a relationship that would only grow as their own relationship grew. She spoke louder, "So, are you busy today, Arizona? Maybe we could all go do something. It's probably a little too cold for the zoo, so maybe we could hit a museum? We could go to Air &amp; Space and you could tell Matthew all about everything. I'm sure you've got all kinds of things to say about the exhibits."

Arizona's eyes seemed to go wide for a second before she shook her head, her eyes falling toward the floor. "Sorry, I've already promised Tim I would help him with some stuff around the house. He's really only got today to get it done, what with his new work schedule." She then looked up, her eyes seeming to not really show any emotion, which felt strange to Callie. "Speaking of that, I better get going."

"What? No, can't you at least stay a little longer?"

"Please, Arizona, can't you stay?" Matthew echoed.

"No, really, I have to get going." She smiled over at Matthew. "Nice to meet you," she said before turning on her heel and heading toward the front door.

Callie had to practically run to catch her before she could leave. "Hey, what's going on?" Just then Callie's cellphone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the number. "Shit, I better take this. Can you wait?"

"No, really, I have to go," Arizona answered.

"Hold on," Callie said to Arizona before answering the phone and bringing it to her ear. "Hi, Rachel, can you hold on for a second? Great." She put her hand over the microphone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Arizona said with a wave of her hand. She gave a quick glance around Callie toward the living area before leaning up and giving her a quick kiss. "I really just need to get going."

"Okay, call me later?"

"Definitely."

Callie waited until Arizona left and the door shut behind her before she put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that. What's up?"

* * *

"She's got a kid," Arizona said to Tim as she dried a wine glass.

Tim stopped mid-stride as he was moving over to the cabinet with a pile of dishes. "You're just realizing this?"

"No...well, yes in a way." She sighed heavily as she turned and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. "I guess it just wasn't real until this morning. We all had breakfast together. It was all so...domestic."

Tim finished putting the dishes away before turning back to her. He leaned on the counter and seemed to be mulling over his thoughts for a moment before he spoke. "Don't you want domestic?"

"Not really. Is that horrible of me to say?"

"What do you want then?"

She thought about it for a moment. She had to admit as she had let herself fall more and more for Callie, she hadn't let herself consider what she wanted out of the relationship. She was just enjoying the now. Tomorrow was never something she was good at worrying about, except where her career was involved. _That's because you've never really thought about anything but your career until now._ She had to admit that the thought of her life changing even more drastically than it already had really scared her. "I never got to have a young and free relationship, Tim. Is it wrong for me to want that?"

"Only if that's the real reason. Are you sure you're not just afraid?"

"Of a kid?"

Tim shook his head. "Your whole life has been planned from the moment they came to tell us Dad was dead. You've always known exactly what you wanted and how you were going to get it. And now, this past year or so, things have gone completely off the rails." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Callie and Matthew don't really fit into the plan to get those stars on your shoulders, do they?"

"What?" She shook her head vehemently. "It doesn't matter now. The whole world knows I'm gay, so that's not it."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Tim moved over and stood right in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You know, I think you've always used being in the closet as a way to avoid getting close to people. Even before the crash. Ever since Dad died, you've been afraid to get close. And then after the accident and losing three of your friends and colleagues, it's just been solidified again. Matthew is just an excuse."

Arizona shrugged his hands off her shoulders and jumped down off the counter without thinking, losing her balance when her prosthetic jarred into the kitchen floor. Tim reached out and steadied her. "Thanks," she barely whispered. She then took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Or maybe I just don't want kids," she stated flatly before turning and walking away. She couldn't let him see the doubt that was surely playing in her eyes.

* * *

Callie looked down at her phone and debated calling Arizona. She had a sneaking suspicion what caused the blonde to run out that morning, but she was afraid if she confronted Arizona that it would only make the matter worse. But she couldn't let things fester either. _If she can't handle Matthew then we don't have a basis to build this on, anyway. Just call her._ With a sigh she hit call.

"Hi," Arizona answered, sounding a little less enthusiastic than normal.

"Hey. Listen, I want to talk to you about this morning."

"What's there to talk about?" Arizona asked quickly with a hint of defensiveness in her voice.

"You running out with some crappy excuse. Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" She hoped Arizona would admit the problem. It would make this conversation so much easier.

She wasn't so lucky. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I had to get home. That's it."

"And it had nothing to do with Matthew?"

There was a pause that told Callie she had hit the nail on the head. Then Arizona sighed. "Calliope..."

"No, no Calliope. You can't just pull that out and get off the hook. Talk to me, Arizona." She waited but there was no answer. "I'm not mad. I just want to understand."

"Okay, fine." Arizona sighed heavily. "I never thought about having kids, Callie. It's never something I wanted. And I've missed out on so much of what a relationship is about—all the excitement, the spontaneity. We can't really have that."

Callie took a deep breath to keep herself from speaking before she thought better of it. "No, Arizona, we can't. That doesn't mean we can't ever do anything exciting, it just means we need a little planning. Is that so horrible? So what if we don't decide today to hop on a plane and go somewhere? We can decide to go next week instead. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, yeah, but..." She trailed off again, as if afraid to say what came next.

"Out with it," Callie prodded.

"I'm not cut out to be a parent," Arizona said quietly.

Callie nodded as her suspicions were confirmed. "I get that, Arizona. I'm not asking you to be his parent, at least not unless you're ready. You can just be his friend. You seemed to like hanging out with him this morning."

"Well, yeah, but if things keep progressing, won't we want to, you know, move in together? I mean, I was hoping to get to that point some day." She sounded so hesitant, like she was afraid to admit her hopes and dreams.

"Me, too. Arizona, of course I want us to get more serious and eventually move in together. Not right away, but when we're both ready. And part of being ready is you being comfortable playing a part in Matthew's life. I trust you with him. And I know part of what is scaring you about this is that you like to be good at things, and this is new. You don't want to fail, because you don't want to hurt me or him. I get that, Arizona. And it's okay."

"What if I'm never ready?" There was fear in the whispered words.

"We'll take it one day at a time, okay? Get to know him a little. Be a little patient with being spontaneous. I know we'll end up happy, we just need to compromise a little. I promise I won't push you and I'll make sure we get enough alone time. You just keep an open mind and be willing to do the occasional group thing so you two can maybe at least become friends." Callie felt like she was still grasping at straws to find something that would get Arizona past the first layer of her fears. "Even if that's all you ever are to each other, we'll make that work. I promise."

There was a long pause that caused Callie's heart to beat heavily in her chest. But then finally Arizona simply said, "Okay."

"Really?" There was an astounding amount of surprise in her voice that she didn't intend.

But it made Arizona laugh. "Yes, Callie, okay. You don't push me and I'll get to know him. Slowly, but I'll do it."

Callie's head fell forward in relief. "Thank you. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the call was much lighter, with some easy talk that moved toward them planning a weekend away together. Callie hated having to once again shuttle Matthew off to Aria, but she knew they needed the alone time to solidify their relationship and to prove to Arizona that she wouldn't be pushed into something she wasn't ready for. Callie knew she was going to have to tread lightly in the weeks and maybe even months to come, but she also knew that Arizona was worth it. And she would be sure to make it up to Matthew. While Arizona was becoming increasingly important, her son would always come first. It was finding that balance that made everyone as happy as possible that was important. It would also be her biggest challenge.

"Okay, well I better get going. We really are doing some work around the house," Arizona finally said after they finished discussing their budding plans for a weekend getaway.

"Okay, I'll let you know when I find us a nice bed and breakfast for our trip."

"Sounds good. I love you, Callie." There was no doubting the words by the tone in Arizona's voice.

"And I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

When she hung up the phone, Callie let out a huge sigh of relief. _Maybe, just maybe, this will all work out._

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **And after reading one guest's reviews I feel like I should at least acknowledge that, yes, this whole story is incredibly Arizona-centric. It wasn't intended to be that way, but I seem to be a one-trick pony. All my longer hurt-comfort stories seem to be with Arizona being the hurt one and Callie being the one doing the comforting. I did try to stick a Callie-centric storyline on the end of this story, but it felt forced and I wasn't getting anywhere with it, so I took it back out. I do have 2 other stories underway and they are both much more Callie-focused so if they ever get finished I'll be able to break my current modus operandi. Or maybe I'll write a Callie-focused sequel to this story. We'll have to see where the muse takes me.

Okay, so there's still some dealing with the crash in this chapter. But it's in a good way, promise. We're quickly coming to the end of this story. Two more chapters after this is all there is. So, I hope you enjoy these last little bits.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 16

"Wow, she's really good," Matthew said in wonder as they sat on the hood of her car and watched Arizona and Ben do some practice runs in their rental helicopter.

"And how would you know what a good helicopter pilot looks like?"

"I was watching some videos on YouTube. She's way better than most of them." Matthew's dark brown eyes never once left the helicopter as it came in for yet another landing. He hadn't stopped smiling since she told him that morning they were going to go out to the airport to watch Arizona do some practice flights before the three of them would go out for lunch.

Callie had to admit she was enjoying watching the display herself. While she didn't understand the ins and outs the way her son purported to, it was still exciting to watch Arizona come in for a landing and then come to a quick hover before touching down. She had done it a half dozen times already, but this time when she came in to perform the same maneuver, the helicopter didn't take off again, but instead the blades started slowing down. "Well, I guess they're done," she said as she watched Arizona hop out of the cockpit door, in awe at the agility she had. She couldn't help but think back on the first time she had seen Arizona and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. Her smile only grew as her girlfriend came trotting over to them.

"Hey you two. You guys want to go up for a flight?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eye that made Callie instantly nervous. "Um, you mean the four of us going up for a flight? In a helicopter?"

"Well, sorry, but I left my F-18 at home, so yeah, in a helicopter. We rented a bigger one today so that we could offer a little flight. It's way more fun up there," she said as she looked up toward the blue sky.

"Can we?" Matthew said, excitement sending his voice up an octave. "Please, Mom? With a cherry on top?"

Callie's heart was pounding at the thought of flying in a machine that didn't even have wings. While she had learned that an engine failure didn't mean a helicopter would fall out of the sky, especially if the pilot was as skilled as Arizona, it still scared the shit out of her to think that there was such a thin line between life and death when it came to flying in a helicopter. _But then again if Arizona can get back in one, when she came so close to dying in a crash, it can't be all that dangerous. At least no one is shooting at us._ She took a deep breath and gave Arizona a pointed look. "You know I'm not thrilled about it, but I suppose I owe you. I should face my fears, too, right?"

"Exactly." She then smiled over at Matthew. "Come on, kiddo, hop in behind me. Put on the headphones that are back there so you can hear what's going on." She then held her hand out to Callie. "Come on, you can sit behind Ben. That way you can watch me fly." When Callie was right next to her, the blonde leaned in. "I hear it's a little on the sexy side to see me in my element."

Callie had little doubt that it would be, but that still didn't quell the nervousness churning in her gut. But as she'd said, she should face her fears, too. Arizona had already had to face so many fears in their relationship, far more than Callie had, and so it was only fair that Callie be brave for once too. "Okay, let's see this sexy piloting," she said, trying to sound way more playful than she felt.

It took them a few moments to climb in, get the seat belts cinched up properly and make sure all the headphones were working properly. But before they knew it—and luckily before Callie could really think better of it—the rotors were turning and they were lifting off. Callie kept her eyes on Arizona, watching as she deftly maneuvered the controls to pull them into a gentle climb. Callie had watched Arizona fly enough to know that she was being extremely careful not to fly in her normal aggressive manner and Callie was relieved and happy that was the case. It made her feel a little safer, although not enough that she could relax her death's grip on the edge of her seat.

"So, it won't take that long to fly up to Potomac. Do you want to see your house from the air?" Arizona turned to look at Callie with a questioning heft of her eyebrow. "I think I can find it after driving up there as many times as I have lately."

"Yes, please," Matthew piped in. He was looking out the window on his left side, the only thing keeping him from pressing his nose to the glass being the seat belt keeping him firmly in his seat. Callie had to laugh at the enthusiasm her son was showing and was glad she had asked Arizona if she could bring him along. Not only was it a good chance for them all to spend some time together, but it was on Arizona's turf. She would feel a little more in control and that would hopefully help her with some of her anxieties where Matthew was concerned. But not only that, it was a trip she knew her son would love and she was glad to see she had been right.

She turned her attention back to Arizona, watching her smoothly make adjustments to some of the controls so that they were in a steady forward flight. She was right. It really was rather sexy to see her girlfriend in such control. Callie could only imagine how Arizona was in her military helicopter, but this was enough of a glimpse to really give her some insight into what Arizona loved about flying. When the blonde's laughter came to her ears it was like music. It was probably the happiest she had ever seen Arizona. _She does need to do this. I don't think I got that before, but now I know. It's what makes her happy and I bet that happiness will carry over into the rest of her life. _She leaned back and turned her eyes to look out the window at the world below. It was really magical and she could only hope and pray that Arizona would be allowed to return to this world that she loved so much. And Callie knew in that moment that she would do whatever it took to help out. No matter where that took them, they'd find a way.

* * *

Arizona tapped her cellphone against her chin nervously. _Just call her_, she told herself. _You need to put her behind you._ With a quiet sigh she dialed the number and then counted the rings in her head as she waited.

"Um, hi," the voice from her past answered hesitantly.

"Hi, Emily," Arizona replied. It was hard to remember why she had called as the emotions the once familiar voice caused raged up in their full glory. With a throat tight with nervousness and fear—and she had to admit reminders of the love she had felt for Emily—she finally said, "I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I couldn't get Mike home alive. I know, despite everything, you still cared about him."

"I did," came the tight reply. "I cared about both of you."

"I know," was all Arizona could say.

There was a long, awkward pause before Emily finally said, "I'm sorry, too. I wish I could have visited you at the hospital, but, you know—"

"No, you're right," Arizona quickly cut in. "You couldn't have visited. It wouldn't have been right and I'm not mad about that." It was a lie, of course. Even though Arizona knew Emily really couldn't, and shouldn't, have come to visit her without questions being raised, well at least not at first when Arizona needed her the most. It still hurt not to have a visit from the one person she had let herself have feelings for up to that point. It felt like she had opened herself up for once and then she was abandoned. No wonder she had closed herself back off until Callie had started to dig under all those layers of protection.

"I should have called at least."

"Probably," Arizona answered more truthfully. "But then again I haven't called you, either. I should have, at least for official reasons. But I just couldn't face any of you. Not you, not Steve's family, and certainly not Dan's."

"Do you blame yourself?" Emily asked.

"Of course I do." Arizona realized that Emily knew her well enough to understand the perfectionist in her. "I failed them. Especially Mike. He was a really good pilot, but he didn't have the experience that I did. I should have given us more of a buffer or made him wait. Instead I barreled in with my hair on fire and he paid the price."

There was a quiet sigh on the other end of the conversation. "I know you know this, but maybe hearing it from me will help it sink in. You couldn't have foreseen the attack. It was a surprise and sometimes surprises work out and in this case it did for the Taliban. They got lucky and you all paid the price." There was another period of silence before Emily added, "I saw your interviews. I can't believe that happened, that you did that."

"Well, I've got a prosthetic that'll prove it to you," she quipped dryly. Arizona shook her head as she heard the words tumble out of her mouth. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Yeah, it was." Emily sighed. "I just want you to know I get that you would have done anything to save Mike. Look what you did to try to save Dan. That kind of dedication, that bravery, Arizona, well it's just rare. I'm not sure most people would have done that. You did your father proud."

Tears pricked at Arizona's eyes as her throat swelled with emotion. Emily knew exactly what she needed to hear. "Thanks."

"I know things can never be salvaged between us. Too much has happened, too much time has passed. I've even started dating again. A guy, surprisingly. And he's great. I'm starting to be happy again. I hope you are, too."

Arizona felt a small pang of jealousy. _Emily is your past. Just let her go._ Still she couldn't help but feel something upon hearing the woman she had loved was moving on. _And you aren't?_ She rolled her eyes at her own selfish response before her mind turned to Callie, which brought a smile to her face. "I've met someone, too. And it's good. Real good, in fact."

"I'm glad. Listen, I have to go, but I want you to know I don't regret us. And I will always care about you, so I want you to be happy."

"Me, too," Arizona replied as more tears welled in her blue eyes.

"Well, I'd like to keep in touch. Is that okay?" There was just a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"I'd like that." Arizona wasn't entirely sure whether it was a good idea or not, but she couldn't say no.

"Okay, then I'll be in touch. Take care, Arizona."

"You too, Emily. Be happy." She hung up quickly as a tear fell down her cheek. It was a good tear, though. It was a tear of both parting and new beginnings and it seemed to wash away much of the confusion and pain of the last few months.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Callie said when Arizona answered her phone. "How are you?"

"Doing well," Arizona replied, her voice giving evidence to her reply. "And you?"

"Now that I'm talking to you, even better than well." She couldn't help but smile brightly. She was simply too happy to hide it.

Arizona laughed. "Good to hear."

"So," Callie drew out, "I made reservations for us. I couldn't get anything this weekend, so I made it for next weekend." She cringed a little, already anticipating her reaction once she figured out which weekend that was. "I hope that's okay."

"Next weekend?" Arizona's voice sounded a little forced. "Um, well..." She trailed off to silence.

Callie decided to go after what she knew Arizona was afraid to bring up. "It's your birthday weekend."

"It is." Arizona's terse reply told Callie how upset she was about the prospect.

"I get that you don't celebrate it because of your father. And I don't want to push you, but maybe we can give you some good memories for this birthday?" When she had realized the Friday of their weekend would be Arizona's birthday, she had hesitated, but she was hoping to be able to celebrate with her girlfriend, even if it was something low key like a simple dinner in a nice restaurant and then an evening alone in their room, just cuddling and talking. Callie was certainly of a mind to celebrate the day Arizona came into the world and she was hoping she could share a little of that enthusiasm with Arizona.

"It's just..." Arizona sighed heavily. "You know what? You're right. I've been realizing I need to let the past go. Not forget, but have it stop having so much control over me."

"Really? Arizona that's wonderful." Callie was excited that Arizona had come to this realization. Anyone who knew her would have been able to tell her the same thing, but making the decision herself was sure to mean that Arizona really believed in the importance of overcoming the parts of her past that had so much control of her.

"Yeah. I even called Emily and tied up some of those loose ends with her. We both had a chance to say things we needed to say and I feel good about where we are now."

"Emily?" Just the name made Callie a little jealous. She didn't like to think of Arizona having feelings for anyone else besides her.

Arizona must have heard it in her voice, because she laughed. "Stop turning green, Callie. You have nothing to worry about. She's my past. You're my now and hopefully my future."

Hearing that hope for their relationship washed all the jealous feelings away. Arizona's feelings were clear and they made her feel more and more secure in her own feelings for the blonde. "Busted," she finally admitted.

"So, back to our weekend. I guess it is time for some new birthday memories. It'll always remind me of losing my dad, but it can remind me of our first trip as a couple as well."

Callie was overjoyed but wanted to keep her feeling of victory to herself so she muted her reply. "Good."

"Okay, so next weekend then..." There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"No pressure," Callie reiterated from their previous conversation. "It's just the two of us enjoying time together. We won't do anything we're not ready for."

Arizona's laughter sounded relieved. "I know but thanks for repeating that. I'm sorry if I'm still anxious about sex." There was a small pause before she rushed out. "Not that I don't want to have sex. I do, trust me, I do. It's just, well, you know."

Now it was Callie's turn to laugh. "I know, sweetheart. I don't doubt that and I know when you're ready it'll be amazing. I'd rather wait for that than have you push yourself."

"Thank you. You know speaking of pushing me, can you do something for me?"

Callie was immediately concerned she'd done something wrong. "Arizona, if I—"

"No, no you didn't say anything wrong."

Callie laughed. "You read my mind."

"Just starting to know you well, I guess. No, I was going to ask you if you would go to Arlington with me. Maybe later this week? After talking to Emily, I realize I need to go visit their graves and say goodbye. Both Mike and Dan are buried there. I don't want to go alone."

"Oh, of course."

"Thanks," Arizona replied. "Well, I better let you go. I know you need to go get Matthew from school. By the way, I really had fun yesterday."

Callie laughed. "I did, too. Surprisingly."

"You should have told me you were afraid of flying."

"Not flying, but helicopters. But after you explained how you can still land with no engine, I felt safer. It helps that I know you're a great pilot." It hadn't been easy for Callie to relax and forget about her fears of falling out of the sky, but by the end of the flight she was more interested in watching Arizona in her element than in worry about crashing.

"Well, I'm good. Not sure about great." Arizona didn't do humble very well and it didn't sound like she believed her attempt to downplay her skills. "Maybe we can go up again soon."

"Sure. Now, I do need to get going. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Callie smiled broadly at the butterflies that still danced in her stomach whenever Arizona said that. She hoped that feeling would never go away.

* * *

Arizona pulled the car to a stop on the corner between section 59, where her father was buried, and section 60 where Dan and Mike had both been laid to rest. The proximity was a lucky turn of fate in that, unlike members of the general public, she had an access pass to drive into the cemetery to visit her father's grave, and therefore she could easily walk to the adjacent section where many of the newest war dead were buried, Dan and Mike among them. She turned the car off and looked over at Callie in the passenger seat. "Ready?"

"You're asking me?" she asked incredulously.

Arizona laughed quietly before nodding. "Good point." She looked out over the white tombstones stretching in all directions and let out a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

After both getting out of the car, Arizona held her hand out to Callie and smiled when the taller woman took the hint by holding it. It felt so great to walk hand-in-hand with her, giving her the strength she knew she would need to say her goodbyes to her colleagues and friends. She was far from looking forward to this, but it had to be done, if only to help her put the negatives behind her. But having Callie there to support her made it at least a little easier.

It took them a few moments to find Dan's grave, but all too soon she was standing in front of the white tombstone, reading the inscription.

DANFORTH A HASTINGS IV  
CAPT  
US MARINE CORPS

AUG 12 1977  
MAR 9 2012

DFC  
PURPLE HEART  
OPERATION  
ENDURING FREEDOM

She felt the emotions well up in her as she saw the words etched into the white stone, but she also felt a laugh come to her lips. "Stuck with that pretentious name for eternity," she said quietly to herself, knowing how her weapons officer had truly hated his full name and the implication of privilege it entailed. The laughter helped her push down the tears that had been threatening to spill from her eyes.

"What's DFC?" Callie asked quietly.

"Distinguished Flying Cross. I may not have gone to speak with their families, but I made sure all three of them received medals for that last mission." It had been one of the hardest things she had done in the months after the crash, but she had forced herself to fill out the paperwork to nominate each of them for the award. She had shed a number of tears as she wrote up the nominations, but it had been the most important thing she felt she could do for them.

"I'm sure their families appreciate that."

Arizona nodded silently.

Callie rubbed Arizona's lower back. "I'll give you a few minutes alone," she whispered before turning and walking a few tombstones away, where she would be nearby but out of earshot. Arizona appreciated Callie understanding that she needed the time, especially with Dan, to say goodbye properly.

With a quiet sigh she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out one of the squadron patches she had brought along with her. She looked down at the red Sabers patch for a moment, letting her eyes follow the snake winding around the two swords it was holding—one a noncommissioned officer's sword, the other an officer's. They were a new squadron, only put into service four years prior, and when they had departed on their first major war deployment almost a year ago, they had all taken pride in knowing they were going to be the first of the Sabers to put their daring deeds into the annals of history. _Daring, indeed. Too daring._

She knelt down and placed the patch on the ground in front of the tombstone. This one section of the cemetery allowed for the leaving of mementos where they were forbidden in the rest, even in the adjacent section where her father was buried. As she stood again she looked out over the sea of white stones, noting a few that had items near them—a few balloons next to one, flowers on a few, even a ragged teddy bear that had likely been left to keep its owner company during his or her eternal rest.

That last one was the final straw and she felt herself choke up as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Damn," she muttered to herself. She hadn't wanted to cry. But she let the tears fall for a moment before she took a deep breath. "So, Dan, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I owed you a visit earlier, but I just couldn't..." Her throat tightened up. _I couldn't face that you guys were really gone._

She spent the next few minutes just being present with her memories of Dan and then, after searching out his burial plot, Mike. At first she found it hard to really think about the two men whom she had also thought of as friends and not just members of her team. They had played poker together and tossed around a football between missions. They had laughed together and supported each other when they missed home. They had flown together and looked out for each other when the shit was hitting the fan. They had become a sort of family and now they were gone. But Arizona found that as she thought about them the pain started to recede and she could smile about the memories. It was good to remember the better times they had and, while she would never forget how their lives ended, it was a balm to that wound.

When she finished her time with each man's memories, she walked back over to Callie and buried her head in the brunette's chest while being ensconced in her strong arms. "I'm glad I came," she said, her voice muffled by Callie's coat.

"Then I'm glad we both came, too. You okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Better than okay actually." She took a deep breath and pulled back a little so she could look up into those brown eyes that she had come to think of as a window to Callie's soul. "I think this is a first step to, well, not really get over everything that's happened, but learn to live with it the way I should."

"I'm glad," Callie said as she once again took Arizona's hand in her own, their fingers intertwining as they started back to Arizona's car, leaving some of the pain of Arizona's past behind them as they did.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **I want to remind everyone that I did say up front that there wasn't anything too graphic as far as sexual situations go. I'm not a fan of writing sex scenes so this time I decided to skip that pain. There are plenty of great graphic fics out there. And there's a neat thing called an imagination.

Hope you all enjoy.

Just an epilogue to go, which will be posted on Sunday.

* * *

**Ripple Effects**

by AmboDriver

Chapter 17

Arizona's stomach tumbled as she knocked on Callie's door. Now that their weekend was there, she had to admit that she was nervous and maybe even a little afraid. But still, it was nothing compared to the excitement she was also feeling. In that moment, though, the nervous butterflies fluttering around her stomach were getting the better of her excitement. _This weekend will be amazing. You're ready for this._ And she knew she was ready for whatever the weekend held for them. They had agreed on no pressure, after all, so there was every chance that nothing new would happen. And that lack of pressure really helped Arizona relax when she thought about all the time alone with Callie. But she had to admit there was a small part of her that hoped she'd be able to face her fears and take that final step toward intimacy that she hadn't been able to up to this point.

"Hey," Callie said as she pulled the door open. "There's my gorgeous girlfriend."

Arizona looked around playfully, as if trying to find the person Callie was talking about. Then she looked back at Callie and pointed at herself. "You mean me?"

Callie leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss. "Of course I mean you," she husked, her lips only about an inch away from Arizona's. She pulled her hand out from behind her back, revealing a small bouquet of flowers. "Happy birthday, baby." Callie smiled hesitantly.

Arizona's smile was instantaneous as her heart soared at the flowers and the birthday wish. She hadn't thought she could ever be so happy to celebrate her birthday ever again, but she really was glad to have Callie there with her to make new memories. She had taken the time earlier in the day to remember her father and now was ready to let the sadness she usually associated with her birthday go. "Thank you," she said quietly as she took the flowers, bringing them to her nose to enjoy the aroma. "They're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

Arizona looked down at the flowers for a moment and then laughed quietly. "No one's ever given me flowers before."

"Well, it won't be the last time. I promise."

Arizona kissed Callie gently. "I love you."

Callie reached up and cupped Arizona's cheek. "And I love you."

They spent a moment just sharing each other's company before Arizona let out a quiet breath. "So, you all ready to go?"

Callie nodded and quickly went back into the house. She came back out a moment later with a garment bag and her purse thrown over her shoulder. She took a moment to lock the door before turning to Arizona. "So, shall we?"

Arizona's grin was so wide it actually hurt. "Let's."

* * *

"That was amazing," Arizona said to Callie as they approached the door to their room in the 19th century bed and breakfast where they were spending the weekend. "I've never had seafood like that before."

"If it was half as good as my steak, then it must have been something special." Callie had an expression on her face that showed how truly wonderful her dinner must have been.

Arizona stopped before opening the door and turned to Callie. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "You're something special. You know that?"

Callie bit at her lip before leaning down to kiss Arizona. "You too," she purred.

Arizona was now the one who resumed the kissing and this time she didn't stop for words. She reached behind her and managed to open the door, backing into the room without her mouth ever leaving the full lips she loved so much. Callie reached out for the light switch, but Arizona caught her hand before she could turn on the lights. "No," she whispered before going back to kissing Callie.

"No?" Callie's question was muffled against Arizona's lips.

Arizona pulled on Callie's hand and led her over near the bed. Only when they were standing at the foot of it did she end the series of kisses they had been sharing. "No," she repeated quietly as she took Callie's arm and wrapped it around her waist. As their bodies touched, she shivered. "I'm ready," she said, her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach a roiling turmoil of nervousness.

"You're...really?" Callie's eyes were wide in surprise.

Arizona nodded. "I'm..." She let out a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie. I'm a little nervous." She laughed. "Okay, quite a bit, actually." She felt heat rising to her cheeks as she looked down for a moment, unable to meet Callie's eyes. She took that moment to gather her thoughts before looking back up into the chocolate pools just inches from her. "I love you, Callie. And I trust you. And if I don't get to touch you soon, I think I might just die."

"You'll die?" Callie chuckled quietly. "We can't have that."

"No, we can't," Arizona said as she joined in the quiet laughter.

"If you're sure," Callie prompted.

"Very," Arizona said, and she meant it. She knew she'd always be nervous, no matter how long they waited for this moment. There would always be butterflies and even a little fear, but also the immense excitement she was also feeling at that moment. And above all, there would be the love. Knowing that Callie loved her, as she was at that exact moment, no matter how damaged or broken she might be—or for that matter how healed she had become—was the balm to her fears that Arizona needed. Callie loved Arizona and there was no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed or to hide from her. And Arizona loved Callie just as much—more she liked to think—and she wanted nothing more than to show her. Callie deserved to be loved and adored and Arizona intended to show this amazing woman the extent of her feelings. There was no need to wait and every reason to open this door and walk right through.

Callie's smile was electric. "You are amazing, Arizona. And I'm so lucky to have you."

Now it was Arizona that bit at her lip as she let the expression of love wash over her for a moment. Then she pushed up on her foot, bringing their mouths back within an inch of one another and whispered, "Enough talking, Callie. Let's just show one another."

They took their time as they gently disrobed one another with only a slight awkward pause when it came time for Arizona to remove her leg. She started to ask Callie to do it, but was afraid she would freak out and ruin the mood, and so she quickly took care of it and scooted up on the bed, reaching her hand out to invite Callie to join her.

Their explorations continued on the bed, with hands and lips enjoying soft skin and eliciting regular shivers that made Arizona smile both inside and out. Callie's skin was as smooth and amazing as Arizona had dreamed it would be and as more and more was revealed until the beauty lay naked beside her, Arizona could barely contain herself as she tried to experience every inch.

And Arizona wasn't the only one. Callie was obviously luxuriating in her chance to finally discover Arizona. It was unbelievable what those lips could do as they traveled along her body. And the mix of gentleness and power in Callie's hands made Arizona feel things she had never imagined. It was overwhelming and empowering and loving all at the same time.

It was more than Arizona had ever dreamed and yet this was reality. This was her reality for now and, she hoped, forever.

And afterward, as they came down from their lovemaking, laughing quietly at the release of emotions and passion, Arizona looked over at Callie. She had never loved anyone the way she loved Callie and she knew deep down she would never love like this again. This was her one great chance to have the love of her life, and she was going to do everything she could to keep hold of it. And when she reached over and brushed a damp curl off Callie's cheek, only realizing then that it was a tear that had moistened the hair, Arizona knew without a shadow of a doubt that Callie felt the same way.

"I love you," Callie whispered, her voice hoarse.

"And I love you," Arizona said as she rolled over and snuggled into Callie's arms, laying her head down on her shoulder and feeling more content and safe than she had ever felt before.

* * *

Callie's fingers lazily traced up and down Arizona's spine as a smile spread to her lips. While she had been looking forward to a weekend alone with her girlfriend, she never would have thought they'd be here, right now, lying naked in bed together after the first time making love. Of course she had hoped that at some point over the weekend Arizona would feel safe enough to take this major step in their relationship, but the fact that it had happened on the first night away and that Arizona had instigated it without any need of support from Callie was truly amazing. "You're incredible," she whispered to the blonde whose head was tucked into her left shoulder.

"Hmm?" Arizona replied a little sleepily as she leaned back so that she could look at Callie. She perched her head up on a fist while lying on her side and smiled. "I'd say the same thing about you. Tonight's been incredible."

Callie mimicked the pose except she leaned on her left hand. She reached out with her right hand and took Arizona's hand in hers, letting their fingers absently intertwine with one another. "I'm proud of you, you know."

Arizona looked like she was about to say something self deprecating, but then stopped herself. "It was just a little scary. But I do feel so very safe with you, Callie. I know you love me as I am."

"I do," Callie said, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I've never loved anyone like this, Arizona. Never."

"Me neither," Arizona answered simply. They laid there, just looking into each other's eyes for a long while until Arizona finally let out a slow breath. "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything. You know that." And Callie meant that.

Arizona took a deep breath and let it out, obviously steeling herself for something. "I know you've avoided it so far tonight, and I appreciate that. But would you touch my leg? The end. With your hand. I mean I know our legs have touched, but I..." She laughed nervously. "I need you to really know all of me."

Callie pulled Arizona's hand to her mouth and kissed the palm. "Of course I will," she whispered. She thought about how important this was for Arizona, and she knew the blonde would need reassurance that Callie really was okay with what she was about to do. "Can I turn on a lamp? I want you to be able to watch me while I do this. I think that'll help you." She tilted her head toward the lamp on her bedside table.

Arizona bit at her lip for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. It is a little hard to really see your face." She smiled and reached up to wipe a strand of hair off Callie's forehead.

Callie nodded and then leaned behind her to turn on the light. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the brighter light now coming from the bedside lamp then she turned back to Arizona and smiled at the mess of hair tumbled around her head. "You look so hot with your after sex hair," Callie said with a slight laugh.

Arizona's blue eyes never flinched. "You too. It's an amazingly hot look on you. As if you could get any hotter. It's not fair."

"Are you complaining?" Callie asked playfully, hoping that a little banter would help Arizona relax.

"Not in the least. You're mine." She leaned forward and gave Callie a short kiss, ending with a light bite to her lower lip.

"God, Arizona," Callie whispered before opening her eyes after the kiss.

Arizona shrugged. "I do what I can." They both got quiet then, their eyes not leaving one another again, as Arizona's breathing seemed to increase, likely from nervousness. But Callie waited, knowing that Arizona needed to be the one to give the go-ahead for this. Finally the blonde nodded. "Okay, let's do this," she said before pulling herself up to a seated position and turning to face Callie more fully, which brought her leg around to within easy reach.

Callie sat up as well, not caring that the sheet that had been covering her fell to her waist until Arizona lifted it back up. "Distracting?" Callie asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Very," Arizona said with a nod.

"Okay," Callie replied as she hugged the sheet to her torso so that her state of undress would not be a diversion of Arizona's attention. They both needed to be present for this, after all. It was, Callie realized, probably the final barrier between them. After this there would be no more walls to tear down, no elephants in the room. After this there would just be two women in love learning to be there for one another, learning to build a life together. And Callie was so desperate for that to happen. It was what they both wanted and needed and it was what would eventually bring them truly together as partners and lovers.

Callie reached down and pulled the sheet away from Arizona's leg. She felt more than saw Arizona tense up for a moment, but the audible exhale and relaxation that quickly followed was welcome. She didn't expect Arizona to get through this without some anxiety, but the fact that her lover could quickly let that go was what was important. Callie placed her hand on the outside of Arizona's thigh, about halfway up to her hip before looking up at Arizona.

As she slowly slid her hand down Arizona's hot skin, she made sure to keep steady eye contact. Callie didn't want to rush, but she also didn't want to stretch this out any more than needed, so she gently made her way down until her hand slid around the bottom of Arizona's leg so that her hand could cup the flesh there. As far as Callie was concerned, this was just part of Arizona. It wasn't a deformity. It wasn't something to be avoided or pitied. It was just Arizona. "You okay?" she asked quietly when she watched the schooled expression on Arizona's face.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah," she answered, but her expression remained emotionless.

Callie rubbed her thumb along the flesh at the bottom of Arizona's leg, feeling the slight scar that ran across it. She smiled as she did, hoping to help relax her girlfriend so that she would feel like this was all right. "It's okay, baby," she whispered.

"I know," Arizona said before letting out a long, slow breath. "I know," she repeated, and this time she sounded as if she did. She smiled then, a little forced at first, but moments later relaxing into Arizona's natural and beautiful smile with dimples showing on both cheeks. "It really is."

Callie leaned forward, placing their lips only about an inch apart. "It really is," Callie repeated before leaning forward to kiss her in what quickly turned heated. Callie took her hand from Arizona's leg and wrapped it around her waist to pull the smaller woman down on top of her. Soon they were lost in another round of love making before they finally curled up into each other's arms to fall peacefully asleep.

To Be Continued...


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Robbins family or the Torres family. Everyone else in this story is my own creation. This is just for fun and entertainment, not for profit. Reprints of this story require my permission, however.

**Author's Note: **Well this is it. Thanks for reading. And thanks to those that favorited, followed, and especially the few of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Ripple Effects  
by AmboDriver

Epilogue

December 14, 2012

Callie smiled broadly at Arizona and Matthew as they all walked through the Naval Academy campus. Her girlfriend was wearing her dress blues and the image she struck as she proudly strutted across the large courtyard, returning salutes and greetings from midshipmen and junior officers as they passed, was breathtaking. Matthew was clearly in awe. And Callie noticed how he walked a little taller as he matched Arizona's pace so that she could give him a tour on the way to the medal ceremony. Callie knew Arizona was still nervous about playing a larger role in Matthew's life, but the blonde had made significant strides that told Callie she was in this for the long haul. And as they waited for word on Arizona's next assignment—Ben had told hem they'd likely hear today or tomorrow at the latest—having the unsaid assurance of Arizona's commitment to their relationship made whatever decisions they would need to make easier. She was fully prepared to uproot Matthew and follow Arizona to wherever her next assignment took her so they could truly begin their life together as a family.

"So, Callie," Arizona's mother, Barbara, said from her left as they walked, "tell me about your family."

Meeting Arizona's mother had been nerve-racking, although it only took a few minutes before the older woman's effervescence had put Callie at ease. And now they were enjoying a nice get-to-know-you discussion on the walk to the ceremony. "My sister, Aria, lives in DC and has two kids. She just separated from her husband."

"Is that the one that was married to the senator's son?"

"Yes. And he's an absolute jerk. I've been trying to get her to leave him for years because he made her miserable. I think all this with Arizona was the final straw. She finally has a chance to be happy without him."

"Well then good riddance. But, isn't it such a small world that you two had this strange connection even without meeting through Tim?" Barbara shook her head in wonder.

"Seriously." Callie had often pondered how improbable all the paths had been that ended up linking her to Arizona. It was the stuff of a romance novel, really. She smiled at the thought before returning to Barbara's original question. "And my parents live in Miami. They are upset that I'm dating a woman so my mom isn't talking to me at all right now. My father just called on Tuesday. He's coming into town next week for business. He owns a small chain of hotels and is looking to expand up in this area. He said he wants to see me. When I mentioned Arizona he wouldn't talk about her, though. He just changed the subject. So, I'm not sure where he stands for sure. At least he's willing to talk to me. It's more than my mother seems capable of right now." She could hear the sadness in her own voice.

"Oh, sweetie, that's awful. I can't imagine cutting Arizona off just because she fell in love. It's the twenty-first century after all. Live and let live, I say." Barbara hooked her arm through Callie's. "I can tell you and Arizona are going to make it. Don't ask me how, but it's a feeling I have. So, since that's the case, you'll be my daughter, too. If you need a mother for anything, you call me, okay?"

Callie felt emotion gripping at her throat. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Barbara patted Callie's forearm. "Any time."

They proceeded the rest of the way across the courtyard and into the building where the small ceremony was to take place. Once there, Arizona took time to introduce them around to everyone who had come to celebrate with her. Callie was so proud when Arizona told everyone, even the two-star general who was performing the ceremony, that she was her girlfriend. Ben was there, a new shiny star on each shoulder, as were a few members of Arizona's squadron who had just recently returned from Afghanistan. The Academy Commandant, who had been a young history professor when Arizona was a midshipman, had also decided to come. The turn out spoke highly of how much Arizona was respected by those she had served with throughout her career. It was such an amazing sight to see.

"Shall we get started?" Major General Hayworth, the commander of Arizona's Marine Aircraft Wing and the officiator, said.

Everyone took their seats. Callie sat in the front row between Barbara and Matthew, who was fiddling with the tie she had made him wear. "Sit still," she whispered to him before turning her focus to the front of the room where Arizona stood with General Hayworth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming," he said in a surprisingly soft voice. He looked over to where Ben was seated. "General Adams, it's a pleasure to have you with us." His eyes went to a tall woman in a starched white uniform. "I especially want to thank Captain Reichman, the Academy Commandant, for taking time out of her busy schedule to attend." He smiled toward Barbara and Tim. "Major Robbins' family. Welcome." He then turned to Arizona. "Major Robbins, we're here to commemorate your exemplary service, and of course your sacrifice on 9 March 2012 in Kunar Province, Afghanistan." The general spoke about everything that Arizona went through that day from the call to go in to rescue the men on the ground until the reinforcements arrived and she was rescued. After he spoke, everyone was asked to stand while a young officer read the official citation on her award. He then concluded, "Major Arizona Robbins' bravery, courage, dedication, and sacrifice were exemplary. She is most deserving of the special recognition afforded by the awarding of the Silver Star Medal. Through her distinctive accomplishments, Major Robbins' actions and leadership reflect great credit upon herself and upheld the highest traditions of the Marine Corps and of the United States Naval Service."

Callie watched as Arizona stood stock still as the general retrieved the medal from the blue box that held it. The small star was actually gold instead of silver, with a ribbon striped with red, white, and blue. The general took the medal and affixed it to the top of the medals already adorning her left breast, just below where the golden set of naval aviator wings sat perched. They shook hands before turning for pictures to be taken. Timothy, being the professional photojournalist, was ready with his best digital camera to commemorate the award. Finally, the general saluted Arizona, who returned the salute smartly. And then everyone finally got a chance to applaud.

When the applause died down, the general invited everyone to stay and enjoy the small reception that had been prepared for them. The audience quickly started heading to the back of the room where the food was ready, although those in the front row waited for Arizona to come over. Barbara was first to give her daughter a hug of congratulations, followed by a handshake and then a strong hug from Tim. Finally, Callie was face to face with her girlfriend, her own smile bright and matching that of Arizona. It was Arizona who made the first move into the hug, which Callie happily returned. "I'm so proud of you," Callie whispered into the shorter woman's ear.

"Thanks," Arizona said as she stepped out of the embrace. "I'm so glad you could be here today."

"Me, too."

They then joined the others at the reception, moving from group to group and getting a chance to speak with all those who had come to attend. Arizona never let Callie leave her side, often taking her hand to lead her to the next small group of people. Finally, Ben came up to them. "I have some information on your next assignment," he said quickly and cocked his head toward the front of the room.

Arizona started to follow, but when Callie didn't go with her, she looked back. "Please, come with me?" There was a nervousness in her voice and it was in such contrast to the assured woman who had been in her element all during the day. Now she seemed like a scared girl waiting to find out if her dreams were going to be crushed or not.

Callie nodded and quickly followed along, gently placing her hand on the small of Arizona's back as a point of support without too much of a display of affection. When they got over to where Ben was waiting, she felt her heart start to pound. This was when Arizona would find out about her future. Callie was so afraid there would be bad news, that Arizona's career as a pilot would be over. She feared how that would affect the blonde woman—whether it would crush her or cause her to become distant as she struggled to appear strong. Callie could only hope it would not come to pass.

"So, I have good news and I have bad news," Ben started and Callie could feel Arizona grow stiffer at the mention of the latter. She nodded and remained silent as Ben continued. "You've been selected to be the Officer in Charge of the Marine Aviation Division out at China Lake. You'll be the commander of the test pilots there and you'll be permitted to keep your ratings up, but you won't be flying regularly."

Callie watched as Arizona's face remained impassive. She nodded. "I suppose that's about the best I could expect."

"Yeah," Ben said. "The position does come with a promotion. You've been submitted for Lieutenant Colonel and the paperwork just needs to go through, but it's all but assured."

"That's something," Arizona said. She let out a long breath of relief. "Thanks, Ben. I really am relieved to hear that."

"It's a prestigious position, Arizona. It's setting you up well for your future." Ben did seem mildly excited by the prospect.

"No, I get that. I was just hoping for a little more flying. But I knew this was coming even before the amputation. Sooner or later we all have to hang up our flight suits, right?"

Ben nodded. "Happens to the best of us." He paused for a minute and then with a nod of his head, he walked away, leaving Arizona and Callie alone.

"So, is it really a good thing?" Callie asked, confused by Arizona's reaction.

Arizona looked up at her and smiled slightly. "To be honest, it's more than I thought I'd get. I get to fly enough to keep my ratings and I get to command other pilots. I'll get to pass on what I know to them. And the promotion, well, that's awesome to be honest." Her smile broadened.

Callie hugged Arizona. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." When they ended the hug, Callie leaned back and thought back to what Ben said. "So, where's China Lake?"

Arizona shifted a little uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Well, it's in California, but it's kind of out in the middle of nowhere." She looked down at the floor before looking up uncertainly at Callie.

"You think I won't want to go with you," Callie said without question.

Arizona shrugged. "I'm not sure there's anywhere for you to work and I doubt there are any private schools for Matthew."

"That doesn't matter," Callie said without hesitation. "Arizona, I want to be with you. I need to be with you. We'll make it work."

"Are you sure?" Arizona sounded so uncertain.

"Arizona Robbins, I love you. You are the love of my life, you are the person I know I'm supposed to be with, and that's what I'm going to do. Matthew and I are going to go with you to California. Matthew can go to public school. He's barely in middle school, so it's not like college applications have to be filled out right away. And I'll find something. If I have to teach high school science, I will. I have enough money to not worry about what I do. We will make this work, I promise." Callie believed every word she said and, to be honest, the more she thought about it, the more excited she was becoming about this new adventure her life was suddenly taking.

Arizona smiled, her dimples popping and her blue eyes twinkling. "I love you, Calliope. I love you like I've never loved anyone." She laughed. "So, I guess we're moving in together."

Callie nodded, the butterflies in her stomach taking flight at the prospect. "I guess we are." And as Callie turned to look back over the room of Marines and civilians, realizing that this was part of her life now, she couldn't have been happier. She had found the one person she was sure she was supposed to be with and, despite all the obstacles, they had started to build their life together. She wasn't sure where the paths of their lives would lead, but she was sure of one thing—that no matter what, those paths would be side by side and she hoped that would always be the case.

The End


End file.
